08 Além das Memórias
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Após a acirrada batalha no monte Olimpo, a guerreira de Tigre Dentes de Sabre e filha de Eros e Psique, supostamente morta, retorna à este mundo. Porém parece q ela ñ se lembra muito bem dele, aliás, ñ lembra NADA. E outros seres tentarão se aproveitar...
1. Prologe

_Olá, pessoal!!!!! EStou aqui novamente, após milênios de ausência. Espero que o pessoal ñ tenha esquecido q eu existo e voltem a ler minhas fics. XD_

_Bom... Eu nunca tive o costume de deixar os direitos autorais pq sempre achei óbvio que eu definitivamente não criei o mundo nem os personagens desse história (há algumas excessões, claro, mas a maioria naum são meus). Mas como quase td mundo faz isso e eu achei q, realmente, é o mais ético, lá vai. Forando Nala e Ane, os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, o mundo em que ela se passa também não. Todos os direitos são de Massami Kurumada, q criou o mundo e a história original de Saint Seiya (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), portanto não ganho absolutamente nada escrevendo essa fic. É só hobbie mesmo XD_

_Agora vamos á história. Ela é uma continuação de "Além da Coragem", que já tá postada aqui no fanfiction, separada em 5 partes. Também tem uma mini-fic entre o 2° e o 3° livros, q tb tá postada aqui. Se vc não leu nenhuma delas, não vai entender muito dessa fic aqui. E lembrando q até o 3° livro e o do prólogo do céu, toda a história é uma romancisação da história original de massami kurumada, com pequenas modificações p/ a participação de minha personagem principal (Nala). Só o livro 4 é de total inspiração minha, mas ainda baseado no mundo e história de kurumada, usando os personagens principais dele._

_Enfim... Após o final da batalha no Olimpo, Nala está morta!!! Ou não??? Pq no fim Hyoga se atira no mundo dos mortos, ao topo do Yomotsu, para tentar trazer sua alma de volta, pois só a alma gêmea da garota poderia lhe dar energia suficiente para voltar após uma morte nas condições em que foi. Será que ele conseguiu? Ou não? O final ficou meio dúbio??? Então aí vai a continuação. Espero que gostem e mandem muitos comentários!!!!!_

---

_**PRÓLOGO:**_

_**---  
**_

_**Além das Memórias**_

---_**  
**_

Minha mente pode estar em branco agora, posso não me lembrar nem mesmo de quem sou, nem do meu próprio nome. É angustiante não saber quem sou, de onde vim, o que me faz feliz ou triste. Mas há aquilo de que não me esquecerei jamais, aquele anjo reluzente, puro e alvo como a neve, seu doce e aconchegante perfume e o calor tão protetor de seu abraço. As únicas coisas que pairam em minha mente são aquelas que me encorajam a buscar minhas memórias, pois sei: há alguém comigo, me ajudando e protegendo, alguém que jamais me abandonará.

Meu corpo está fraco, não posso mexê-lo, por mais que eu queira. Por mais que tente, não consigo vencer o peso de minhas pálpebras, e ver a luz que pode haver neste lugar onde estou. Talvez minha mente ainda esteja confusa e amedrontada para me permitir fitar novamente esse mundo que conheço, mas do qual não me lembro. Por que o medo? Tenho que criar coragem... Mas como se cria coragem frente ao medo? Ou talvez a coragem seja exatamente, fazer algo mesmo que se tenha medo. Sim, a coragem é a capacidade de enfrentar o medo e vencê-lo. É o que mais desejo fazer, pois só assim poderei ver o mundo e lutar para me lembrar de tudo o que perdi.

Minhas mãos estão quentes, embora não consiga movê-la, posso senti-las, como se alguém a segurasse com firmeza e carinho, um calor bom que me gera segurança em meio à escuridão à que meu corpo se recusa a abandonar. Quem será? Será o anjo de meus sonhos, minha única lembrança? Ele está tomando conta de mim, e esperando que eu desperte? Deve ser muito bom e paciente, deve gostar muito de mim, como um pai ou uma mãe, talvez como um irmão. Ou será que há outra forma de gostar tanto assim? Esse calor me ajuda a criar coragem, me ajuda a acreditar que minha mente não estará vazia para sempre, que um dia eu recuperarei todas as minhas memórias. Essa mão que segura a minha, que aquece a minha, talvez pertença àquela pessoa que me ajudará a me lembrar de tudo, e a ser o que eu era antes. É no que acredito, é no que quero acreditar, é esta pessoa que eu quero conhecer.

Finalmente sinto que meu corpo e minha mente estão prontos para encarar o desafio de recuperar tudo o que perdi antes de cair neste coma. Sinto já a luz por detrás de minhas pálpebras. Parece que, finalmente, está na hora de acordar.

---

**_CONTINUA..._**

_Bom... Esse foi só o prólogo, os pensamentos que habitam a mente de alguém prestes a acordar de um longo coma, alguém que não vê nada além de escuridão. A não ser, claro... Seu provável salvador... O Anjo do final de "Além da Coragem" ainda vaga por sua mente._

_Bom... Espero ter deixados todos curiosos para os acontecimentos dessa fic. Ela terá mais 15 capítulos e um epílogo, que eu pretendo postar o mais regularmente possível!!! Mas o próximo será só na semana que vem. Até lá, pessoal!!!_

_Bjus!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Yuhu!!! Eu sei q demorei um pokinho, mas é q eu tava meio enrolada nos dois primeiros dias da semana (e na sexta feira passada tb) xD Mas enfim... Aqui estou eu para postar o primeiro capítulo de Alám das Memórias!!! Espero q gostem dele. E espero q ñ me achem muito esquisita no começo dele. Essa coisa de amnésia é fogo XD_

_Hyoga - E vc dá risada??? Ñ é mole ñ, sabia? T_T_

_Milo - Vc é uma irmã muito má! FIquem vendo o tamanho da maldade q ela vai fazer com a gnt! T_T_

_Camus - Mas q bando de molengas sentimentais... ¬¬ *segurando as lágrimas*_

_Bom... Erm... Hehehe... Vamos ao capítulo!!! Comentem!!!_

---

_**Despertar:**_

Dois meses se passaram desde a ferrenha batalha no Monte Olimpo, o Santuário estava reconstruído, os guardiões das doze casas desfrutavam de nova vida, agradecidos e orgulhosos dos esforços dos Cavaleiros de bronze em que depositaram toda a confiança. Mas havia uma pontada de preocupação que os acometia, principalmente os guerreiros de Aquário e Escorpião. O primeiro via, entristecido, seu melhor amigo andar desconsolado de um lado para outro de seu templo.

--- Milo, por favor, acalme-se... – pediu.

--- Me acalmar?! Qual é a sua, picolé? Não vem com essa sua cara de frieza, que está tão preocupado quanto eu. Fica aí, de braços cruzados, mais quieto que de costume. Ta é se segurando.

--- Eu estou apenas esperando.

--- Ta querendo me convencer ou se convencer? Eu te conheço, Camus.

Ele suspirou, o amigo tinha razão, e tentar retrucar contra o escorpiniano, no estado em que estava, seria perda de tempo. O problema é que sua preocupação era dupla. Milo sentou pesadamente no sofá, quase chorando.

--- Dois meses... Dois meses, e ela não move nem um dedo. Minha irmãzinha não vai voltar, Camus?

O aquariano se sentou ao seu lado, de cabeça baixa.

--- Ela se esforçou demais, seu coração parou de bater e seu espírito quase despencou no abismo da morte. Em outras palavras... Ela estava morta.

--- Não repete isso!!! – Milo quase gritou, com o coração apertado.

--- Não fique bravo... Nós também já estivemos, e por muito mais tempo. A diferença entre nós é unicamente que você demonstra o quanto dói. Mas o que importa é que Hyoga a trouxe de volta, e eu tenho esperanças de que ela acordará logo.

--- Mas Hyoga também se esforçou demais, não é mesmo? – tornou o outro em tom sério, e Camus suspirou novamente.

--- Sim... E não saiu de perto dela esse tempo todo. Eu e os amigos dele tivemos de forçá-lo a se cuidar e comer alguma coisa sempre, mas se continuar assim, ele é que acabará em coma.

Milo percebeu o quanto o amigo estava preocupado e perdido, mesmo que tentasse sempre guardar ao máximo seus sentimentos. O amigo sabia o quanto esse "guardar" poderia ferir ainda mais e, por isso, engoliu por um momento seus sentimentos impulsivos. Tocou o ombro de Camus e sorriu da forma cativante que só ele conseguia.

--- Hei, Camus, relaxa. O pingüim júnior é forte, ele agüenta o tranco. E minha irmãzinha também, você mesmo disse, ela vai acordar logo.

Camus então sorriu ironicamente com essas esperanças que nasciam, percebendo que as palavras do amigo eram para animá-lo, sendo que ele nem mesmo demonstrara o quanto estava preocupado. E com esse sorriso irônico, tornou a Milo.

--- Feh... Está tentando me convencer ou se convencer, Milo?

Os dois riram juntos e se levantaram, descendo as doze casas em direção ao hospital do Santuário.

---ooo---

Um garoto de cabelos dourados dorme sentado, com a cabeça sobre o leito do hospital. Sua mão segura a dela, apenas esperando o momento em que despertasse. Seus amigos estão preocupados, não só com ele, mas com a amiga que custa em retomar a consciência. Mas não há nada que possam fazer por qualquer um dos dois além de esperar que, logo, tudo volte a ser como antes.

Um dos aparelhos apita diferente, mas o rapaz não percebe. Porém, quando tenuamente a mão da jovem se move sob a sua, ele desperta de seu sono. Olha para ela, parece forçar as pálpebras, os dedos se mechem novamente. Ele salta da cadeira e segura seu pulso com as duas mãos.

--- Nala! – chama, com o estômago gelado do nervosismo.

---ooo---

A primeira memória clareou minha mente quando, mesmo que ainda inconsciente, ouvi aquele nome pronunciado por aquela voz. Com aquela voz vi a aura alva e bela de meu anjo, e tão feliz fiquei, que estendi minha mão em sua direção, querendo alcançá-lo.

--- É você! Meu anjo! Me deixa ficar com você?! – pedi.

--- Claro. – respondeu com doçura – Venha, estou te esperando.

Tão feliz fiquei, tanta coragem senti, que não pensei duas vezes, e corri em sua direção.

---ooo---

Podia sentir a luz através de minhas pálpebras, estavam pesadas, mas ainda queria abri-las, havia uma voz ali que me fazia sentir muito bem. Era uma sala ampla, branca e com um cheiro estranho, olhei em volta, havia máquinas que apitavam e mostravam gráficos que pulsavam. A estranha sensação de não saber onde estava só perdia para a angustia de refletir sobre mim mesma e não encontrar nenhuma informação, nem mesmo o meu nome. Era estranho, meu coração parecia apertado, vazio e frio, mas um pequeno calor o preencheu quando ouvi aquela voz.

--- Nala...?

Olhei em sua direção, um par de olhos azul cintilava sob franjas douradas, mesclados de preocupação e felicidade. Era um rosto lindo, perfeito, sua energia parecia pura e nobre. Mas eu não pude deixar de olhá-lo com dúvidas, pois embora sentisse como se já o conhecesse, não conseguia me lembrar.

--- Você... – pronunciei com voz ainda rouca – Quem é...?

Sua expressão mudou, estava surpreso, sua mão apertou a minha levemente e seus olhos agora pareciam tristes. Não sei explicar por que, mas aquele olhar repentinamente entristecido fez meu coração gelar novamente, muito mais do que antes. Sua voz, agora, estava quase rouca.

--- Nala... O que disse?

--- Nala...? Sou eu...?

--- S... Sim...

--- E você...?

Baixou o rosto, escondendo os olhos, o sorriso de antes sumira de seus lábios, mas ele não soltava minha mão. Minha garganta tinha um nó por ver que ele parecia tão triste de repente. Ele sorriu novamente, mas no fundo, não sei por que, sentia que estava forçando aquele sorriso.

--- Hyoga.

--- Hyoga... – repeti. Era um nome que me trazia um pouco mais de calor.

---

_**Continua...**_

_**---  
**_

_Milo - Viu só!!! Viram só!!! Ela é má!!! Ela gosta de nos fazer sofrer escrevendo essas histórias!!! Ela sabe q vamos ficar tristes e por isso mesmo q as escreve!!! T_T_

_Camus - Milo, controle-se... ¬¬ *ainda segurando lágrimas*_

_Hyoga - Sabe... Às vezes concordo plenamente com Milo... T_T_

_Nhai... E depois de Nando-kun tanto me chamar de psicótica, ainda tem vcs... Eu... Eu ñ sou problemática!_

_Milo e Hyoga - É SIM!!! T_T_

_Mestre Camus... Fala com eles..._

_Camus - Não dá... Tb tô começando a concordar..._

_Ninguém merece X.x_

_Bom... Esse foi o primeiro capítulo! No próximo, o conhecimento de um novo mundo! Ver td como se fosse a primeira vez é realmente facinante, apesar de muito estranho. Como todos nós vamos lidar com esses acontecimentos? Como será, para Milo e mestre Camus o impácto do q vão descobrir? Espero q estejam curiosos para continuar!!!_

_Estou à espera dos comentaŕios!!! Até a próxima!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Olá de novo!!! Vamos para mais um capítulo de Além das Memórias!!!_

_Milo - E para mais um capítulo de maldades ¬¬_

_Ah, Milo, quer parar com essa chantagem emocional?_

_MIlo - Chantagem??? Vcs vão ver a chantagem ù.u_

_Bom... Infelismente hj ñ tô c/ muito tempo, então ñ vou poder ficar discutindo esse tipo de coisa u.u_

_Milo - Vc tah fugindo da reta ¬¬_

_Ñ tô u.u Agora vamos ao capítulo... Espero q gostem!!!_

_---_

_**Uma Mente em Branco:**_

Milo e Camus chegam ao hospital, deparando-se com o Grande Mestre. Não sabiam por que estaria ali, apesar de também se preocupar, fora lá apenas uma vez, logo após voltar à vida. Depois voltou aos seus afazeres como Grande Mestre.

--- Shion-sama? – estranhou Camus.

--- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o outro.

--- Eu senti a mente de Nala voltar à consciência – começou, mas foi interrompido.

--- Quê?! Nala acordou?! – avançou Milo, e repentinamente percebeu que o segurava forte nos ombros – Ah! Desculpa, Shion-sama. – e o soltou de imediato.

--- Tudo bem. Mas... Precisam se acalmar. As notícias não são de todo boas.

Os dois gelaram, suas expressões antes esperançosas se tornaram de preocupação. Nada disseram, apenas esperaram por explicações.

--- Parece... Que a mente dela está em branco.

--- Do que está falando?! – tornou o Escorpião.

--- Provavelmente... Ela não vai nos reconhecer, nem se lembrar de si própria. O choque do corpo e espírito foi tão grande que se criou uma barreira contra suas memórias.

--- Está dizendo que ela está com amnésia? – perguntou Camus, tentando disfarçar o ranger de dentes.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça pesarosamente, e os instruiu a terem cuidado em como agir. Tinha agora que correr para avisar o garoto que estava no quarto, antes que ele tivesse um baque.

--- Mas... – gaguejou Milo – Ela ainda vai lembrar, né... Shion-sama?

--- Não poderia dizer – os dois gelaram novamente – mas sabendo o quanto ela é forte, acho que temos boas expectativas.

Ficaram mais calmos, mas seus corações pesavam por saber que não poderiam abraçá-la e beijá-la, que não poderiam dizer o quanto sentiram sua falta ou o quanto estavam preocupados. Entraram, indo direto ao quarto.

---ooo---

Aquele garoto quase não se continha, seus olhos se tornaram turvos, eu me preocupei, não sei bem por que, mas ia lhe perguntar se estava bem. Antes, porém, ainda com aquele sorriso que me parecia um disfarce, ele se esquivou.

--- Eu vou chamar o médico.

--- Médico...? – estranhei.

--- Sim. Você esteve dormindo por um bom tempo. Ele tem que ver como você está.

Virou-se subitamente e saiu. Alguns minutos depois o homem de branco veio ver como eu estava. Me chamava, não sei por que, de "Nala-sama", e era extremamente atencioso.

Do lado de fora, os olhos azuis transbordavam, os dedos se apertavam contra o peito como se quisesse apertar o próprio coração, que sentia se esmigalhar dentro de si. Soluçava baixinho, escondendo o rosto sob as madeixas molhadas de lágrimas. Os três Cavaleiros viram a cena logo que chegaram, Shion baixou o rosto.

--- Droga... Tarde demais.

Camus não agüentou a cena, aquilo de ignorar seus sentimentos que ficasse para as batalhas. Hyoga era seu discípulo, mais do que isso, era como se fosse seu filho, e nunca o vira tão frágil. Aproximou-se, Hyoga o percebeu e logo fez menção de secar os olhos, mas o mestre segurou sua mão.

--- Tudo bem, Hyoga. Pode chorar dessa vez.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos molhados, sua expressão dolorida fez o mestre tremer, parecia uma criança amedrontada, implorando por consolo. O aquariano atendeu ao pedido suplicante, puxando-o para abraçá-lo, e o discípulo logo aceitou, soluçando no ombro de Camus.

--- Mestre... O que eu faço...?

Ele se manteve em silêncio, dando-lhe apenas o conforto silencioso de seus braços paternais. Milo assistia a tudo sem saber que reação tomar, e logo se jogou num banco abaixando a cabeça como se fosse afundar no chão.

--- Eu só queria abraçar ela... – murmurou – Só queria chamá-la de irmãzinha outra vez, e a ouvir me chamar de irmão.

Shion era quem menos sabia o que fazer, e teve de respirar fundo antes de dar qualquer conselho àqueles três. "Mas o que poderia dizer que não parecesse uma tola filosofia infantil?" – pensava consigo mesmo. Aproximou-se, tentando ser o mais racional possível.

--- Escutem... Eu sei que isso parece difícil, mas agora que Nala está completamente perdida neste mundo, ela vai precisar de muito apoio. Quem estiver com ela terá de passar segurança. E serão vocês três, certo?

Eles parecem entender, Hyoga e Milo enxugam as lágrimas. O médico sai do quarto de cabeça baixa, e só agora percebe a presença dos outros Cavaleiros.

--- Oh... Grande Mestre, Cavaleiros, boa tarde.

--- Como ela está? – pergunta logo Milo.

--- Bem... Ela parece muito bem, mas não se lembra de nada... Precisarei de alguns exames.

--- Isso não é necessário. – diz Shion – Eu posso ver o estado da mente dela sem precisarmos de máquinas. Só a deixe se acostumar conosco.

--- Como quiser, senhor.

Ele sai, deixando os quatro a vontade após uma reverência. Hyoga logo entraria no quarto, mas Shion o chama de volta.

--- Cisne...

--- Sim, Shion-sama.

--- Não se esqueça que, para quem não tem memórias, as que criará a partir de agora são muito importantes.

Ele assentiu e entrou, eu olhava atenta e curiosamente para uma das máquinas onde linhas pulsavam. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu.

--- Nala?

Tornei para ele, seu sorriso era tão lindo... Mas os olhos estavam vermelhos. "Por que...? Por que ele me deixa tão preocupada?" Aproximou-se da cama, olhou para a máquina que eu fitava antes e apontou para ela.

--- São seus batimentos.

--- Batimentos...? São linhas.

Riu, achando graça de meu comentário, e sentou-se ao meu lado.

--- É uma máquina que mede as batidas de seu coração. Quando ele bate, a linha pulsa mais alto.

--- Coração...? – perguntei ainda perdida.

Ele tomou uma de minhas mãos, transmitindo um aconchegante calor. Não podia entender por que, mas me sentia extremamente bem perto dele. "Será que é porque foi a primeira pessoa que vi?" Afinal, o médico, para mim, era apenas um homem gentil e atencioso, mas este garoto tinha algo diferente. Sem que eu soubesse por que, e sem que ele percebesse, o gráfico começa a pulsar mais rápido. Ele leva minha mão até o lado esquerdo de meu peito, soltando-a.

--- Sinta... Ele está batendo aí dentro de você. É o que a mantém viva.

Eu senti, e realmente, algo palpitava dentro de mim. "Será que é assim em todo mundo?" Levei a mão até o peito dele, do mesmo lado que mostrara em mim, ele hesitou e seu rosto se tornou vermelho, mas eu não entendia essas reações. Mesmo assim deixou que sentisse o bater de seu coração.

--- Por que... O seu é mais rápido?

--- Ah... Er... – estava mais vermelho – Bom... Muda de pessoa pra pessoa.

Seu sorriso era diferente agora, parecia mais espontâneo, senti meu coração mais quente com esse sorriso, senti vontade de sorrir também. Mas eu nem havia percebido que, instintivamente, eu já o havia feito. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, fazendo-me sentir que ficaria sozinha novamente, mas eu queria ficar mais com ele.

--- Aonde você vai? – perguntei preocupada.

--- Ora – tornou novamente sorrindo – Você não pode conhecer só uma pessoa. Eu volto rápido, ta?

Ele saiu e chamou os que estavam com ele, logo voltou, acompanhado de mais três homens. Um parecia muito sério, de longos e revoltados cabelos cor de musgo e olhos púrpuras. O segundo tinha um porte belo e elegante, de cabelos lisos e esverdeados e olhos azuis. Apesar de também parecer sério, senti algo diferente quando se aproximou, uma proximidade respeitosa. O terceiro trazia os olhos tão preocupados que senti vontade de abraçá-lo, um belo jovem de olhos azuis escuros, cabelos longos e revoltados da mesma cor, desfez-se da preocupação e abriu um caloroso sorriso que o fez parecer a pessoa mais gentil do mundo. Foi ele o primeiro a se aproximar, parecia tenso, como que se segurando em suas próprias atitudes.

--- Oi... Nala...

--- Oi.

Meu sorriso foi instintivo, eu não compreendia direito, mas percebia que algumas pessoas que via me faziam sentir mais ou menos afinidade. "Por que essas sensações tão diferentes com cada pessoa?" Seus olhos brilharam mais com meu sorriso, ele se aproximou mais, colocando a mão sobre minha cabeça.

--- Como se sente?

--- Estou bem.

--- Que bom. Meu nome é Milo, está bem?

--- Milo... Gosto desse nome.

--- É claro que gosta. – disse fazendo pose – É o nome mais bonito depois do seu.

Eu ri, ele era engraçado, divertido, espontâneo, aqueles olhos cintilantes tinham vida e calor. Olhei então para o homem sério que via tudo pouco atrás, ele parecera esboçar um sorriso nos lábios, mas muito sutil. Eu queria muito saber quem era o dono daquele olhar sério e profundo, daqueles enigmáticos olhos azuis.

--- E o senhor, quem é?

Ele me olhou, torcendo um pouco o nariz.

--- Senhor...? Me faz parecer velho...

--- Desculpe. – tornei envergonhada.

--- Ah, não! Não precisa fazer essa cara, foi só um comentário. Eu sou Camus.

--- E ele? – olhei para o último dos presentes.

--- Shion. – respondeu o homem de belos olhos púrpuras.

--- Eles são todos amigos. – disse Hyoga.

Certamente que eu sentia como se fossem amigos, me sentia bem perto deles, mas também achava estranho aquele bem estar perto de pessoas das quais eu não me lembrava. Aquele vazio ainda estava dentro de mim, mesmo que menos intenso por causa das pessoas que me cercavam, ainda sentia aquela sensação angustiante por não saber nem mesmo quem eu era.

--- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

--- Claro! – respondeu Milo de pronto.

--- Por que... Por que não me lembro de nada?

Ele engasgou, seus olhos se tornaram um tanto quanto opacos. Talvez ele fosse espontâneo demais para esconder que não gostava daquela idéia, embora eu não entendesse tal atitude. Percebendo isso, Shion rapidamente se pôs à frente do grupo, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

--- Na verdade, você teve um grande desgaste físico, psicológico e espiritual. Por isso essa reação, suas lembranças estão, de certa forma, seladas no seu subconsciente.

--- O que aconteceu comigo...? – eu ficara um tanto quanto receosa.

--- Digamos, por enquanto, que foram apenas acontecimentos fortes demais para uma só pessoa.

--- Mas...

Ele tocou minha cabeça, como um pai faria com seu filho, e com um olhar gentil continuou.

--- Você deve descobrir e se lembrar por si só, Nala.

--- Por que...? – tudo aquilo realmente me deixava confusa.

--- Porque só assim estaremos mais perto da certeza de que sua mente e sua alma estão prontas para estas lembranças.

Ele sorriu, eu estava muito mais confusa, cheia de curiosidade e com um buraco negro em meu coração. Queria mais do que tudo minhas lembranças de volta, e não dá-las a mim me parecia injusto. Mas por algum motivo achava que deveria confiar naquele homem, ele transmitia uma majestade e confiança que eu entendia tanto quanto todo resto à minha volta. Milo voltou a sorrir então.

--- Não se preocupe. Se Shion-sama diz que você pode fazer isso, então podemos confiar. Até por que... Mesmo que você não saiba, você tem uma força magnífica.

Será que eu sou mesmo tão forte? Essa pergunta ecoa no fundo da minha consciência, como algo de que eu não tinha certeza, talvez nem mesmo acredite, mas é algo que eu desejo do fundo do meu coração, tanto quanto estar perto de três daquelas pessoas que acabara de conhecer. O jovem sorridente e expansivo de cabelos azuis revoltados, o homem elegante de cabelos cor de esmeralda, tão calado, mas que me parecia tão próximo, e aquele belo garoto de cabelos dourados e olhos da cor do céu, céu que eu ainda não tinha visto, a não ser pela janela que reparara há pouco tempo do meu lado.

Lá fora, pássaros voavam rápidos e leves, livres. Era tão belo vê-los, faziam-me pensar se eles se importavam tanto com suas lembranças, se eles as guardavam em seus coraçõezinhos que deviam ser tão pequenos. Mas quem está aqui sou eu... Quem sairá daqui e provará a experiência de ver um mundo completamente novo, com um infinito a ser descoberto, era eu. Talvez isso parecesse triste, de certa forma, pois o vazio de não saber quem sou ainda estava dentro de mim. Mas talvez seja algo único, uma oportunidade incrível de ver toda uma beleza e um amontoado enorme de mistérios por uma visão nova. Como nascer de novo... Sim... Até ter minhas memórias de volta, vou encarar isso como um desafio a ser superado, e nada melhor do que ter sempre algo à frente para se descobrir e superar. Mesmo que não me lembre... Sinto que esse sempre foi meu modo de pensar.

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Bom... POr hj é isso pessoal!!! Desculpem a pressa e a consequente falta das conversinhas, mas hj tô sem tempo mesmo _ Só ñ queria ficar de novo sem postar por tanto tempo XD  
_

_Mas ainda tô esperando os comentários!!! Espero q estejam gostando!!! Até o próximo capítulo, na semana q vem!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Oiê!!!! Como foi o último Capítulo???_

_Milo - Como foi??? O q acha?? Horrível!!! Sabe o quão má vc é fazendo a gnt agir como se nd fosse naquela situação??? Vc só pode estar precisando de um analista T_T_

_Tava perguntando pros leitores, Milo. Pára de ser chntagista ¬¬_

_Milo - Não sou chantagista ¬¬_

_Magina... Ainda me pergunto como Stella-chan te suporta ù.u Aliás... Valew pelo coment, Stella-chan!!! Q bom q tá gostando, e pode deixar q o rabo torto aniki vai sofrer um bocado ainda *sorriso malígno*_

_Milo - Eu disse q ela precisa de um analista __

_Camus - Qtas vezes vou ter q mandar vc se controlar? Será q tenho q te por num esquife? ¬¬_

_Milo - E vc q mal consegue continuar fingindo q ñ tá querendo chorar?? ò.o_

_Camus - Coment? ò.o_

_Gnt... Hehehe... Cadê o Hyoga...?_

_Milo - Trancado no quarto, chorando feito uma mocinha... ù.u_

_Exagerado... ¬¬ Enfim... Nando-kun!!! Obrigada a vc tb pelo coment e por ler minha fic!!! Espero encontrá-lo logo no msn p/ gnt papear!!! Bjus p/ td mundo e vamos a mais um capítulo. Espero q gostem e q comentem!!!!!_

---

_**Mundo Novo:**_

Saí do hospital poucos dias depois, afinal, fisicamente eu estava muito bem. Porém ainda tinha dois grandes curativos no corpo, um corte na clavícula que ia até próximo ao coração e um nas costelas, do lado direito. Deviam ter sido cortes muito profundos para demorarem tanto a cicatrizar, eu ainda até sentia dores neles... Quando me levantei do leito do hospital, quase caí, não sentia forças em minhas pernas, talvez pelo tempo que fiquei sem andar. O médico disse que eu precisaria de uma tal fisioterapia, mas Milo correu intervir em meu favor.

--- Fisioterapia??? Cê ta maluco??? Essa garota aqui não precisa de nada disso!

--- Mas... Milo-sama... – tentou o médico.

--- Relaxa, doutor... Com este Milo aqui pra ajudar, Nala estará andando em poucos dias. – disse com ar convicto.

O sorriso dele era caloroso sempre, e aquelas palavras cheias de certeza me davam muita força. Ele me tomou em seu colo e me carregou, e quando me tirou do chão fiquei um tanto surpresa. Não só por que aquilo foi muito de repente, mas ele fazia com uma rapidez e facilidade que eu achava incrível.

--- Milo-kun, que está fazendo?!

--- Hey, que negócio é esse de "kun"? Não precisa de formalidade comigo... E não tenha medo que não vou te deixar cair.

--- Não... Não é isso... Eu... É que você vai me carregar até onde? Eu vou pesar...

--- Pesar? Ta de brincadeira? Você é uma pena!

Ele ria com vontade, e me carregou por um longo caminho. O sol cobria tudo ao redor, em volta do hospital havia árvores verdejantes e flores, mais adiante havia colinas rochosas, um bosque um tanto longe, muito verde, caminhos pedregosos, construções um tanto antigas, pilares cilíndricos quebrados, outros sustentando vigas de pedra com entalhes. Mais adiante, porém, havia uma alta colina, na qual se erguiam várias construções, mas iam tão longe que pareciam minúsculas se olhadas de onde estávamos. Havia escadarias que pareciam intermináveis ligando cada uma dessas construções, e Milo virou-se para elas.

--- Minha casa é a nona. – disse sorrindo.

--- Nona...? – espantei-me – Mas mal consigo ver a segunda... Como vai me carregar até lá...?

--- Já disse que você é uma pena, Nala. Não se preocupe... Mas estava pensando em se você não gostaria de correr um pouco...

--- Correr...?

--- Sim... Eu fazia isso quando era criança... Colocar uma pessoa nas costas e correr com ela... Quem ia nas costas sempre se divertia.

Ele parecia ter um sorriso distante agora, algo como que um encanto, e ao mesmo tempo eu achei uma idéia bastante divertida.

--- Tem certeza que não vai cansar demais?

--- Absoluta. – respondeu no maior dos sorrisos.

--- Então quero experimentar. – tornei radiante.

Ele pareceu incrivelmente feliz com isso, parecia uma lembrança muito divertida e feliz para ele. Me colocou então nas costas e subiu escadaria acima. Era incrível como ele conseguia subir tão rápido. Eu não fazia idéia de qual seria a velocidade normal de uma pessoa, ou sua força e resistência, mas para mim aquilo parecia incrível... E mais incrível ainda foi ele falar com a maior naturalidade do mundo, rindo:

--- Se quiser posso ir bem mais rápido que isso.

--- Mais ainda?! Isso parece impossível!

--- Hahaha! O impossível não existe, Nala. Não para nós!

--- Isso é divertido!

Realmente era muito divertido, me preenchia um bom tanto o coração, como se a angústia e o vazio sumissem por alguns momentos. Ele se aquecia num sentimento alegre e inocente. Não sabia de onde vinha tal sentimento, ou seu significado, mas era esplêndido apenas. Meu sorriso era, pela primeira vez, largo e radiante, e eu tinha vontade de cair em gargalhadas. Observava, ao mesmo tempo, as construções pelas quais passávamos tão rápido, eram todas feitas daqueles pilares, mas com tetos belos e cheios de entalhes diferentes, mais bonitos que os anteriores. Uma delas, a sexta, tinha estátuas enormes à porta, mas estavam muito destruídas. Ainda assim, pareciam ter sido muito belas um dia. E assim como elas, as casas também estavam bastante destruída, ainda que desse para ver que eram majestosas.

Chegamos, então, à nona casa da escadaria, entramos, ele me mostrou tudo. Era simplesmente enorme, com um imenso salão de entrada cheio de pilastras muito altas nas laterais, piso de pedra polida, teto cheio de entalhes... Uma energia no ar... Pilastras c/ marcas de algo que as cortou... Meus dedos as tocaram, e parecia ter o mesmo espaçamento entre cada dedo e cada corte... Aquela energia...

--- Que... Lugar é esse...? – perguntei, ainda nas costas do rapaz.

--- Oras, é minha casa... Você vai ficar por aqui... Agora vamos pra cozinha que temos um exímio cozinheiro esta noite.

--- Nós temos...?

--- Sim. Graças a você. – brincou.

Chegou na cozinha, onde Camus preparava alguma coisa. Não fazia idéia do que era, mas cheirava muito bem. Meu estômago respondeu com um alto ronco na mesma hora. Milo me colocou sentada numa cadeira e foi buscar refresco, passou ao lado de Camus e enfiou a mão na tigela, experimentando alguma coisa que havia nela. Camus não pareceu gostar muito, puxando a orelha do rapaz.

--- Non, Milo... Quer estragar a comida?

Era engraçado, o jeito daqueles dois e o sotaque estranho de Camus, parecendo fazer bico para falar, e com um erre elegantemente gutural. Eu acabei por rir. Milo aprontou bandejas e pratos enquanto o outro cozinhava, quando Hyoga entrou na cozinha, abrindo um alegre sorriso ao me ver.

--- Nala! Como esta?

--- Estou bem... – respondi sorrindo.

--- Desculpa. Não pude ir te buscar, fui comprar coisas para a sobremesa... Tenho que correr para preparar.

--- Hyoga-kun também cozinha...?

--- "Kun"? – ele torceu o nariz

--- Oh... Também não gosta que use assim...? Desculpa...

--- Ah, está tudo bem. Só não precisa usar isso comigo. E eu cozinho sim, mestre Camus me ensinou.

--- Eu queria ajudar... – lamentei.

--- Deixe disso. Por esses dias faremos o que for necessário. Quando você estiver bem te ensino o que quiser.

Ele sorria alegremente, um sorriso angelical e gentil que me fez responder da mesma forma. Ele colocou as coisas sobre a pia e tornou para mim, fazendo um galante movimento com a mão, oferecendo-me um belo presente. Era de um vermelho vivo e brilhante em cada uma das sedosas pétalas, com folhas verdes, uma belíssima flor que diziam ser a rainhas das flores, a rosa. Eu aceitei sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos azuis, não sabendo por que, e com o coração tão disparado que o sentia palpitar na garganta.

--- O... Obrigada...

Milo olhou um pouco bravo para Hyoga, puxando sua orelha, sem aparente motivo.

--- Que está fazendo, pato...?

--- Eu...? Nada, ora essa... Dá pra soltar? Ta doendo.

Ele deu de ombros e o soltou, fazendo, pela segunda vez em meu conhecimento, aquele rapaz sério esboçar um sorriso que eu achei bastante galante. Prepararam tudo, Milo pôs a mesa com pratos de porcelana, talheres prateados muito chiques e taças de cristal fino, soltando um comentário brincalhão.

--- Não se preocupe... Não sou fresco a ponto de ter essas coisas finas. Isso é tudo emprestado do Camus aqui. – e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

--- Set tre bian, Milo... – disse o outro sério – agora sente e coma como alguém civilizado para variar...

Eu ri, mas fiquei com a expressão mais confusa do mundo quando Camus me apresentou os pratos.

--- Bian, começaremos com o "Ratatouille". Depois temos "boeuf bourguignon" com pedaços de champignon e Aligot. E a sobremesa que Hyoga preparou, "petit gâteau". Nada seria melhor que um bom vinho tinto para acompanhar, mas acho que non é a melhor hora, então será um bom suco natural... Espero que goste de sua primeira refeição fora do hospital, confesso que merece algo com um pouco de classe depois daquilo.

Milo riu com gosto diante da sutil brincadeira. Eu olhei aquilo tudo por alguns segundos, ainda confusa, até que Hyoga veio em minha salvação, traduzindo tudo aquilo.

--- Ratatouille é conserva de berinjela, tomates e abobrinha, o prato principal é bife ao vinho de Borgonha, champignon é um tipo de cogumelo muito gostoso e Aligot é purê de batatas com queijo. E a minha sobremesa é um bolinho de chocolate com sorvete.

--- Sem medo, irmãzinha. O francês aqui cozinha muito bem, acho que o garoto também não fica atrás. – disse Milo num impulso.

Eu o olhei com ar de interrogação por um segundo, depois, um tanto confusa ainda.

--- Irmãzinha...?

Ficou mudo, um tanto pálido, diria. Será que devia ter feito tal pergunta? Ele parecia agora completamente fora de si, e eu, embora consumida por uma curiosidade tão grande quanto a que eu tinha de tudo ao meu redor, fiquei tentada a pedir desculpas e esquecer de querer uma resposta. Senti uma certa tensão por ali, mas Camus amenizou as coisas.

--- Ora, é uma mania dele... Falar assim com garotas mais novas. Não é, Milo?

--- Claro! – respondeu ele quase que num pulo.

Ouvi que Hyoga suspirou ao meu lado, como que aliviado, mas a tensão logo passou, comemos muito bem naquela tarde, estava tudo delicioso. Com certeza Camus era um cozinheiro espetacular, e a sobremesa parecia ter um sabor especial. Mesmo que não me lembrasse do gosto de tal doce, nem de nada, em verdade, para mim era como se o sabor daquele tal petit gâteau fosse de natureza bem diferente de qualquer outra coisa. Não parecia sentir apenas o gosto material, era como se tivesse algo mais ali...

Por fim, juntos na sala, os quatro reunidos, estavam convictos da necessidade de me mostrarem tudo o que a vida poderia ter de divertido. E aquela tarde foi a vez do controle cheio de botões ligado à caixa com tela que mostrava imagens, o qual eu apertava os botões e um personagem desenhado de jeito muito engraçado se mexia e batia em tartaruguinhas ainda mais engraçadas que ele, pulava bloquinhos, dava cabeçada em pontos de interrogação, entrava por canos verdes, comia cogumelos e estrelas com caras e montava em mini dinossauros risonhos. O mais engraçado é que vencer aquele jogo nada mais era do que atravessar uma imensa barra que subia e descia na tela ao fim de um monte de obstáculos malucos do caminho. E por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, e em princípio me pereceu mesmo, aquilo era absurdamente divertido.

--- O que é isso afinal...? – perguntei dando muita risada daquilo.

--- Ora, isso é um vídeo game! – respondeu Milo rindo.

--- Isso é tão divertido!

--- E olha que é só Super Mário.

--- Espera até conhecer Guitar Hero e Soul Calibur. – completou Hyoga.

E tinha razão... Não acho que eu fosse capaz de imaginar o quanto era divertido apertar botões correspondentes a cores que faziam a música andar, ou lutar louca e desvairadamente contra bonequinhos virtuais.

Enfim... O dia passou, a noite chegou, os três me levaram para ver o crepúsculo, e devo admitir que não acreditei que eu conseguiria ver, no mundo, acontecimento mais espantosamente maravilhoso como aquele. O céu azul se tingiu aos poucos de um laranja vivo e brilhante, manchas róseas se espalhavam pelo horizonte, mesclados ao amarelo dourado que se expandia do centro do sol. Era inacreditável... Tudo em redor, as montanhas e árvores, os rios e templos, tudo se tingia de dourado, como se o mundo e suas coisas fossem a maior jóia do universo.

E depois do pôr do sol, o céu escuro como minha mente ao acordar, na cama do hospital, me trouxeram um certo desconforto, meu coração pesou e ficou frio, e tive vontade de chorar... Mas Hyoga ergueu meu rosto para a imensidão negra e disse:

--- Veja aqueles infindáveis pontos brilhantes lá em cima. Embora esteja tudo escuro, elas ainda brilham.

--- São como nossas almas, que lutam contra tudo que o é obscuro em nossas vidas, mesmo que não tenhamos recordações de porque aquilo nos é obscuro. – continuou Milo.

--- São a prova de que não existe escuridão capaz de fazer com que nossas almas deixem de brilhar. – concluiu Camus.

Me surpreendi profundamente. "Como chamam?" – perguntei, e Hyoga respondeu – "Estrelas." Não consegui conter as lágrimas, quentes e gordas, que rolaram por meu rosto com a emoção que tais palavras me trouxeram, como se eu, agora, tivesse muito mais força em querer me redescobrir e reencontrar minhas memórias. Era o que eles chamavam de esperança, e as minhas estavam incrivelmente reforçadas agora. Hyoga e Camus sorriram, e Milo me deu um forte e caloroso abraço. Voltamos então para a nona casa, onde dormi, pela primeira vez, fora do hospital, numa cama quente e macia, embalada em sonhos que me relembravam aquele dia maravilhoso. O próximo dia seria o primeiro de minha luta pelo verdadeiro brilho de minha alma, que embora sem lembranças, não podia se apagar.

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Bom... Aí está mais um capítulo. Espero q tenham gostado!_

_Milo - Mais um tanto de tortura!!! Nem chamar ela de irmazinha eu posso mais!!! T_T_

_Camus - Já cansei dessa choradeira boba, vou me retirar, com licença..._

_Milo - Vai lá, seu fingido! Aposto q vai chorar escondido. Ou ñ admite chorar nem na SUA presença??? Eu sei q tá chateado pq ela nem te chama mais de mestre e tb ñ lembra de vc!_

_Camus - *de punhos cerrados e olhos lacrimosos, fazendo muuuuuita força p/ escondê-los* Cala a boca, Milo... ù.u_

_Hyoga - Vcs dizem isso... Mas sou eu q ela chama por Hyoga-KUN T_T_

_Milo - Ela chama td mundo c/ Kun... ¬¬_

_Hyoga - Mas... Até eu... T_T_

_Milo - *agarrando Hyoga pela gola e chacoalhando* COMO ASSIM ATÉ VC??? EU SOU O IRMÃO!!! EU SOU MAIS IMPORTANTE E CONHEÇO ELA HÁ MAIS TMP!!! EU É Q TÔ SOFRENDO MAIS!!!_

_Mas q crise de auto piedade e necessidade de atenção _ CHEGA VCS DOIS!!! Er... Hehehe... Bom... Espero q tenham gostadoe q comentem. Seus comentários são muito importantes p/ mim. Até o próximo capítulo!!! *sai correndo se esquivando por um triz dos objetos q Milo e Hyoga atiram um no outro p/ decidir quem está sofredo mais*_


	5. Chapter 4

_Oiê!!! Vamos para mais um capítulo pessoal!!! Eu ia postar esse ontem, mas não sei se foi o pc q eu tava ou o site q deu pau e num consegui editar o texto (inda acho q era o pc, pq eu num me conformo c/ o linux XD) Enfim... Hj é o dia q eu conheço o pessoal muito normal do santuário. Claro, pq carregar toneladas de rochas, rachar muralhas com socos e brilhar q nem olofote de balada, cada um duma cor é muuuuito normal XD_

_Milo - Tah falando o q... Vc tb é assim ¬¬_

_Só q, na época, eu ñ sabia disso u.u_

_Milo - Q ótimo... ¬¬ E qual vai ser a maldade da vez?_

_Ah, pára com isso, ñ vai ser nada ruim u.u_

_Hyoga - Nada ruim??? Vc chama isso de nada ruim? Vc tá mesmo perdendo a kbça __

_Mas o q raios eu fiz dessa vez??? Tô tentando levar a história p/ minha recuperação, dá licença?_

_Hyoga - mas antes tem q maltratar até ñ sobrar nada... __

_Mas q desespero, vc... pára c/ isso... u.u_

_Hyoga - Ah, é... Então dexa o pessoal ler p/ ver o q acontece u.u_

_Certo.... Lah vai então... Aí está o próximo capítulo. Boa leitura e divirtam-se!!!_

_---_

_**Quem são estas pessoas?:**_

Algum tempo passado, meus ferimentos estavam quase curados, eu passeava sempre na companhia de Hyoga, Milo ou Camus, e às vezes estávamos todos juntos. Via pessoas e mais pessoas lutando, treinando, socos, chutes, raios, gente levantando pedra, gente destruindo pedra... Tudo perecia tão espetacular, quase inacreditável, mas não sabia por que aquilo tudo me parecia tão fora do normal e naturalmente aceitável de humanos, sendo que não conhecia nenhum fora dali ou, pelo menos, não me lembrava. Os brilhos que alguns emanavam de seus corpos fazia algo, dentro de mim, vibrar, num sentimento de saudade que eu não sabia explicar.

--- Isso tudo parece tão maravilhoso... Como podem? Que tipo de gente são eles?

--- Eles?! – disse Milo divertido – Quer dizer nós?

--- Todas as pessoas do mundo são assim, então?

--- Não... Mas todos os que estão aqui são muito acima das capacidades de pessoas normais que existem pelo mundo afora.

--- E algumas delas são tão poderosas que estas aí parecem bebês perto delas...

Meus olhos se arregalaram com tal comentário. Fazer aqueles homens que transformavam rochas em pó parecerem bebês? Quem poderia ser tão forte?!

--- Você pode, Nala! – disse Milo com euforia – Se quiser...

--- Eu?! Ser tão forte assim? Isso é impossível, mal consigo segurar uma pilha de roupas sem me atrapalhar...

--- Não devia ser tão negativa, Nala. – Hyoga afirmou – Você tem de acreditar. Esse é o segredo.

--- Acha que posso ser tão forte, Hyoga-kun...?

--- Já disse que não precisa desse "kun" – disse de nariz torcido como todas as vezes que o chamava assim – E não acho que você possa... Tenho certeza.

--- Claro que você pode! Afinal, você é...

Milo parou de repente, eu esperava que continuasse, fiquei olhando para ele cheia de curiosidade, mas ele baixou o rosto com o olhar perdido e um tanto triste por um curtíssimo segundo, e depois voltou a sorrir como sempre, olhando para mim.

--- Afinal, você sobreviveu a esses cortes aí, né? Você só pode ser muito forte!

Olhei para ele confusa, mas ele se virou e retomou caminho. Encarei Hyoga, esperando que ele pudesse explicar, mas ele soltou um suspiro entristecido, sorriu para mim com aquele jeito que eu sabia que era de quem me escondia algo, e seguiu caminho. Eu corri atrás deles, puxei suas camisas e pedi, com o rosto rubro pela vergonha.

--- Vocês... Me ensinam, então?

Eles pareciam um pouco surpresos com o pedido, Milo, então ficou sério, sentou-se numa rocha e explicou.

--- Nala... Eu sei que você tem todo o potencial para ser mais forte que qualquer um desses molengas ali na arena... Mas você precisa saber que para ser forte assim, você tem que ter um treinamento tão árduo que você pode até morrer. Aqueles caras ali estão arriscando suas vidas nesses treinos...

--- Você não precisa se expor como eles... – disse Hyoga, como que preocupado – Nós podemos protegê-la de qualquer coisa.

Foi quando meu olhar mudou repentinamente, tornando-se determinado e desafiador, não sabia de onde vinha aquele sentimento cheio de calor que me preencheu, mas fechei o punho e falei com uma convicção que não sabia fazer parte de mim.

--- Mas eu quero! Não quero que ninguém tenha de se sacrificar por mim! Quero ser forte como vocês dizem ser e não me importo de correr o risco de morrer. Vocês são fortes, não são? Porque eu também não posso ser?

--- Você... – Hyoga hesitou – não tem mesmo medo?

--- Não tenho medo de nada! Quero ser forte como vocês. Quero me sentir viva, afinal eu tava quase morta até semanas atrás.

Hyoga baixou o rosto, seus olhos pareceram tremer e seus punhos se fecharam com muita força, como que numa recordação nada agradável.

--- Eu preferia que... Isso nunca fosse preciso. Treinos, perigos... Mas se ficar feliz com isso... Eu a ajudarei.

Meu olhar mudou novamente, agora estava feliz, radiante, eu diria.

--- Obrigada! – disse num impulso, quando Milo entrou no meio da conversa.

--- E deixar você sozinha com esse moleque?! Nem a pau! Eu vou ajudar também!

Hyoga fez a cara de tédio mais engraçada que eu tinha visto naquelas poucas semanas, e Milo me puxou em seus braços, me fazendo cafunés.

No dia seguinte me vesti como, diziam eles, as mulheres se vestiam para treinar por ali, desci as casas todas e fui para a arena de treino. As pessoas em redor pareciam me olhar de uma forma estranha, com tanta curiosidade e aparente espanto que eu me senti incomodada. Voltei para perto de Milo.

--- Por que me olham assim, Milo? Por acaso não gostam de mim?

--- Ora, pare com isso, Nala. Eles são uns tapados. Não se preocupe que eles não têm nada contra você. Vamos lá!

Foi quando Hyoga entrou na arena, acompanhado de um garoto de olhar quase infantil, um rosto preocupado olhando para mim com seus olhos verdes como seus longos e revoltosos cabelos. Ele correu até mim e me abraçou fervorosamente, sem que eu entendesse nada, sem saber como reagir.

--- Nala! Que bom ver você! Eu já estava achando que não ia acordar! Como pôde nos deixar tão preocupados?

--- O... O que... Quem...?

Ele se afastou, suas faces estavam tão lavadas de lágrimas que eu não podia entender, com um sorriso radiante que me fazia ter vontade de rir de volta e retribuir o abraço, mas eu não tinha idéia de quem era aquele rapaz. Ele então fez uma expressão de desentendimento diante minha confusão, Hyoga lhe tocou o ombro.

--- Shun... Eu não tive tempo de contar...

--- Hyoga... Nala... O que foi?

--- Desculpa... – eu disse timidamente – É que... Eu não me lembro de nada antes de acordar no hospital... Nem de ninguém...

--- O que...? – ele ficou um pouco parado – Gente, eu sei que vocês gostam de brincar, mas isso é cruel...

--- Não é brincadeira, Shun... – disse Hyoga entristecido – Eu ia te contar mas não deu tempo... Desculpa...

Ele engoliu em seco, depois se apresentou como Shun, um Cavaleiro, ou seja, uma pessoa poderosa como poucas naquele lugar, o que queria dizer que ele deveria ser muito poderoso, pelo menos ao que Hyoga disse, pois Shun era por demais humilde para admitir que era realmente poderoso. Milo revirou os olhos, entediado com a conversa.

--- Ah! Quer saber? Se o garotinho não tem coragem de dizer que é forte, eu tenho. E digo mais, sou um dos doze mais fortes do mundo.

Ele fez pose de herói, me fazendo rir, saltou para a arena e chamou Camus, que estava por lá vendo o treino de outros rapazes. À contragosto do francês, o puxou para o centro da arena e o forçou à uma luta. Ele atacava com golpes giratórios tão rápidos que eu quase não conseguia acompanhar, e Camus se desviava com tanta facilidade que parecia absurdamente incrível. Milo então gritou.

--- Ah, picolé! Luta direito, vai! Por que esse corpo mole???

--- Milo... Você é mesmo uma criança grande...

Ele então se moveu rapidamente para o lado, num giro, apontou o dedo para o amigo, fazendo sair dele um anel brilhando que envolveu o outro, deixando-o sem ação. Milo brilhou numa luz dourada estonteante, desfazendo-se do anel.

--- Hahahaha! Você não me pega com essa pingüim, eu te conheço!

Mas ele saltara tão rápido em direção à luz do sol que Milo não viu sua trajetória. Ele pousou atrás do amigo, que deu um suspiro, reclamando.

--- Mas que droga...

E Camus lhe deu um tapinha na cabeça, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível.

--- Presta mais atenção, hiper ativo.

Hyoga riu, eu estava maravilhada com aqueles dois. Nem de perto qualquer um dos outros que eu vira treinar poderiam chegar aos pés daquilo. Mas ainda parecia nada para os dois, como se estivessem apenas brincando. Agora eu queria mais ainda ser treinada para ficar forte como eles, e eles finalmente aceitaram me treinar. Só faltava esperar para ver como seria esse tal treinamento. Eu estava um pouco nervosa e insegura, mas confiava em que os três cuidariam bem de mim e que nada de ruim aconteceria.

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Milo - Ah, mas q pato hiper-sensível... Não foi tão ruim assim..._

_Camus - É... Até q a luta foi boa._

_Devo admitir q babo até hj só de lembrar xD_

_Hyoga - do q estão falando? Ela... Fez exatamente o q eu sabia q faria, mais cedo ou mais tarde!_

_O q, criatura?!_

_Hyoga - Voltar pra vida de amazona!!!_

_Camus - Qual o problema? Vai dizer q não se orgulha de ser cavaleiro?_

_Hyoga - Gosto, mas..._

_Milo - Se tivesse q escolher, não voltaria a ser?_

_Hyoga - Voltaria, mas..._

_Milo - Então qual o problema, cabeção? ¬¬_

_Hyoga - ELA VAI VORTAR A CORRER PERIGO!!! Ela já quase morreu uma vez!!! Vai correr esse risco de novo!!!_

_Milo - Ñ é q o picolé jr tem razão...? EU Ñ POSSO PERMITIR Q MINH IRMÃZINHA FASSA ISSO!!!_

_-.-_

_Camus - Mas q bando de desacreditados, são vcs dois! Párem de tanto escândalo!_

_Hyoga - Mas vc ñ se preocupa, mestre?_

_Milo - Ele é um cubo de gelo, esqueceu? u.u_

_Camus - uma coisa ñ tem nada a ver com a outra ¬¬_

_Até há uns dois capítulos vc tava dizendo q ele só ñ admite os próprios sentimentos, Milo ¬¬_

_Milo - Não lembro u.u_

_Além de escadaloso, chantagista emocional, ainda fingido. Onde eu fui amarrar meu burro __

_Bom... Mas Vamos acabar com essa discução besta. u.u Espero q todos tenham gostado muito do capítulo e q estejam gostando muito da fic!!! E mais uma vez... Comentem, por favor!!!!! Agora o próximo capítulo é só na semana q vem, pq vou-me para o feriado!!!_

_Até mais!!!_

_Feliz Páscoa e muitos ovos de chocolate p/ todos!!!!! Só ñ comam duma vez p/ ñ dar indigestão xD_


	6. Chapter 5

_E ai pessoal!!! Como foi a páscoa? Muito chocolate? Espero q sim!!! E q frio tah fazendo por aki hj!!! XD Bom, vamos a mais um capítulo, pq ontem, pra variar como em toda segunda, deu muita preguiça de passar por aki XD_

_Hyoga - Queria q ela tivesse preguiça de forçar a gnt a levar ela de volta pro caminho da morte..._

_Milo - Ah, cala a boca, pato! Foi vc quem concordou no fim do capítulo passado ¬¬_

_Camus - Não comecem com essa briga infantil outra vez... ò.o_

_Milo e Hyoga - OU O Q??? Ò.Ó_

_Camus - Mas q mau educados... ù.u_

_Erm... Antes que estoure a segunda Guerra Santa da nossa época (o q vai entrar pra história como a única ocasião em q isso caonteceu...) Vamos soltar logo esse capítulo, né... *segurando Milo e Hyoga pelas golas das costas das camisetas p/ ñ avançarem contra Camus*_

_Camus - Deixe-os virem... ù.u_

_Espero q gostem do capítulo... Boa leitura!!! ^-^0_

---

_**Treinos:**_

O treino começou com a coisa mais simples do mundo: Aprender a socar. E por incrível que pareça foi algo extremamente prazeroso. Socar, defender e chutar, em repetições incessantes até que tudo ficasse fácil e parecesse natural de meu corpo. O que, segundo eles, aconteceu até que bem rápido, eu devia ter uma facilidade natural para as coisas marciais. Um menino passava por ali e veio conversar. Era alegre e expansivo.

--- Oi, Milo! E aí, como vão as coisas! Nala! Você aprende rápido, heim? Sou Kiki, discípulo de Mu de Áries e recém condecorado Cavaleiro de Altar! Sou o braço direito do Grande Mestre, Shion, Agora! Não é legal???

Eu estava confusa com tantas informações, ele parecia um garoto realmente hiper ativo, cheio de energia. Milo deu um tapa na nuca dele, fazendo-o olhá-lo de forma indignada, com cara de "por que fez isso?"

--- Para de ser metido, moleque, se quer mostrar que é forte ajuda a treinar aqui.

--- Olha só quem fala, senhor "eu sou o mais forte do universo" – disse com olhar de tédio, mas depois riu para mim – Mas eu ajudo sim. Dá um socão aqui!

Ele apontou para o próprio nariz, eu fiquei confusa, era muito estranho bater em alguém assim do nada. Olhei para Milo, achando que me diria o que fazer, mas só soltou um "manda ver seu melhor soco". Eu fiquei meio envergonhada com aquilo, meu rosto ficou vermelho, mas o menino tornou.

--- Deixa disso, Nala onee-chan! Eu sou bem forte!

--- Onee-chan...? – perguntei confusa.

--- Isso mesmo! Vamos! Eu agüento!

--- T... Ta...

Concentrei o meu melhor soco, puxando a energia do centro do meu corpo, como Milo e Hyoga falaram para fazer. Sem saber como ou porque, um forte arrepio subiu minha espinha, eu desferi um soco tão perfeito que nem eu acreditava que havia saído. Um brilho laranja acompanhou o golpe contra o peito do garoto que, de sorridente, tornou-se pasmo. Ele voou a metros de distância, contra a parede da arena, todos me olharam muito assustados, e eu estava ainda mais assustada. Ouvi alguns comentários por perto.

--- Você viu isso! Lançou tão longe um cavaleiro de prata!

--- Não é só isso... Kiki-sama tem poder de um dourado, afinal, é o braço direito do Grande Mestre! Ele é o Cavaleiro de Altar!

--- Então ela é mesmo aquela garota?! Incrível!

--- Só pode... Para derrubar Kiki-sama tão fácil. Mesmo com ele de guarda aberta, tem que ser muito poderoso!

Eu não sabia se ficava confusa, pasma, com vergonha das pessoas ou preocupada com o menino. Corri até ele e tentei levantar as pedras, mas eram muito pesadas.

--- Kiki-kun... Eu... Desculpa... Não pensei que...

Ele levantou as rochas facilmente, olhou para mim com o rosto ralado e começou a rir como se tivesse ouvido uma grande piada.

--- Hahaha! Nala onee-chan, você não muda mesmo! Foi um belo soco! Da próxima eu vou defender, heim! – olhou para o sol – Ai, não! Eu aqui brincando e o Grande Mestre me esperando... Vou levar uma baita bronca. Tenho que ir agora, tchau!

Ele levantou e saiu correndo, com um alegre sorriso no rosto. Eu permaneci parada, no mesmo lugar, um pouco pasma. Hyoga ria do acontecido, eu olhei para ele e para Milo, e o último deu um sorrisinho irônico.

--- Você precisa mesmo que te ensinem...?

Fiquei vermelha de vergonha, baixei o rosto e falei baixo.

--- As pessoas ficaram fazendo comentários de mim, como se soubessem quem eu sou... Mas eu não entendo nada. O que todos eles querem dizer?

--- Não se incomode com os outros. – disse Hyoga num sorriso confiante – Você tem de ser você mesma, ninguém aqui vai querer impedi-la disso.

--- E se tentar... – um brilho sinistro passou pelos olhos de Milo, fazendo as pessoas que estavam na arena se afastarem assustadas – Vai virar peneira...

Camus chegou, tocou o ombro de Milo e riu.

--- Ta bom, seu aracnídeo inconseqüente. O santuário inteiro entendeu.

Ele me mandou sentar, começou a explicar coisas que pareciam tão nostálgicas que não conseguia tirar os olhos e a atenção do francês.

--- O que aconteceu agora foi você conseguir expandir o cosmo inconscientemente. Ele é a energia do universo que há dentro de cada um de nós. O universo se formou da explosão inicial de todas as coisas que estavam condensadas num espaço muito pequeno. Foi o Big Bang, uma explosão de tanto poder que pôde criar tudo no universo, assim como pode destruir tudo nele. Você só precisa aprender a controlar essa energia dentro de si, e saber explodi-la da maneira que você quer.

Falou mais algumas coisas, sobre tudo ser formado de átomos, sobre destruir os átomos, ou controlá-los, diminuindo sua vibração e abaixando a temperatura. Alguns exercícios mais difíceis que fiz foram estes de controlar o tal do cosmo. Hyoga meditava comigo, o tempo todo ao meu lado, me ajudando a me concentrar e sentir meu cosmo. Era quente, fluía como água acalentadora e ao mesmo tempo refrescante dentro de mim, se concentrando no centro de meu corpo, passando pela linha central dele e se espalhando por cada ponto. Uma leve luz alaranjada se expandia de meu corpo, e começava a tomar conta do lugar, cada vez mais forte. Camus ia me dando instruções de como controlar para não explodir inesperadamente, para fazer da energia como eu quisesse.

Quando comecei a aprender a usar o cosmo para manipular a temperatura, era também Camus quem coordenava os treinos, e Hyoga sempre estava junto, enquanto Milo ficava do lado, nos olhando de um modo que, talvez, fosse de quem queria participar, mas às vezes seu olhar me intrigava... Hyoga se ajoelhou diante de mim, colocando as mãos com as palmas para frente, na altura do meu busto. Eu fiquei um pouco confusa, sem saber o significado, mas ele sorriu gentilmente.

--- Coloque suas mãos com as minhas. – falou, me deixando com o rosto corado de vergonha – Vou te mostrar como fazer para manipular o gelo.

Eu obedeci, toquei sua mão, e era impossível acreditar que aquela mão tão quente e acolhedora pudesse fazer um frio tão intenso como diziam. Meu coração disparou com aquele simples toque, sem que eu entendesse porque aquilo acontecia, meu rosto queimava e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos seus. Eram tão profundamente puros, um azul claro que se parecia com o céu, como águas cristalinas de uma fonte, e os cabelos revoltados e longos tinham um dourado que brilhava sob a luz do sol. Meus olhos, então, se arregalaram num espanto, tornando-se turvos como num transe.

--- A... Asas... Prateadas...

--- Nala...? Você ta bem?

--- Anjo...?

Ele tocou meu rosto, fazendo-me voltar a mim, ainda mais corada e envergonhada. Seu toque era quente e eu sentia uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo. Seu olhar parecia tão preocupado quanto no primeiro dia em que o vi, quando acordei no hospital.

--- Olha pra mim, Nala... Ta tudo bem?

--- É... Eu... To bem... Desculpa...

--- Tudo bem. – disse sorrindo novamente – Quer descansar por hoje?

--- Não! Quero continuar. Eu to bem.

Ele ficou um pouco preocupado, Camus observava a tudo, mas parecia calmo, enquanto Milo nos fitava com seriedade. Ele se aproximou.

--- Isso é mesmo necessário? – disse com olhar de tédio.

--- O que? – perguntou Hyoga em entender ao certo.

--- Você sabe do que estou falando, pato.

--- Mas eu só to ajudando.

--- Ajudando? Não precisa ficar tão perto pra isso! Vai deixando essa mãozinha boba longe do rostinho delicado dela, seu indecente!

--- Mas... Eu não fiz nada!

--- Do que vocês tão falando? – perguntei, completamente deslocada.

--- Viu! Como pode ficar aí se aproveitando da inocência da menina?

Ele estava com cara de bravo, enquanto Hyoga não fazia idéia do que fazer, mas neste momento Camus finalmente entrou na conversa, com sua calma de sempre.

--- Já chega, Milo. Não tem nada a ver e você sabe disso, então pára de ser infantil.

--- Eu não sou infantil! Não percebeu que esse moleque ta se aproveitando dela?

--- Mon Dieu, Milo. Isso é psicose!

--- Você ta protegendo ele!

--- Você é que não admite que as pessoas crescem! Deixa de ser super protetor!

Milo se calou, afastando-se, continuei sem entender nada. Camus tornou para nós.

--- Continuem vocês dois. Milo só estava preocupado à toa.

Aceitamos, Hyoga novamente tocou as palmas das minhas mãos com as palmas das dele. Tentei me concentrar no exercício, por mais que meu coração disparasse daquela forma, comecei a sentir o cosmo de Hyoga fluir e deixar tudo ao redor mais e mais gélido, eu expandia meu cosmo para agüentar o frio e tentava sentir o movimento das moléculas do ar. Mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como aquele cosmo me parecia tão nostálgico. Imagens me vinham à mente, um lugar todo branco, cristais de gelo pairando no ar, um arco íris dançando no céu noturno, todo enfeitado de incontáveis estrelas... Uma porta que se abria, olhos azuis, cabelos dourados, a mesma preocupação estampada no par de orbes infantis, mas não consegui ver direito seu rosto... Quem era? Só via as asas brancas em suas costas. E de repente... Uma pontada que parecia partir meu coração, no meio da escuridão, as belas asas se tingiram de sangue, os olhos se fecharam, e um corpo tombou. Era a mesma pessoa que me abriu a porta? Vi o corpo do menino caído no chão, inerte e cheio de sangue, com as asas sem penas, os ossos delas quebrados. Eu abracei o pequeno corpo do menino, meu coração parecia se rasgar, queria gritar com todas as minhas forças...

Uma nevasca gigantesca se formou ao nosso redor, mas não era o cosmo de Hyoga que fazia isso, ele tentava me fazer acordar do transe, me sacudindo pelos ombros, olhando em meus olhos opacos e vazios, Camus tentava controlar a tempestade, mas dentro da barreira que formara, parecia um tufão arrasador.

--- Nala! Nala, olha pra mim! Volta, por favor!

Eu chorava, meus olhos derramavam lágrimas de sangue aos pés de Hyoga, Milo tentava se aproximar de nós dois, morrendo de preocupação.

--- Eu vou matar esse moleque! O que ele aprontou?!

--- Fique quieto, Milo! Você sabe que não é culpa dele!

Hyoga me abraçou, eu senti aquele calor, o mesmo calor dos braços daquele anjo, o anjo de meus sonhos. A tempestade se acalmou, minhas lágrimas agora eram de água como qualquer outra, desmaiei nos braços dele, que eram tão reconfortantes, mas em meu coração pairava ainda o rosto inerte do menino de asas quebradas em meus braços.

Ao longe, uma sombra observa tudo, sob o escuro de sua capa, um sorriso macabro se desenha, o ser dá as costas e caminha para longe, sem que ninguém o perceba.

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Hyoga - Posso saber o q raio tah acontecendo agora???_

_Milo - Não me diga q vc deu pra ter sonhos proféticos O.O_

_Camus - Acho q aquilo ñ era bem o futuro, Milo, se vc conseguir ter um pouco mais de atenção na leitura ¬¬_

_Milo - Como é q dá p/ ter atenção com a minha irmãzinha tendo um ataque desses seu bloco de gelo!!!!! ò.ó_

_Camus - *tapando os ouvidos* Mas q escândalo... -.-_

_Hyoga - Mas... Mas... VC quase morreu, Nala!!!_

_Ñ sou tão mole assim ¬¬_

_Hyoga - Não mesmo... Vc quase destrói o Santuário -.-_

_Tah... Eu tive umn chilique e uma visão muito forte, oras... Desculpa, não foi culpa minha u.u_

_Hyoga - Mas afinal de contas, q raio de visões são essas???_

_Milo - É isso aí!! Será q dá pra explicar essa confusão?_

_Camus - Por Athena, como vcs dois são lerdos __

_Milo e Hyoga - *voltando a tentar se jogar contra Camus* Como pode ser tão frio!!!???_

_*segurando os dois* Eu ainda fico doida com essa gnt __

_Bom... Esse foi mais um capítulo... E quem será o cara da capa...? O.O_

_Milo - Um retardado q vai virar peneira se tentar chegar perto de vc, com certeza ò.o_

_Hyoga - Eu é q vou fazer picolé dele! ò.o_

_Milo - Falei primeiro, seu projeto de pinguim de geladeira! ò.ó_

_Hyoga - Nem vem seu egoísta! ò.ó_

_Camus - Eu ñ acredito q convivo com esses dois... __

_Nem eu... QUEREM PARAR DE DISPUTAR QUEM VAI ME VINGAR PRIMEIRO!!!!! Ò.Ó_

_Bom... Continuando.. Esperoq tenham gostado do capítulo e q estejam curiosos para o próximo... Vou tentar postar amanhã. Até mais pessoal!!!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Olá, pessoal!!! Estou aqui de novo para mais um capítulo. Desta vez Nala (eu) irá descobrir que aqueles que compartilham dos terrenos do Sanntuários tem algo em comum. Quase todos foram vítimas de um passado destruidor. E aqueles que são fortes o suficientes, ou que realmente querem se tornar, encontraram ali uma nova família._

_Milo - Ah... Então foi assim que você ficu bisbilhotando o meu passado? ù.ú_

_Hey... É o NOSSO passado. Eu tinha direito de saber u.u_

_Milo - É... Mas como vc mesma disse nuns capítulos pra trás... Na época vc não lembrava disso._

_Ora... Mas afinal, qual é a sua? ò.o_

_Camus - Não e preocupe. Ele só está com ciúmes pq não foi ele quem te contou u.u_

_Milo - Se vc falar isso outra vez... ò.ó_

_Camus - Vai fazer peneira de mim? ¬¬_

_Erm... Menos, vcs dois... Bom, antes q tenhamos uma perigosa confraternização entre dois "grandes amigos", vamos ao capítulos, né? ^-^0 Espero q gostem... BOa leitura!!!!!_

---

_**Histórias de Corações Partidos:**_

Os treinos continuaram por dois meses, até que tive aquela estranha reação que não conseguia explicar, acordei já de noite, na cama da casa de escorpião. Sim... Esqueci de dizer que aprendi sobre as constelações e os signos do zodíaco ali, e cada uma das casas construídas no lugar mais importante do Santuário representava um dos doze signos principais, que se movem na trajetória do sol. Cada dono de cada casa era um guerreiro representante do signo dela, os mais poderosos guerreiros do Santuário e que estavam entre os mais poderosos seres do mundo. O Santuário era o local onde viviam pessoas que eram guerreiras ou que treinavam para o ser, para proteger a terra e a humanidade de seres malignos que sempre querem destruí-las e transformá-la em trevas e caos, a figura central é a Deusa grega da Guerra, que combatia com seus guerreiros pela vida na Terra e pela justiça, seu nome é Athena. Alguns a conheciam desde muito antes de saber quem era, e a chamavam por seu nome terreno, Saori. Era muita informação, mas em dois meses me acostumei às histórias de guerras, desafios e superação, esperança e perseverança, de garotos que se tornaram homens fortes o bastante para vencerem Deuses. Elas me maravilhavam, pareciam impossíveis, mas me deixavam nostálgica, sem saber por que.

Uma menina de cabelos e olhos roxos sentava-se ao meu lado, em minha cama, e me olhava com uma preocupação quase maternal, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, um cosmo tão cálido e gentil... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso... De onde a conheceria?

--- Nala... Como está? Fiquei tão preocupada... – segurou minha mão com carinho.

--- Desculpe, mas...

--- Oh, desculpe. Sou Saori... Saori Kido.

--- Saori... Você é Athena?

--- Sim... – disse de olhos baixos. – Desculpe não poder vê-la antes... Estive no Japão, estava pondo os pensamentos em ordem. Tantas coisas aconteceram.

Percebeu que a olhava com um enorme ponto de interrogação imaginário em meus olhos, e sorriu finalmente, de um jeito tão doce. Era impossível acreditar que alguém tão gentil e que pede desculpas a uma pessoa comum fosse uma Deusa, ainda mais da guerra.

--- Ora, mas o que estou falando. Não é hora para dizer coisas que não se entende. Mas saiba que estive o tempo todo rezando por sua melhora. Fiquei tão feliz quando finalmente me levaram a notícia, mas não sabia como encará-la...

--- Por quê? Fiz algo errado?

--- Não! – apressou-se – Pelo contrário, eu é que devo as desculpas... Mas deixe isso para lá. Quando soube do que aconteceu hoje eu peguei o primeiro avião. Desculpe pelo atraso, mas agora estarei ao seu lado para tudo o que precisar. – sorriu novamente.

--- Obrigada... Mas... Posso perguntar... Por que uma Deusa se preocupa tanto com uma humana? Por que ser tão gentil com quem não tem nenhuma ligação com você?

--- Não seja boba, Nala. Todos aqui tem ligação comigo, assim como todos os humanos, porque eu amo cada um deles e acredito em todo o seu potencial. Os humanos são melhores e mais dignos que muitos Deuses. Mas eu não sou arrogante como estes, faço de tudo para não o ser. Tudo o que quero é a paz, amor e justiça reinando entre os humanos.

Fiquei com aquelas palavras na cabeça, uma Deusa que não menospreza humanos. Até onde eu tinha aprendido em dois meses, os Deuses, pelo menos na Grécia, eram mesquinhos e queriam todos governar a Terra e ter os humanos aos seus pés, temendo-os, venerando-os e obedecendo-os. Sempre me disseram que Athena era diferente, mas eu relutava em acreditar. Olhando nos seus olhos, porém, uma confiança não sei de onde nasceu com uma força muito grande em meu coração. Todos pareciam muito preocupados, o jovem Shun, que conversava tão alegremente comigo desde que chegara, tinha olhos tão preocupados como no primeiro dia, Hyoga não saía de perto de mim, Camus não falava muito, mas estava sempre por perto, e Milo não saía do meu lado, trouxe guloseimas das mais gostosas que já havia provado.

Andei um pouco pelo templo mais tarde, onde havia os pilares e a entrada e saída da casa, que interligavam as escadarias, aquela energia que senti no primeiro dia ainda pairavam pelo ar, as marcas de vincos nas pilastras me intrigavam tanto, que fiquei minutos parada a olhar para elas, e tocá-las com meus próprios dedos. Foi quando ouvi uns passinhos leves vindo em minha direção, estava escuro, por isso tive um pouco de medo, mas a sombra que vi era pequena, e a voz que ouvi se parecia com a de uma criança.

--- Dizem que uma batalha muito difícil aconteceu aqui anos atrás, que nunca devia ter acontecido... As pessoas que lutaram quase se mataram, mesmo que se amassem, porque um mau muito grande se apoderou do santuário e fez a cabeça de todos...

--- Milo-kun... Quer dizer... Milo... Era umas dessas pessoas da batalha?

A cabecinha se moveu para cima e para baixo.

--- Ele nunca se perdoou por aquilo... Porque ele quase matou a pessoa, e a pessoa também quase o matou...

--- Quem era a outra pessoa?

--- Irmã dele. Ele achava que ela tava morta, e não quis acreditar que era ela na sua frente. Achou que era uma impostora mentirosa e ficou ainda com mais raiva por isso. Ela fez de tudo pra ele entender e acreditar nela, mas não conseguiu, até estar quase morta em seus braços. E por quase ter matado ela, ele nunca se perdoou...

--- Que horrível... E o que aconteceu com ela? Onde está?

--- Eu ouvi dizer que ela morreu lutando contra uma Deusa que era a mais poderosa de todas. Ela matou a Deusa, destruindo sua alma... Mas também morreu...

--- Que horrível! Ele deve estar tão triste...

--- Vai saber... Eu não conheço ele, só as histórias. To chegando só agora no Santuário, mas preferia ter ficado na minha casa...

Quando falou a última frase, senti que sua voz tremia como se fosse chorar, cheguei mais perto, vendo o rosto cheio de lágrimas de uma garotinha de uns sete anos. Os cabelos eram roxos, presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo alto, os olhinhos eram da mesma cor, mas estavam opacos pelo choro, tinha duas pintinhas na testa ao invés de sobrancelhas e a dor de seu rosto era tanta que não consegui me segurar. Abracei-a forte, sem entender porque fazia aquilo se não conhecia nem a ela nem sua história. O som de seu choro me cortava o coração em pedaços. Ouvi passos novamente, mais pesados desta vez.

--- Então é aí que você está! Estava preocupado...

--- Eu não quero ir com você! Você nem entende! Ninguém entende! Eu odeio esse lugar e odeio todos vocês!

Quando disse isso, me empurrou e saiu correndo. Não entendi, mas não conseguia ficar brava com ela. O rapaz se aproximou e me deu a mão para levantar, era Kiki.

--- Me desculpe, Nala. É difícil para ela...

--- Tudo bem... Mas o que aconteceu?

--- O nome dela é Ane, é uma lemuriana como eu e veio para o Santuário treinar para ser amazona, mas está se sentindo sozinha e desamparada sem ninguém que conheça e ame, longe do lugar que ela amava e das pessoas que a amavam também. É sempre difícil para a maioria que vem pra cá, quase todos não tem nada nem ninguém...

--- Isso é... Tão triste... Mas você, Hyoga, Milo e Camus não são assim, né? Parecem tão orgulhosos de quem são e rodeados de amigos...

--- Você ta certa e errada. Isso é agora, nos orgulhamos de quem somos e das pessoas que temos a nossa volta porque conseguimos tudo com nossos esforços, e conseguimos encontrar um lugar cheio de pessoas de corações calorosos. Assim como você encontrou a amizade e o apoio de todos. Mas ainda assim, antes estava sozinha e no escuro.

--- Sim... Sinto que perdi algo muito importante para mim. – disse quase chorando.

Kiki se sentou, Ane precisava de um tempo para si, antes que pudéssemos tentar nos aproximar novamente, então ele me contou as histórias das pessoas do Santuário.

Hyoga perdera a mãe num naufrágio, ela dera a vida para salvá-lo e ele a viu afundar com um sorriso nos lábios, se tornou cavaleiro e ia sempre ver seu corpo congelado nas águas, mas anos depois ele foi atirado num abismo onde jamais pôde chegar. Em suas batalhas, teve de matar o próprio mestre, a quem tinha como pai, o melhor amigo, e ver a pessoa que mais amava morrer diante de seus olhos.

Camus Já vira o melhor amigo ser assassinado à sua frente, teve de enfrentar o discípulo e quase o matar, além de destruir seu coração, afundando o barco de sua mãe, voltou à vida se passando por traidor e querendo a cabeça de Athena, obrigado a matar um antigo aliado, e a usar uma técnica que o mancharia com a marca de covarde e o expulsaria da confraria de Athena. Teve de sentir o cosmo decepcionado de seu melhor amigo e de seus discípulos, sentir o soco de sua discípula, que estava aos prantos por sua traição, e vê-la morta nos braços de Hyoga logo após ter sua vida devolvida por Zeus.

Milo teve de ver a morte da própria mãe por invasores, proteger a irmã com a própria vida e se sentir impotente ao achar que falhou e a deixou morrer. Conviveu anos com a idéia de que ela estava no além, e quando ela voltou, achou que era uma traidora, impostora e mentirosa, e quase a matou. Depois viu o melhor amigo voltar como traidor e, mais tarde, a mesma cena que este amigo viu, sua irmã morta em batalha.

Meu coração estava clamando para que as histórias parassem, se eu mesma o sentia se contorcer dentro de mim, como não seria a dor para os que lá estavam? E Hyoga já amara alguém tanto assim? Por que tal afirmação ecoava tanto em minha mente e me gelava tanto o coração. Quanto a Kiki, ele não conhecera os próprios pais, andava pelas ruas de Atenas afanando pães para sobreviver, pois ninguém tinha piedade dele para lhe dar um quando pedia. Os outros meninos, sempre maiores e preconceituosos, o apedrejavam como aberração, não só por suas peculiares pintas na testa, que ele nem sabia ser marca de uma maravilhosa nação, mas pela telecinese que usava para proteger-se deles quando tentavam roubar seu pão. Só teve paz quando um homem de cabelos roxos apareceu diante dos meninos e os levantou no ar, girou-os até ficarem tontos e lhes disse: "Não riam da diferença de alguém, pode ser um homem ou mulher diferente de vocês, mas que os ama a ponto de dar suas vidas para que vivam em paz".

--- Quem era esse homem tão incrível? – perguntei.

--- Não era... É – Disse com orgulho – Meu mestre, Mu de Áries. Assim como eu o encontrei, todos aqui também encontraram. Hyoga encontrou seu mestre, e seus amigos, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, que também tiveram passados terríveis. Milo encontrou em Camus um melhor amigo, e também em Hyoga, apesar de parecer que o odeia, ele o tem como um homem honrado. Camus também tem ao seu amigo, ao discípulo, e agora todos têm a você, como você a eles. Assim é o Santuário, por maior que seja sua dor, aqui é o lugar onde sempre se pode encontrar a esperança, amizade, lealdade, e muitas outras coisas.

Ele se levantou, precisava ir em busca de Ane, e tentar confortá-la também, suas palavras ficaram gravadas em meu coração, tantas esperanças, tanta bondade e apoio. Como as pessoas podiam ser tão boas com quem nunca viram em suas vidas? Aquele lugar parecia um sonho, um paraíso para aqueles que perderam tudo lá fora. Eu também perdi tudo, mas agora começava a ganhar coisas tão preciosas... Eu queria o que perdera de volta, mas só graças ao que estava conseguindo ali é que conseguiria chegar a este ponto.

Hyoga apareceu perto de mim, me olhou e abriu o mais encantador dos sorrisos.

--- Nala! Você estava aqui o tempo todo? Já tava ficando preocupado. Vamos comer um lanche lá em Atenas hoje, vai gostar de conhecer a cidade e nossos outros amigos.

Ele era tão encantador... Mas o que era aquele sentimento em mim que me deixava tão inquieta em sua presença? O rosto queimando, o frio no estômago, a vergonha das palavras que usar, o coração querendo escapar do peito... E agora... Aquele frio no coração que me fazia lembrar das palavras de Kiki... "A pessoa que ele mais amava". Então ele já tinha alguém especial em seu coração... Mas porque aquilo me deixava tão angustiada, como o vazio que sentia pela falta de minhas lembranças?

-**caverna próxima ao santuário-**

--- Então... O que tem para mim... – sussurra uma voz feminina.

Estava sentada num suntuoso trono adornado de entalhes de serpentes, de metal negro, com uma taça de bebida em mãos. Os cabelos pareciam volumosos e sedosos, e os olhos brilhavam num tom azul vivo, mas não se via bem seu rosto, protegido pelas sombras. Um ser encapuzado se ajoelha diante dela, com um sorriso maligno se iluminando na escuridão.

--- Ela despertou, minha senhora, mas completamente sem memória. Está treinando como uma aspirante a amazona, mas está completamente indefesa perante seu poder.

--- Ainda assim ela tem a proteção dos Cavaleiros... O que me diz disso?

--- Eles ainda não são nada perante sua astúcia, minha senhora. – riu novamente.

Ela riu igualmente e bebericou com pompa.

--- Exatamente...

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Hyoga, Milo e Camus - T_T_

_Kiki - Mas o q deu neles...? O.õ_

_Acho q foi relembrar suas tristes histórias... O.õ_

_Kiki - Mas... Até o Camus...? -.-_

_É... Tem horas q nem ele aguenta... Mas ainda assim é de dar medo... o.o_

_Camus - Eu... *controlando o choro* Eu estou bem... Aliás... Estou ótimo... Com licença... Tenho... Algo importante para resolver... ú.ù_

_Milo - Fingido! T_T_

_Hyoga - E ela ainda vai... Ficar com ciúmes... Dela mesma...? T_T_

_Gnt.. Calma... Eu juro q vou fazer isso td acaber muito bem... ^-^_

_Hyoga e Milo - É bom mesmo!!! T_T_

_Kiki - É... Acho q vc pega pesado demais com eles... o.o_

_Hyoga - E afinal de contas... Quem são esses seres q já etão tramando contra a gnt... Ou pior... Contra vc!!!_

_Milo - É isso aí!!! Quem são eles??? SE tentarem tocar num fio de kblo da minha irmazinha... Vão virar peneira!!!_

_Hyoga - Eu já disse q vão virar cubo de gelo no capítulo passado ¬¬_

_Milo - cheguei primeiro!!!_

_*Milo e Hyoga tentando se matar*_

_Esses dois ñ tem jeito.. Kiki-kun... Pode segurar eles, por favor...?_

_Kiki - Dexa comigo! *usando telecinese*_

_Milo e Hyoga - ME SOLTA!!!!! Ò.Ó_

_Kiki - Não mesmo... Já chega de criancice vcs dois! ù.ú_

_Milo - Olha só quem fala!!!_

_Bom... Antes q a coisa fique pior... (será q meu irmão não sabe ficar um capítulo sem esguelar alguém? ¬¬) Espero q tenham gotadoe q estejam a espera do próximo capítulo... Espero pelos comentários!!! Comentem por favor!!!!! Até mais!!!_


	8. Chapter 7

_*nhe... nhe...* (som de assoalho sendo pisado beeeeeeem de leve)_

_*cochicho* Oi gnt... Vcs não viram os malucos q sempre vêm postar fic comigo, né? Meu irmão (Milo), mestre Camus e Hyoga? Espero q não. É q eles vivem brigando e hj eu queria evitar isso um pouco. Até pq não tô a fim deles me chamando de psicopata e maligna sem coração de novo ù.u Afinal de contas, andei tendo uns sonhos meio atordoados, e eu ñ queria q eles ficassem preocupados com isso à toa... Quer dizer... Não seria bem a toa, mas... Efim... Vcs vão entender no capítulo..._

_Bom... Vamos a ele então. Boa leitura!!!_

---

_**Pesadelos:**_

Cenas jogadas em minha mente, sonhos, pessoas, correria... Sorrisos sombrios, sorrisos doloridos de despedida, brilhos ofuscantes de cosmos poderosos. Sempre o mesmo final, a terra despedaçada e escura, coberta de sangue, gritos de dor e morte, gritos de agonia e indignação, de quem não aceita perdas. Olhares sombrios e olhares de raiva, lágrimas de raiva, mortes... Pessoas mortas e ensangüentadas atiradas pelo chão, pessoas em roupas cintilantes, cambaleando por um caminho, para outra luta, com corações partidos por terem tirado vidas. Lugares obscuros, névoas verdes que sugam vidas tão importantes, um túnel que leva a um universo infinito, com estrelas, planetas, cometas e nebulosas, e quem lá caía, se despedaçava e desaparecia. Meu coração doía, a respiração era quase impossível, me sentia sufocada, sentia correntes elétricas horríveis passando por meu corpo, preso por correntes, me via atirando um cosmo poderosíssimo para cima de alguém, não sabia quem, mas que eu sentia amar. Meu coração se espremia e pedia para parar, mas eu usava toda minha força contra alguém que não queria matar. Será que eu o amava? E no fim... Sempre no fim, por mais que estas coisas todas se alternassem de sonho em sonho, a imagem do menino de asas arrasadas e ensangüentadas, morto, com os olhos azuis opacos e sem vida, e eu sentia que queria morrer diante daquela cena. Quem era aquele menino? Por que sempre sua imagem?

--- Nala... Nala! – chamava Milo, quase morrendo de preocupação.

Acordei num pulo, assustada com o chamado de volta à realidade, mas aliviada por finalmente conseguir acordar e respirar. O rapaz se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, fazendo meu coração se acalmar.

--- Mas o que está acontecendo com você, Nala?

--- O que quer dizer? – disse ainda confusa.

--- Ora... No último mês você vem tendo pesadelos direto. Três só esta semana! E começou desde que teve aquele treino com o Camus. Ele também está muito preocupado.

--- Me desculpe...

--- Que idéia é essa de "me desculpe"? Você não tem culpa dos sonhos que tem. E afinal de contas, porque nunca conta o que vê neles?

--- Por que... Eu não consigo entender direito. São imagens tão bagunçadas... Só você e Camus sabem deles?

--- O moleque também... Ele é o único que consegue te fazer parar de se contorcer e chorar sem te acordar. Que raiva daquele pato.

Ele olhou para o outro lado, parecia descontente. Eu fiquei um pouco corada, queria fazer uma pergunta, mas não sabia como. Fiquei um pouco olhando para ele, ensaiando.

--- Se quer perguntar, pergunte. Não precisa ficar com vergonha... – ele riu.

Dei um pequeno pulo se susto e surpresa, depois baixei o rosto, ainda mais corado.

--- É que eu... Não sei como perguntar...

--- Pergunte do jeito que se sentir melhor, oras! Quer melhor jeito que esse?

--- Você é engraçado... – disse com um singelo sorriso – Bem... Eu... Queria saber se você sabe... Se você sabe sobre o Hyoga-kun...

--- O que tem ele? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, desentendido.

--- É verdade que ele... Tinha alguém... Alguém por quem ele... Sentia alguma coisa? – perguntei muito timidamente.

O olhar de Milo mudou, pareceu um tanto descontente, até entristecido. Deu um suspiro profundo e pegou minha mão.

--- Nala... O que você sente por esse moleque?

--- Eu... Não sei... É só que, mês passado, eu conversei com o Kiki-kun, e ele me contou várias histórias. Numa delas falava sobre a pessoa que Hyoga-kun amava, e que morreu nos braços dele...

Milo ficou repentinamente pálido, com uma sombra sinistra nos olhos, senti seu coração disparar num desespero. Ele tentou responder, embora não soubesse como.

--- Bem... Ele tem... Quer dizer... Tinha essa pessoa... Ou melhor... Ah, é complicado! Mas Porque quer tanto saber disso?

--- Eu não sei! Essa afirmação do Kiki-kun não me sai da cabeça e eu não sei por quê. E ainda por cima meu coração gela e dói sempre que penso nessa pessoa, ou no sentimento que Hyoga-kun tivesse por ela. Por que isso, Milo-kun? O que eu to sentindo?!

Ele suspirou novamente, me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha testa.

--- Fique calma, Nalinha... Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Não tenha medo de nada. Eu to aqui do seu lado pra te ajudar em qualquer coisa...

--- Mas... O que é isso que eu sinto...?

--- Acho que terá de descobrir por si mesma, Nala... – ele engoliu em seco, como se fosse dizer algo a contra gosto – Odeio admitir... Mas eu quero mesmo que tudo dê certo nesse assunto... Mesmo que eu nunca me acostume com a idéia...

Ele afagou meus cabelos e desceu, eu fui me arrumar com as roupas de treino, e quando desci, tomei um belo e reforçado café da manhã preparado pelo rapaz, com frutas, leite, bolachas, pão, frios e cereais. Camus e Hyoga chegaram para nos acompanhar.

--- Ora, Milo, aprendendo a fazer um café da manhã balanceado de verdade? – brincou Camus.

--- Pra essa garotinha aqui faço qualquer coisa! – ele riu, me fazendo cafunés.

--- Mas ainda não é tão saudável que o cereal seja de chocolate, não acha?

--- Ah! Deixa de ser chato! A menina precisa de energia!

--- Você não muda mesmo.

--- Eu gosto de cereal de chocolate! – disse rindo da discussão dos dois.

Camus riu, como sempre, singelamente, e Milo abriu um largo sorriso de vitória. Hyoga sentou-se à minha frente, colocando uma bela flor do campo em minha orelha.

--- Achei mesmo que ficaria perfeita em você. – disse num belo sorriso.

Eu corei fortemente, mas podia sentir o cosmo descontente de Milo, olhando para Hyoga como se o fosse fuzilar. Eu disse um "obrigada" muito tímido, sentamos todos juntos e comemos. Depois descemos para o Coliseu e começamos nossa sessão diária de treinos. Milo, Camus e Hyoga estavam em volta de mim, prontos para me atacar, e passamos boas horas fazendo treinos de combate contra vários adversários. Eu tinha que desviar, defender e tentar contra atacar os três.

Os treinos eram realmente árduos, eu estava sentindo isso muito bem desde que o começara, e só parecia piorar a cada dia. Os três eram de um poder e rapidez inimagináveis, e eu apanhava tanto que achava que jamais conseguiria fazer alguma coisa contra eles. Fui lançada longe por um ataque de Camus, ralando as costas no chão da arena, sentei, olhando para eles um pouco zonza, Hyoga veio me buscar, estendendo a mão gentilmente.

--- Tudo bem, Nala? – ele sorria sempre.

--- Ta... Tudo bem...

--- Se você não acreditar que pode nos vencer não conseguirá. Acredite em seu cosmo. Concentre-se nele e o faça explodir.

--- Mas... Vocês todos treinaram por anos e são os mais poderosos daqui! E eu só comecei há três meses... Como posso querer competir?

--- Eu acredito na sua capacidade, Nala. Mas você também tem que acreditar. Vamos! Tente de novo, e dessa vez acredite!

--- Ta bom...

Voltamos aos treinos, eu estava cansada, exausta para ser mais exata, os três eram realmente muito fortes e eu parecia que nunca chegaria aos pés deles. Mas ainda assim os olhares de todos em volta se fixavam em mim, e as bocas faziam comentários embasbacados como se eu estivesse fazendo algum grande feito em apanhar daquele jeito.

"Nossa, você viu isso?"

"Ela é muito rápida"

"Eles não pegam leve! Qualquer um de nós estaria morto!"

"Que inveja... Treinar com eles e ter tanta facilidade. De onde ela veio afinal! Até parece que já era amazona, e das melhores! Deus é injusto..."

"Quieto, cabeção! Você não sabe quem ela é?"

"Quem?!"

"Shhh... Isso não é pra se comentar!"

Aquilo parecia me tirar a concentração, eu estava apanhando mais e mais... Quem eu era afinal? Até eles sabiam e eu não, e isso me dava muita raiva. Mas eu tinha que fazer como Hyoga dissera, acreditar em mim mesma e me concentrar em meu cosmo. Aquela raiva... Aquela angústia... A vontade desesperadora de descobrir quem eu sou... A dor no peito de cada vez que pensava em Hyoga, sem saber por quê... O rosto daquele menino de asas quebradas de meus sonhos e seus olhos sem luz... A dor daquela imagem... Por que tudo em que eu pensava acabava me levando àquela imagem??? Aqueles sentimentos começaram a ficar em alvoroço dentro de mim, e como estava me concentrando em meu cosmo, o senti fluir cada vez mais rápido e forte, o brilho se tornava cada vez mais vivo e se expandia, os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos...

Milo atacava mais e mais, girava no ar, dava chutes virando mortais, Camus girava em torno de si mesmo criando movimentos ágeis e bem elaborados, mortais, eu diria, e os movimentos de Hyoga se pareciam muito com os e Camus, chutava como se fosse levantar vôo e avançava em seqüências de pés e mãos muito rápidas. Os três atacavam cada vez mais e mais rápido, e eu desviava deles também cada vez mais rápido e começava a contra atacar. Meus golpes começavam a chegar mais próximos deles, e eu podia ver suas expressões de surpresa misturada à contentamento. Todos os sentimentos faziam um turbilhão dentro de mim que eu na conseguia explicar, só aquela luta e seus movimentos podiam amenizar tamanho sentimento, mas nem ela estava sendo mais suficiente depois de um ponto. Tudo foi crescendo cada vez mais dentro de mim, a luz começou a ficar tão intensa que eu me sentia à ponto de explodir. Os três devem ter percebido e se atiraram contra mim ao mesmo tempo, e como que num reflexo, com um grito que dei o mais alto que consegui, uma explosão de cosmo se formou e arrebatou os três para longe, cravando-os nas paredes da arena.

Todos ao meu redor estavam boquiabertos, com o olhar cheio de medo, eu estava ofegante, os três se ergueram, limpando a poeira e o sangue da testa e do canto da boca, também ofegantes. Milo veio até mim, me olhou de cima, com cara séria, eu fiquei constrangida e um pouco temerosa, mas ele repentinamente abriu o mais largo sorriso, me abraçou com força e esfregou meus cabelos.

--- Eu não acredito que fez isso! Foi demais!!!

--- Não disse que você conseguia? – disse Hyoga com olhar cheio de orgulho.

--- Tudo bem... Acho que está bom por hoje. – disse Camus seriamente – Vamos descansar.

Milo e Hyoga seguiram em direção ao bosque para descansar, eu ia logo atrás quando Camus colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. Olhei para ele, com um sorriso receptivo, mas me assustei em ver seu olhos lacrimejarem, pois eu já começava a acreditar que ele não se deixava levar por nenhuma emoção. Ele me abraçou com força, me deixando ainda mais surpresa e confusa, mas não consegui me conter em retribuir seu abraço, tinha me apegado demais aos três.

--- Você foi incrível, Nala. Eu me orgulho muito de você... Sempre me orgulhei...

--- Camus-san... O que está dizendo...?

Ele se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas, um pouco envergonhado e tentando fazer com que ninguém notasse, depois afagou meus cabelos.

--- Não é nada, Nala... Deixa pra lá. Vamos atrás dos dois antes que eles comecem a brigar outra vez.

Eu ri, acompanhando-o, à frente, os dois conversavam, deixando Camus muito intrigado, pois eles dificilmente se davam tão bem. Não conseguíamos, porém, saber sobre o que falavam, pois não dava para ouvi-los dali.

--- Escuta, moleque... – dizia Milo.

--- O que é?

--- Eu tava falando com minha irmã esta manhã... Ela teve pesadelos de novo...

--- Ela não tava bem? Por que não disse? Podíamos ter ficado sem treinar por hoje!

--- Não foi esse o problema...

--- Então?

--- Ela me perguntou de você. – fez uma pausa, deixando Hyoga intrigado – É isso aí... De você. Você me dá raiva às vezes, sabia?

--- Como assim? O que é que eu fiz de errado?

--- Ah... Deixa pra lá. Os dois tão chegando. Mas ainda vamos conversar.

A tarde terminou muito agradável, havia fontes no bosque, onde podíamos lavar os rostos e beber boa água, e o frescor era ótimo para descansar o corpo. A noite chegou, a lua cheia brilhava intensamente lá em cima, linda e prateada, parecendo uma grande esfera de mistérios. Eu a olhava intrigada, e depois virei para Camus, falando com ele de uma forma que eu não lembrava de tratá-lo, mas que saiu tão natural que só fui perceber depois.

--- Mestre Camus?

Ele fez um olhar surpreso no primeiro momento com o tratamento que usei, depois sorriu, como se tivesse ficado tão feliz como há muito não ficava. Em sua mente passou a imagem de uma menininha, de uns oito anos, chamando sua atenção para tirar alguma dúvida, um sentimento tão nostálgico que o enchia de alegria.

--- Diga, Nala.

--- Desde que estou acordada, já vi a lua diminuir e sumir, e depois crescer e ficar redonda como agora, três vezes... Por que isso acontece?

Ele pareceu se encher de uma alegria um tanto infantil, tão gostosa que eu queria lhe fazer um milhão de perguntas todos os dias só para vê-lo assim. Sentou-se mais perto de mim e começou a me explicar sobre o universo, os astros, o Sol, a Terra e a Lua, e sobre seus movimentos. E assim me explicou que quanto mais a terra faz sombra entre o sol e a lua, mais esta diminui, até sumir, e quando a lua começa a sair da sombra da terra, mais ela cresce, até ficar cheia. Disse que isso durava 28 dias, e depois se repetia e repetia. Era tão fantástico, mesmo que com tanta simplicidade, que eu queria saber sobre tudo do universo. Milo parecia se deliciar em ver nós dois tão entretidos e Hyoga prestava atenção em Camus como um aluno que estivesse aprendendo aquilo pela primeira vez. Então, num impulso inocente, perguntei.

--- Você gostou que te chamei de "mestre Camus"?

--- Hã? – ficou corado – Bem eu... Quer dizer... Na verdade...

--- Eu sempre escuto Hyoga-kun te chamar assim. Foi sem querer, mas me senti muito bem te chamando de mestre. Posso te chamar assim sempre?

Ele quase chorou nessa hora, estava tão emotivo depois da batalha que eu quase não o reconhecia, ficou de frente comigo e me abraçou novamente.

--- Claro que pode, Nala... Claro que pode...

Voltamos para casa, jantamos todos juntos como sempre fazíamos e ficamos um bom tempo conversando na sala, principalmente sobre os treinos. Depois fomos todos para nossas camas, eu ficava na casa de Escorpião e Hyoga na de Aquário. Mais uma noite de terror, eu me remexia desesperadamente na cama, com os gritos de horror, o sangue que sentia respingar em meu rosto, o cheiro da morte, as correntes elétricas em meu corpo. E novamente os olhos opacos e as asas ensangüentadas que me davam tanto pavor. Atrás de mim, um parapeito de pedras, como se estivesse na sacada de um castelo medieval muito tétrico, fumaças esverdeadas que subiam de um abismo sem fundo, e uma sombra que despencava. Eu a tentei segurar, mas ela escapou por entre meus dedos. Acordei gritando...

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Nhai.. Estamos ficando mais emotivos, naum acham...? *suspirando* Td bem q os três lah diriam q esses sonhos ñ são nada emotivos, q eu tô escondendo problemas deles, q eu naum confio neles, q sou uma mazoquista psicótica e outras coisas do tipo. Mas tirando os pesadelos de lado, nhai acho tão fofo voltarmos a sermos mais e mais próximos, como uma verdadeira família..._

_BUUUMM!!!!! *Parede sendo arrombada*_

_Milo - quem é q tah sendo família de quem?? Eu ñ sou família desse pato nem morto!!! Posso saber pq se escondeu da gnt p/ postar o capítulo???_

_Erm... Bem... Eu... Quer dizer..._

_Camus - Milo... Vc sabe q vai ter q prestar contas pela parede, não?_

_Milo - Não enche o saco, picolé! Eu tô falando c/ a minha irmãzinha! Ela esqueceu de mim!!! Não me ama mais!!! Pode dizer!!!! T_T_

_AI, mas ninguém merece um irmão desses ¬¬_

_Camus - Pelo q estou vendo do começo do capítulo ela só não queria preocupar ninguém... u.u_

_Milo - Vc ñ confia mais em mim, Nala...? Ç_Ç_

_AH, vai te catar, Milo!!! É por coisas como essa *aponta a parede destruída* q eu ñ queria vcs por perto! Só brigam e detonam td o tempo todo, q saco!!!_

_Milo - NHA... *cara de criança q sabe q fez bagunça*_

_Hyoga - Vc nunca contou seus pesadelos pra gnt... Vc tah contando pra td mundo antes de nós mesmo... Isso ñ é justo u.u_

_Tah, desculpa... Eu não faço mais... Eu adoro tds vcs, amo meu maninho, Hyoga e mestre Camus, e confio plenamente em tds vcs. Nunca mais vou deixar vcs de fora, td bem?_

_Milo e Hyoga - *sorrisos de uma orelha à outra* Td bem então!_

_Milo - Mas ela ama mais eu u.u_

_Hyoga - Convencido ¬¬_

_Camus - São modos diferentes, Milo. Não seja ridículo. ù.ú_

_Milo - COMO ASSIM DIFERENTES????? VAI TER PATO ASSADO NO JANTAR!!! *Sai correndo atrás de Hyoga, q mostra a língua, dá uma risada infantil e foge*_

_Camus - Como vc mesma diz... Ninguém merece... ¬¬_

_Pois é... Bom... Até o próximo capítulo pessoal!!! Espero q tenham gostado. Ainda tem muitas coisas novas pela frente. Comentem!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Oi, gnt!!! Mais uma vez eu volto depois de um tempinhu um poko longo sem postar. Mas fazer o q... Fim de semana, começo de semana..._

_Milo - Preguçosa ¬¬_

_Naum enche, Milo! u.u_

_Camus - *lendo o capítulo* Já vi q esse capítulo ñ vai ser menos pesado q os outros, né?_

_Claro q naum... As coisas tem q piorar antes de poder melhorar de vez só no final u.u_

_Hyoga - Psicopata ¬¬_

_A, qual é? Se naum tem emoção ninguém vai querer ler u.u_

_Milo - Mas precisa tanta tortura? Vc podia jah deixar o pessoal saber q tem uma luz no fim do tunel u.u_

_Bom... Se for um fim previsível tb perde a graça u.u_

_Camus - Tah... Tah... Vamos ver no q isso vai dar então, antes q os dois comecem a retrucar demais... u.u_

_Certo... Aí está, então, o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!!!_

---

_**Marcas nas Pilastras:**_

Mais um dia de treinos, depois de, naquela manhã, falar diretamente com o grande mestre, Shion. Ele fez algumas meditações, colocou a mão em minha cabeça e senti seu cosmo preenchendo o meu, como que fazendo passe, ou me benzendo. As angústias, medos e desesperos foram embora, mas ele disse que não tinha como garantir que os sonhos parariam, principalmente porque eu me recusava a falar deles e, por isso, os mantinha dentro de mim. Eu precisava desabafar. Mas não achava formas de fazê-lo, pois eram sentimentos e imagens que eu não entendia e que temia lembrar deles e do quanto pareciam reais. Estava sem coragem de falar.

Estávamos na arena, eu parei para descansar um pouco, sentei na arquibancada e estava tomando água quando um menino passou correndo, a menina com quem falara meses atrás, no templo de Escorpião, corria logo atrás dele.

--- Volta aqui com isso, seu idiota!!!

--- Vem pegar, bruxinha! Por que não faz um feitiço agora?

--- Cala a boca, seu retardado!!! Você não sabe de nada! Devolve meu colar!

O menino virou e mostrou a língua ara ela.

--- Bruxa!!! Bruxa!!! Bruxa!!!

Ela começou a levitar as pedras em volta de forma ameaçadora, o menino deu um passo atrás, calando-se, e ela começou a lançar as pedras contra ele, que desviava desesperadamente. Todos olhavam sem entender nada e ficavam entre apartar os dois ou só assistir, embasbacados, à espera do mestre que viesse pará-los. Levantei de onde estava e saltei rapidamente para a arena, me colocando entre os dois e socando as pedras até que não sobrasse nenhuma. O menino caiu sentado, assustado e a garota ficou parada e emburrada.

--- Assim vocês vão se machucar. – disse sorrindo.

O menino levantou e saiu correndo, deixando um colar que parecia uma só linha que se cruzava e se fechava em si mesma, formando um símbolo com três elipses, distantes igualmente uma da outra, e um aro redondo em volta deste símbolo. Peguei-o e entreguei à menina, mas ela tomou violentamente de minha mão.

--- Não pedi ajuda!

--- Eu só...

--- Vai me chamar de bruxa também?

--- Nem sei o que é isso... – respondi dando de ombros.

--- Não se faça de desentendida! Você é idiota que nem todo mundo aqui! Eu não queria vir pra cá! Queria ter ficado em casa. Aqui ninguém me entende e todo mundo me odeia por causa do que eu sou! Eu odeio esse lugar e odeio todo mundo aqui!!!

--- Só to tentando ajudar...

--- Não pedi sua ajuda!!! Me deixa em paz!!!

Ela usa poderes mentais para tentar me lançar longe, mas no susto, como que por reflexo, fechei os olhos e passei a mão rapidamente pela frente de meu rosto. Senti um cosmo poderoso explodir de dentro de mim e cortar o ar como uma lâmina afiada. Abri os olhos por um milésimo de segundo para ver o rosto assustado e apavorado da menina, mas de repente ela sumiu. A parede atrás dela foi vincada com quatro cortes profundos, mas a menina ressurgiu no colo de Kiki um tanto mais para o lado de onde ela estava antes. Eu estava atônita, minhas pernas tremeram, olhei minhas próprias mãos, nas quais haviam crescido garras de energia, depois olhei de novo para a menina, ainda pálida do susto.

--- E... Eu... Desculpa... Não achei que...

--- Você... É louca!!! – ela começou a chorar.

--- Pare, Ane-chan... – disse Kiki – não foi de propósito. Nala onee-chan não se lembra de nada antes de acordar no hospital, três meses atrás. Por isso ela não sabe controlar seu cosmo ainda. Ela não queria te machucar, foi inconsciente.

Ane parou de chorar, olhou para mim com um certo pesar, enxugou as lágrimas e desceu do colo do Cavaleiro.

--- Então... Você também ta sozinha aqui?

--- Eu... Estava, quando acordei. Mas agora não estou mais. O Santuário me deu uma vida bela e cheia de coisas para aprender, amigos e uma família. Não estou sozinha.

--- Kiki-sama me disse isso... Mas nenhum dos meninos me entendem e não gostam de mim. Eles acham que sou má...

--- Mas você tem Kiki-kun. E outras pessoas que a entenderão e gostarão de você. Só tem que deixar elas se aproximarem...

A menina olhou para mim por um instante, depois me abraçou com força.

--- Desculpa, onee-chan...

Não pude conter o sorriso e uma lágrima que escorreu, abracei-a de volta. A menina correu para o mestre e lhe deu a mão, os dois deram as costas e foram embora.

--- Desculpa, Kiki-sama...

--- Tudo bem. Agora vamos treinar!

--- Hai!

Acho que foi a primeira vez que aquela menina deu um sorriso tão belo e cheio de vida e alegria desde que chegara ali. Aquilo encheu meu coração de felicidade, e os fiquei observando se afastarem. Milo, Camus e Hyoga vieram até mim, muito preocupados com o que tinha acontecido, mas estava tudo bem, logo decidimos ir para casa, e passamos pela entrada do coliseu, onde as marcas de meu golpe estavam cravadas. Os três andavam um pouco a frente, fiquei para trás, observando as marcas, passei os dedos, agora sem garras, por elas, vendo que a distância se encaixava perfeitamente. Uma pontada perfurante em meu peito me fez afastar, o mundo em torno de mim girava sem parar, eu não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar... A energia que ainda fluía das marcas... Era impossível!

Os rapazes me chamaram, me perguntaram o que eu tinha, se estava bem, mas eu respondi que não era nada. Fomos para a casa de Escorpião, enquanto iam para a sala, fiquei no gigantesco salão de passagem, de frente com a pilastra que vira no primeiro dia que ali entrei, toquei as marcas, sim... A profundidade era bem menor, pois o material da construção era inúmeras vezes mais resistente, mas a distância, a forma e a energia... Era demais para a minha cabeça, eu não podia acreditar na possibilidade. A imagem ficou turva, senti minha pressão cair, a cabeça pesar e ficar fria...

Milo e Hyoga estavam sozinhos na sala enquanto Camus quis ir preparar a comida, Hyoga achou estranho que eu não estivesse com eles, mas Milo achou que talvez tivesse ido até o quarto. O escorpiniano aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou do rosto de Hyoga, fitando o fundo de seus olhos, muito sério. O garoto ficou um pouco constrangido, sem entender muito, mas Milo o pegou pelo colarinho.

--- Milo! O que ta fazendo?!

--- Fala baixo, pato! Qual é a sua?

--- A minha? Como assim qual é a minha?

--- Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando. Qual é a sua com minha irmãzinha?

--- Er... Eu... Não sei do que está falando.

--- Para de bancar o santo, moleque! O Kiki contou uma história torta pra ela de você ter visto a pessoa que ama morrer diante dos seus olhos e agora ela não consegue parar de pensar nisso! Ta machucando ela, sabia?

Ele arregalou os olhos. A idéia de estar me machucando parecia impossível, pois ele jamais ia querer fazer algo do tipo. Mas então por que essa afirmação tão em sentido?

--- Afirmação sem sentido é o caramba, moleque! Ela vive perguntando de você, se você tem mesmo alguém que já amou tanto... Dizendo que não sabe por que o coração dela dói e gela cada vez que pensa nisso. Fica me pedindo pelo amor de Deus pra explicar o que é isso que ela ta sentindo.

Hyoga ficou da cor do sangue de tão vermelho, não sabia o que falar, mas deixou as palavras saírem o mais espontâneas que conseguia. Não poderia mentir para ele, mas falar essas coisas para o irmão mais velho, ainda mais tão ciumento como era, seria complicado.

--- Milo... Eu... Quer dizer... Por favor, me solta... Eu faço o que você quiser.

Milo o soltou, ainda com olhar bravio, cruzou os braços e encarou o rapaz.

--- Ótimo! Desembucha.

--- Bem... Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com Nala no Olimpo...

--- Isso eu sei! Odeio lembrar mais sei... O que isso tem a ver?

--- Ora... Bem... Eu estava lá com ela... Fui eu que a trouxe pro Santuário naquele dia... Eu... Eu vi... Ela usar todo o poder dela contra Hera e... Eu... Ouvi suas últimas palavras... – ele começou a chorar – Eu fiquei desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria dar minha própria vida pela dela, mas Zeus disse que nem assim ele poderia trazê-la de volta... Nem o Caos poderia...

--- Moleque... – os olhos de Milo estavam estalados de surpresa e angústia – Ninguém me contou essa parte da história. Se nem o Caos podia, como é que...

--- Zeus disse que só a alma gêmea dela poderia trazê-la de volta do Yomotsu, mas tinha de ser antes de sua alma cair no abismo. Então eu a coloquei na cama e guiei minha alma para perto do abismo da morte, pedindo aos Deuses que eu fosse essa pessoa, eu a segurei pela mão, bem quando ela despencou da borda...

O escorpiniano não tinha palavras, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e seus punhos se fechavam com tanta força que poderiam destroçar rochas em sua palma. Mas ele engoliu em seco e retomou seu olhar desafiador.

--- Deixa de conversa! Eu perguntei qual é a sua com ela!

--- Não tá óbvio? Eu a amo!

Ele não conseguiu se conter, lançou um soco em Hyoga que quase o fez cair do sofá. O garoto tornou para ele, pasmo.

--- Por que fez isso?!

--- Pra você saber que eu não aceito! Minha irmãzinha merece alguém perfeito!

--- E quem é perfeito pra você? – perguntou Hyoga com cara de tédio.

--- Er... Bem... Isso é um detalhe! Você fica longe da minha doce e inocente irmãzinha, seu projeto de pingüim!

--- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me aceitar? – perguntou meio emburrado.

--- Nada! Não vai rolar! – respondeu dando de ombros.

Um barulho estranho de alguma coisa caindo no salão de passagem chegou em seus ouvidos e os fez esquecerem a conversa e correrem para lá. Eu estava caída, meu rosto pálido e frio, os dois correram até mim e tentaram me chamar, mas em vão. Me levaram para a cama e colocaram compressas frias em minha testa. Eu abri os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, olhei para Milo, com a visão um pouco turva e uma lágrima escorreu por meus olhos.

--- As garras... Na pilastra...

--- Shhh... Calma, Nala. Não se esforce.

--- Mas... São minhas... Não são?

Os três estavam comigo, e igualmente se surpreenderam, Milo sentou ao meu lado.

--- Nala... Do que se lembrou?

--- Não lembrei... As garras e a energia na pilastra são as mesmas do coliseu, que eu fiz esta tarde. A mesma distância entre os cortes... Eu era sua irmã... E já... Quase te matei?

Ele baixou os olhos e expressou um singelo sorriso, pegando minha mão e apertando com firmeza.

--- Eu também quase tirei sua vida por culpa de um mal entendido imbecil de minha parte. O único culpado sou eu e nunca me perdoarei por isso...

Eu o abracei, deixando-o assustado, ao mesmo tempo em que feliz.

--- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas acredito na sua bondade, Milo. Se você diz que eu não era má, eu acredito e fico aliviada e feliz. Só o que importa é que estamos bem agora. Por favor, me perdoe pelo que eu possa ter feito de errado.

--- Já disse que o único errado era eu. Eu é que devo pedir perdão.

--- Então eu perdôo, seja lá pelo que for.

--- Obrigado... Irmãzinha. – ele retribuiu o abraço com força e lágrimas.

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Nhai!!! Aí tah!!! Pelo menos, mesmo sem lembrar, agora Nala descobriu uma coisas muito importante do seu passado!_

_Milo - Sim!! A coisa mais importante de todas!!! *me abraçando doloridamente* T_T_

_Hyoga - Convencido ¬¬_

___

_Camus - Milo... Se ñ soltar ela, vai sufocá-la... ù.u_

_Milo - Não enche, pinguim... Vc não entende nada de sentimentos T_T_

_Hyoga - Mas ela já tá ficando vermelha o.o_

_Milo - *solta repentinamente* E o q vc entende??? E q história foi aquela de q ama ela, seu pato descarado!!! Vc... Vc... DESONROU MINHA DOCE E PURA IRMÃZINHA!!!!!!_

_Hyoga - Peraí!!! Vc ficou doido???_

_*milo e hyoga destruindo o templo de escorpião*_

_Camus - Não vou nem tentar mandar se controlarem... Cansei ¬¬_

_Igualmente... ¬¬ Bom... Até a próxima postagem, pessoal... Se esses dois naum destruirem o fanfiction junto com o templo... Espero q tenham gostado e que comentem!!! Até a próxima!!!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Muito bem... Falta de memória, histórias tristes, treinos e descobertas bombásticas, além de pesadelos tenebrosos... O q pode ficar pior...? *música de suspense*_

_Milo - Como assim??? Vc vai deixar ainda pior???_

_Hyoga - Mas... Mas... Depois de tudo q te chamamos de psicótica, vc ainda tem coragem...?_

_Eu jah disse, assim como mestre Camus, desisti de discutir c/ vcs. Além do mais, e eu jah disse isso tb, não tem graça se ficar na mesmice u.u_

_Milo - Então acaba logo c/ essa história e recobre a memória!!!_

_Assim, sem mais nem menos? Não teria graça tb u.u_

_Hyoga - Vc é maligna -.-_

_Ah, deixem de ser malas u.u_

_Camus - Mas agora eles tão com a razão..._

_E no fim do capítulo vc vai tá c/ o ar de sério de sempre pq eles estarão brigando e destrindo td como sempre fazem u.u Bom... Espero q fiquem curiosos com a nova e maligna aparição. Boa leitura!!!!!_

---

_**Estranho na noite:**_

Naquela noite não conseguia dormir, tinha medo dos pesadelos que tinha todas as noites e por isso não queria dormir nunca mais. Porém o cansaço era terrível, e embora tentasse me manter acordada a todo custo, me sentia pescar vez ou outra. Levantei, fui até a varanda, respirando o ar fresco e olhando as estrelas, aquelas centelhas de vida cujas luzes viajam tanto e chegam aos nossos olhos para nos darem sua proteção e esperança. Uma estrela cadente cruzou os céus, instintivamente entrelacei os dedos das mãos e pedi:

--- Desejo lembrar meu passado...

Parecia um desejo tolo, infantil e egoísta, mas eu realmente queria que se realizasse. Uma voz soou perto de mim, num sussurro, me fazendo quase saltar de susto.

--- Eu posso realizar...

--- Qu... Quem é você?

--- Isso não importa. Você fez um pedido, eu vim para realizá-lo, se você realmente quiser, é claro...

A voz da mulher de longos cabelos era suave, seu rosto estava escondido pela penumbra, mas dava para ver que ela sorria.

--- É claro que quero! Mas como posso confiar em você?

--- Ora... Você confiou nos três rapazes, e você nem os conhecia...

--- Milo é meu irmão! E ninguém diz que não conheço Hyoga e mestre Camus!

--- Também não diz que os conhece. E o que diz que você não me conhece? Você por acaso sabe de que vivem os Cavaleiros com os quais vive hoje?

--- Eles... Defendem a terra do mal!

--- Será mesmo? Acredita mesmo que sejam bonzinhos?

--- Sim! Eles fazem isso desde a era mitológica e...

--- E ainda há guerras... Se lutasse pelo bem e pela paz, acha que continuariam lutando? Já não haveria paz? Por que ainda treinam para ferir? Você por acaso sabe quantos seu irmão já matou? Humanos como ele? Quanto o calmo e comedido Camus já matou? Ou quantos o gentil e meigo Hyoga já matou? Pessoas como eles, e ainda assim não pensaram duas vezes em matar. O mundo é mau, Nala... O mundo está repleto de maldades e seus amigos é que a disseminam, chamando isso de justiça.

--- Eu... Mas... Eles... Como pode saber? Você não os conhece.

--- Ah, eu os conheço... Conheço muito bem. Sei e vi tudo o que fizeram. Se são tão poderosos, porque usam ainda esse poder para matar e não para salvar? Porque destroem ao invés de construir? Por que ferem ao invés de mudar as pessoas?

--- ...

--- Vamos... Diga alguma coisa... Dê uma resposta.

--- Eu não sei... Não tenho resposta. Mas eu sei que eles são bons! Eu sinto!

--- Não... Você não sabe. Seus sentimentos te enganam, pois eles envenenaram sua mente aproveitando que estava sem memórias para julgar. A única resposta para o que fazem é que, na verdade, eles só querem poder e dominação, e estão usando você para conseguirem isso... Não os deixe envenenarem sua alma, Nala... Eles podem estar mentindo em tudo, até nas histórias de cada um deles.

--- CHEGA!!! Não acredito em você! Vá embora!!!

--- Tá bem... Mas lembre-se... Minhas revelações farão sua mente despertar para a verdade. Se mudar de idéia, eu a encontrarei...

Ela soprou diante de meu rosto, fazendo surgir uma maçã dourada, eu fiquei completamente zonza e caí, a maçã tocou minha testa e desapareceu, como se entrasse em meu corpo, e ela me teletransportou de volta para a cama, desaparecendo numa névoa sinistra. Milo abriu vagarosamente a porta e entrou, me viu deitada e suspirou aliviado.

--- Jurava ter te ouvido gritar... – suspirou baixinho.

Afagou meus cabelos, me cobriu e saiu, novamente fechando a porta.

As imagens em minha mente, nesta noite, foram diferentes, eu via mestre Camus numa armadura toda negra, avançando contra as doze casas, com o olhar vazio.

"_Eu vou arrancar a cabeça de Athena"_ – era o que dizia, como se não tivesse sentimentos.

Eu já havia visto como ele nunca expressava sentimentos, como estava sempre sério e lhe parecia difícil ao menos dar um sorriso, mas aquilo para mim era estranho demais. Depois Milo, com o olhar bravio, avançando contra pessoas sobre um chão de gelo, um sorriso quase diabólico no rosto e o olhar cintilante e perigoso.

"_Sintam toda a agonia das minhas agulhas escarlates, malditos!"_

Me dava calafrios... Mas não... Aquilo tinha que ter uma explicação... Mas depois... Ele próprio enforcava Camus, com um olhar cheio de raiva. Por que? Por que eles, mesmo sendo amigos, se feriam assim? Então vi Hyoga, diante de um imenso pilar, onde um homem de cabelos verdes estava de frente para si, só ouvi algumas palavras esparsas:

"_Hyoga... Você era meu melhor amigo. Eu perdi este meu olho salvando sua vida"_

"_Sinto muito Isaak, mas vou ter que te matar... EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!"_

Um lugar como uma caverna, com um lago de lava, onde um outro homem, loiro e de cabelos longos, falava de forma indignada à jovem que parecia proteger Hyoga.

"_Freya, saia da frente! Este homem está enganando você!"_

"_Não vou sair! Se quiser atacar, terá de me matar!"_

Depois, a menina estendida no chão. Estaria morta? Hyoga a deixara morrer assim?

"_Hagen, eu vou matá-lo por isso!"_

Seria ela a menina de quem Kiki me falara daquela vez? Ele a deixara morrer? Via depois a menina rastejando, tocando a mão de Hagen, já morto, chamando seu nome em vão, e Hyoga apenas assistia a cena. Ao fundo, um menino aparecia por telecinese, era Kiki quando mais novo, com certeza... Ele vira a cena. Sim... Aquela devia ser a menina de quem ele mesmo me falara... Mas era assim tão frio o tal amor que ele tinha por ela? Era assim que as coisas aconteciam? Por que lutavam daquela forma? Por que matavam pessoas assim, que nem pareciam ser más? Isaak se sacrificara por Hyoga... Hagen apenas queria fazer Freya enxergar... Não era possível... Não... Aquilo não era verdade. Não podia me lembrar de coisas nas quais eu não estava. Ou será que estava? Eu também era má assim? Senti um aperto no peito, acordei num pulo, mas desta vez sem escândalos. Não havia ninguém no quarto, a porta da sacada estava fechada e eu estava na cama.

--- Foi tudo... Um sonho...? Até a mulher de ontem à noite?

Estava confusa, parecera real demais, mas agora tudo dizia que era um sonho. Mas mesmo assim... Shion-sama já dissera que os sonhos podiam ser partes de memórias, mas por que estariam tão diferentes agora? Aquilo tudo só podia ser o medo do desconhecido, de não ter como saber, consciente e racionalmente, que estava em boas mãos e que tudo era verdade, por isso sonhava com coisas tão estranhas. Não devia de ser nada... Desci para o café da manhã, Milo me recebeu sorridente, mas em seu sorriso podia ver o brilho sinistro e assassino que vi em seus olhos no sonho, e aquilo me arrepiava.

--- Ora! Que bom te ver de pé sem gritos ou desesperos! Será que os pesadelos estão indo embora, finalmente?

--- Talvez. – respondi deixando o sonho de lado.

O dia passou normal, às vezes tinha as sensações como no sonho para com os Cavaleiros, mas logo punha isso de lado e voltava ao meu normal com todos. Eles às vezes percebiam e queriam saber o que havia de errado comigo, mas eu dizia que não era nada, que devia estar cansada das noites mal dormidas. Eles acabavam por me dar um descanso. Passaram-se dias, os sonhos sempre se repetiam, agora com esse teor estranho quanto aos outros. Não mais via o menino de asas quebradas e ensangüentadas, mas estes sonhos me incomodavam igualmente, embora não acordasse aos berros ou prantos. Até o dia em que Shion me mandou chamar no salão do Grande Mestre. Ele estava lá, com Saori, e fez o que costumava fazer: por a mão no topo de minha cabeça para ver como eu estava. Desta vez sua reação foi bem estranha. Afastou-se um pouco com olhar surpreso.

--- O que foi, Shion-sama? – perguntei. Ele retomou a calma de sempre.

--- Como estão os sonhos de agora, Nala?

--- Bem... Um pouco diferentes...

--- Aconteceu alguma coisa estranha quando eles mudaram?

Como podia ser tão perceptivo? Ele tinha, realmente um sexto sentido incrível...

--- Eu... Sonhei com alguém que me dizia coisas estranhas sobre os Cavaleiros...

--- Me conte...

--- Pode vasculhar minha mente e ver como foi se quiser. – permiti, e ele o fez.

Ele pôde ver apenas aquilo que vi conscientemente no sonho, a mulher que me falava, o sopro, e depois já a parte dos Cavaleiros que lutavam, feriam e matavam. Ele me olhou sério, soltou um suspiro e disse:

--- Parece que tem alguém querendo te influenciar. E é uma influência muito forte. Como você mesma não sabe quem é, não posso saber só por ver seu sonho, mas é incrível que consiga se manter sem nos odiar com uma influência dessas. Você é, realmente, muito forte.

--- Essas coisas não são verdade, né? Vocês não são como neste sonho...

--- Não se preocupe com isso, Nala. Você está do lado certo.

Suspirei, olhando para Hyoga, Milo e Camus. Estavam cabisbaixos, como que com vergonha de alguma coisa.

--- Mas... Então por que todos parecem com vergonha, como se eu tivesse visto alguma coisa que não queriam que eu visse?

Eu estava confusa, Shion me disse que aquilo realmente acontecera, mas não como foi mostrado. Eu vira apenas a parte ruim da história, apenas metade das conversas, e por isso parecia que era algo ruim.

--- Não é bom matar as pessoas, mas se soubesse o que estava acontecendo, veria que não havia outro modo. Sei que parece conveniente dizer que essa impressão ruim é porque você só viu uma parte mas...

--- Não me importo com o que vi... – respondi, espantando a todos – Eu ainda sinto que estou do lado certo. E quando recobrar minhas memórias, sei que entenderei.

Shion sorriu, estava feliz, com certeza.

--- Você é mesmo forte... Muito forte...

Os outros três também estavam aliviados, Shion ia estudar um modo de tirar aquela influência de mim, e enquanto isso continuaríamos nossas vidas. Voltávamos para a casa de Milo, eu ia um pouco à frente, Camus atrás, Milo e Hyoga conversavam.

--- Que história é essa da loira, heim?

Hyoga explicou a história de Freya, Hagen e Hilda de Polaris. Milo suspirou, olhou para o céu e, fazendo força, falou:

--- E o que tá fazendo aqui?

--- O que?

--- Vai lá explicar pra Nala. E aproveita que eu to complacente...

Hyoga sorriu e correu até mim, pedindo para conversar. Eu aceitei.

--- A história que contou de Freya... Ela não morreu naquele dia...

--- Não?

Ele me contou a história, inclusive um resumo sobre a batalha de Asgard.

--- Ela era bonita, né?

--- Heim? – ele estranhou – Bem... Era...

--- Você gostava dela? – perguntei um pouco rubra.

--- Ora, mas que idéia é essa?! – também estava corado, agora.

--- Ué... Você disse que ela era bonita...

--- Não preciso gostar dela por isso. Afinal, ela gostava de Hagen, e ele dela.

--- Isso não é motivo para não gostar, embora seja triste pra você.

--- É verdade. Mas a resposta é não. Não gostava dela.

Seguimos caminho silenciosamente à partir daí, eu estava mais aliviada, não sabia por que. Começava a pensar que queria que ele gostasse de mim, mas tampouco sabia o motivo. Será que, na verdade, eu é que gostava dele? Seria estranho, e difícil. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi quando acordei, devia ser só um sentimento por causa disso... Não sei de que forma, mas devia ser isso...

Naquela noite meus sonhos se mesclaram, às vezes via as cenas que me fariam odiar os Cavaleiros, mas que lutava para afastar de meu coração, e às vezes, via as cenas terríveis e sangrentas dos sonhos de antes, e novamente, antes de acordar empapada em lágrimas, o pequenino de cabelos dourados ressurgiu diante de mim. Mas desta vez ele estava de pé, mesmo que sangrando, e com as asas quebradas e manchadas de vermelho. Ele sorria para mim, eu ajoelhei à altura de seu rosto e o abracei, ele retribuiu meu abraço e, numa voz doce de menino, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Não chora... Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar de novo, prometo"

Mas assim como apareceu, ele sumiu, e fiquei sozinha na escuridão.

**- Caverna próxima ao Santuário-**

Dentro da caverna, a mulher olhava para um pequeno lago de água cristalina, espiando os sonhos, as atitudes e escolhas. Sua face não trazia mais o sorriso sarcástico, mas lábios serrados e sérios.

--- Aquela menina... Como pode ser tão resistente?

--- Não se preocupe, minha senhora – disse o homem encapuzado, ajoelhado atrás dela – Ela não poderá lutar para sempre contra sua influência.

--- Não... Já cansei dessa brincadeira. Caroni!

--- Sim, minha senhora!

--- Vá! Meu cosmo o protegerá de ser percebido pelos cachorros de Athena. Traga-a para mim...

Os olhos dela cintilaram violentamente, e os lábios do outro se abriram num sorriso satisfeito. Ele se levantou, fez uma reverência e partiu. A mulher sentou em seu trono e cravou as unhas nos braços, vincando-os profundamente.

--- É só tirar esse empecilho do meu caminho... E terei tirado mais cinco pivetes que são seus amiguinhos, e dois Cavaleiros de ouro. Um ótimo começo...

**- Casa de Escorpião -**

A sombra se esgueira para dentro da casa, num silêncio profundo, eu dormia profundamente quando se aproximou e tocou minha testa. Num susto, abri os olhos, vendo o brilho sinistro dos seus, mas sem poder reagir, senti um poder gigantesco vindo de dentro de mim e me mergulhando novamente nos sonhos sangrentos e terríveis de Cavaleiros malignos que só matavam por poder. O estranho sorriu malignamente ao ver o brilho dourado em forma de maçã que emanava de minha testa.

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_Milo - QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE??? QUEM É ESSA UMAZINHA??? QUEM É ESSE PERVO Q INVADE O QUARTO DE UMA JOVEM DONZELA???? EU VOU CRIVAR ESSE MALDITO DE AGULHAS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hyoga - NÃO ANTES DE EU BOTAR ELE NUM ESQUIFE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Milo - Cala a boca, pato! Eu sou o irmão e eu disse primeiro! Quem vai acabar com eles sou EU!!!_

_Hyoga - Não começa! Eu sou guardião dela tanto qto vc!!!_

_Eu ñ disse q eles iam brigar? ¬¬_

_Camus- Quem vai fazer esses dois de estátuas de gelo e parti-los em pedaços mínimos serei eu... *olhos em fúria assassina irreconhecível e destruidoramente amedrontadoras*_

_Eu, Milo e Hyoga - *olhando com pavor para Camus* Meeeedo... -.-_

_Erm... Acho... Que é bom... A gnt ir nessa... *saindo de fininho, enquanto Milo e Hyoga fazem o mesmo* Até a próxima postagem, pessoal, espero q tenham gostado e aguardo comentários... *sai correndo na velocidade de luz*_

_Milo e Hyoga - Té mais!!! saem correndo na velocidade da luz tb*_


	11. Chapter 10

_Olá!!! Bom... Acho q dessa vez fiquei mesmo um tempão sem postar... Semana passada eu aproveitei o feriado bem no meio da semana e num quis saber de pc xD Mas estu de volta pra postar mais um capítulo, e só espero q aqueles três de sempre naum dêem muito trabalho aqui na introdução... *olha pros lados*  
_

_cricricri... (som dos grilos)_

_Ué... Cadê td mundo? O.õ_

_Kiki - *aparece do nada* Bom... Ao q parece, Milo, Hyoga e Camus correram pro salão do Grande Mestre p/ saberem logo o q está acontecendo e correrem p/ brigar c/ seja lá quem for._

_Mas... Da última vez eles tavam quase se matando p/ decidir quem ia acabar c/ o ser! O.O_

_Kiki - Pois é... espero q ñ explodam o salão do Grande Mestre... uff_

_Erm... Bom... Então vamos ver logo o q acontece no capítulo... Boa leitura, pessoal... -.-_

_---_

_**A Deusa da Discórdia:**_

Milo entra no quarto à procura de sua irmãzinha, com um belo sorriso nos lábios e uma farta bandeja de café da manhã. Era sábado, não havia treinos e eles poderiam se divertir o dia todo. Colocou abandeja na escrivaninha e foi até a cama.

--- Hey, Bela Adormecida! Vamos saindo da cama que eu preparei o melhor café da manhã que um Cavaleiro ou Amazona possa querer.

Mas seu sorriso desapareceu completamente quando puxou as cobertas e não encontrou ninguém na cama. Foi até o banheiro, a porta estava aberta, mas mesmo assim ele bateu, olhou lá dentro, não havia ninguém. Voltou para o quarto, percebendo que a porta da varanda estava também aberta, foi até lá, mas não havia vestígios de ninguém.

--- Droga... O que tá acontecendo aqui?

Correu até a casa de Aquário, chamando por Camus de um jeito que fazia tanta algazarra que o Aquariano quase derrubou a xícara de chá que tomava no café.

--- Camus! Moleque! Onde é que vocês se enfiaram? CAMUS!!!

--- Mon Dieu, Milo! O que está acontecendo? Quer matar alguém do coração?

--- Quem tá quase morto do coração sou eu! A Nala tá aqui com vocês?

Camus e Hyoga levantaram da cadeira juntos e com os olhos apreensivos.

--- É claro que não! Milo... O que aconteceu?!

--- Ela... Não tá no quarto dela... Me ajudem a procurar!

Os dois desceram para escorpião, vasculharam a casa, mas não encontraram nada. Sem saber o que poderia estar acontecendo, param no meio do salão de passagem. Milo esmurra uma pilastra com toda a sua força, fazendo-a desabar.

--- Destruir um templo de Athena não vai funcionar, Milo...

--- Ficar andando de um lado pro outro que nem barata tonta também não, pingüim! Nem ficar choramingando no canto que nem o moleque ali. – aponta para Hyoga.

--- Estou pensando... – O garoto se resume a afirmar.

**- Caverna Próxima ao Santuário -**

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, eu pensava estar dormindo, talvez aqueles olhos brilhantes e o sorriso macabro também fosse parte de meus sonhos. Mas será que estava acordada agora? Ou era mais um de meus sonhos? Dormia sobre algo duro e frio, meu corpo estava gelado e tudo parecia muito escuro. A visão turva começava a ganhar foco aos poucos, e vi novamente aquele sorriso de antes de desmaiar.

--- Bom dia, princesa guerreira... – disse com sarcasmo.

Saltei, afastando-me dele, minhas costas bateram contra a parede gélida. À minha frente, grades me separavam do estranho. Serrei os punhos e minha feição mudou para séria.

--- Quem é você? O que quer de mim?!

--- Calma, gatinha ferina... Eris-sama apenas me mandou vigiar você. Não vou te machucar... Por enquanto...

Aquele sorriso me enfurecia, dei um grito e avancei contra as grades e contra ele com um soco que emanava todo o meu cosmo. Mas minha própria energia foi barrada pelas grandes e se voltou contra mim, cravando-me na parede e me fazendo cuspir sangue. Ele continuava a rir, desdenhando de mim.

--- Ora, mas que bravinha... Não adianta. Essas grades refletem qualquer ataque. Agora fique quietinha, e eu prometo que te levo pra passear mais tarde.

--- Ora seu...

Ouvi passos se aproximando, a mulher de noites atrás entrou no local onde estávamos, aproximou-se das grades e me olhou no fundo dos olhos, sorrindo como o outro estranho. Ela passou a mão por dentro das grades e segurou meu queixo.

--- Olá, pequenina... Eu disse que se mudasse de idéia eu a encontraria de novo.

--- Eu não mudei! – respondi convicta.

--- Pois é... É por isso que está presa... E é por isso que será minha isca contra aqueles Cavaleiros idiotas.

--- O que pensa que vai fazer?!

--- Cale-se! Eu sou Eris, Deusa da Discórdia! Odeio ser contrariada, sabia? E você conseguiu me contrariar... Agora vai sofrer as conseqüências.

--- Eu não tenho medo de você!

--- Pois devia!

Seus cabelos dançaram ao sabor de sua energia, minha testa brilhou em resposta e ela me lançou novamente contra a parede, me fazendo desmaiar mais uma vez. Tornou para o seu súdito, mandando-o ficar de olho em mim enquanto ela dava um jeito de atrair os "cachorros de Athena" para perto de onde ela estava.

--- Está chegando a hora... De acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Os Deuses idiotas do Olimpo verão como se vence efetivamente uma guerra...

**- Salão do Grande Mestre -**

Os três haviam ido ao salão do Grande Mestre falar com Shion sobre o desaparecimento da menina, o Cavaleiro já esperava por eles, havia sentido, há poucos minutos, um cosmo vindo de muito próximo ao Santuário. Os três explicaram tudo.

— Estendo... - disse Shion pensativo - Ao que parece tem alguém escondido próximo ao Santuário de Athena. Ela estava ocultando seu cosmo, mas agora se mostrou finalmente, e para ocultar seu cosmo de Athena, tem de ser alguém igualmente poderoso...

--- Um Deus... - comentou Camus, e Shion assentiu.

--- Deusa, para ser mais exato. Provavelmente é quem levou Nala na última noite.

--- Ótimo! - Milo encheu seu punho de puro cosmo dourado. - Diz onde ela tá e eu vou acabar com a raça dessa vadia!

--- Acalme-se, Escorpião... - pediu o Mestre - Se ela estava escondida até agora e repentinamente se mostrou logo quando Nala desapareceu, é porque tudo isso faz parte de seu plano. Ela quer, exatamente, que vocês vão para lá despreparados.

--- Mas Shion-sama! - exaltou-se o Cisne - Enquanto ficamos parados, pensando no que fazer... O que Nala pode estar passando nas mãos dela? Ela não tem seu antigo cosmo desperto, nem controle sobre ele... É uma presa fácil para os ataques de alguém como Eris!

--- Hyoga... - Camus chamou sua atenção - Eu sei o que está sentindo. Também estou preocupado e tentado a sair correndo para resgatar Nala, mas se fizermos isso podemos não ter chances, e ela sofrerá do mesmo jeito.

--- Sem essa pingüim! É a minha irmã e eu não vou esperar nem mais um segundo para ir buscá-la!

Milo dá as costas em direção à saída, já elevando seu cosmo, mas um anel de gelo o prende. Furioso com o amigo ele eleva seu cosmo.

--- Camus, me solta!

--- Não!

--- Você nem parece preocupado com ela!!!

Camus finalmente se exalta, como poucas vezes acontecia, elevando seu cosmo perigosamente e cravando Milo contra a parede sobe uma pequena crosta de gelo.

--- Você acha que não me preocupo?! Ela é minha discípula! Praticamente minha filha! Não haja como se eu não me importasse com ela!!!

A crosta de gelo de desfez em cristais, e Milo caiu de pé, com o olhar arrependido e distante. Athena se adiantou para os três.

--- Oh, por favor, Cavaleiros... Não é hora de brigar entre vocês. Uma amazona precisa de ajuda e é tudo em que devemos pensar agora...

--- Perdão, Athena. - responderam os dois.

--- Desculpa, Saori... - Hyoga pediu.

Shion teletransportou um mapa do Santuário e redondezas, em alto relevo, para o centro do salão, todos se aproximaram dele, inclusive Dohko, que estava do lado, apenas acompanhando a discussão desde o início. Shion passou a palavra ao amigo.

--- Bom... Este é o Santuário... Aqui está a praia do cabo Súnion, que também faz parte do Santuário e, mais ao sul, na praia vizinha, há uma gruta muito profunda, um esconderijo perfeito para quem quer estar perto do Santuário e é capaz de ocultar seu cosmo.

--- Então... - Hyoga se adiantou - Foi daí que veio o cosmo que Shion-sama sentiu?

--- Isso mesmo. Agora... Precisamos saber um modo de chegar até lá sem perceberem, pois certamente estarão esperando por nós.

--- Mas quem é essa vadia afinal! - retrucou Milo.

--- Eu tenho uma idéia de quem seja - disse Shion - Prestando atenção à manipulação que impôs aos sonhos de Nala.

--- Você está certo, Shion. - disse Saori - Eu senti o cosmo dela e tenho certeza de quem era. Uma Deusa que não estava na batalha do Olimpo.

--- E por que não estava lá? - perguntou Hyoga, já imaginando quem era.

--- Provavelmente prefere fazer tudo sozinha, ao seu modo. - disse Camus.

--- Continuando - disse Dohko - Temos de montar um grupo pequeno. Provavelmente ela deve ter alguém ao seu lado, um súdito ou coisa parecida.

--- Podemos lidar com isso facilmente - disse Milo convicto.

--- Será mesmo? - perguntou Shion - Provavelmente ele não lutará de forma limpa, sendo súdito de quem é...

--- Mas de quem diabos estão falando! - explodiu o escorpiniano.

--- Deixe de ser lerdo, Milo... - tornou o amigo - É Eris, obviamente.

--- A Deusa da discórdia? É... Acho que tenho que concordar com vocês, então...

--- Bom... O plano é o seguinte... - continua o libriano.

**- Caverna de Eris -**

--- Acha que eles demoram muito a vir, minha senhora?

--- Não... Eles virão rapidinho em busca de sua amazoninha amnésica. - sorri ela.

--- Mas o aquariano não é tão impulsivo. Não será tão fácil com ele...

--- Bobagem... Só com os modos do irmão dela, ele não terá escolha a não ser correr atrás do amigo. Tenho certeza. Além disso, o menino é caído de amores por ela. Acha mesmo que ele irá raciocinar antes de agir num caso como este?

--- E como faremos com a menina, senhora?

--- Simples... Com ela no mundo dos sonhos, não poderá mais me contrariar. Eles não poderão lutar contra a garota...

O olhar dela se volta para a entrada da caverna e seu sorriso se alarga ainda mais. Estava satisfeita ao sentir um cosmo dourado que se aproximava.

--- Não disse...? Aí está nossa primeira presa, atravessando as rochas do cabo Súnion, e vindo diretamente para cá. Não quer ir recebê-lo, Caroni?

--- Sim, senhora! Imediatamente!

Ele sai, indo de encontro ao seu primeiro adversário. Era Milo quem se aproximava, trajando sua reluzente armadura de Escorpião.

--- Ora... E não é que Eris-sama estava certa? O primeiro que apareceu foi o impulsivo escorpiniano, direto para a boca do lobo. - disse com seu sorriso de sarcasmo.

--- Ora... E não é que o velhote rejuvenescido também tava certo? Um cachorro de Eris já me esperava com uma armadilha... - ele retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

--- Não brinque comigo, Cavaleiro... Eu sou tão forte quanto um Deus.

--- Quem se importa? Eu só quero passar por cima de você pra encher aquela cadela da sua Deusa de buracos!

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos, no indicador de Milo, uma agulha rubra cresceu cintilante, e seus olhos brilharam como seu dedo. Estava ávido por destruir seu adversário, e seu sorriso era assustador. Igualmente era o de seu adversário, com uma aura roxa e pesada em torno de si. Não muito longe dali, dando a volta por trás da praia e entrando pelo outro lado, com seus cosmos ocultos pelo de Athena, Camus e Hyoga corriam até a caverna. Mas outra pessoinha os seguia, seu cosmo não era percebido, pois ainda não era muito desperto, mas a curiosidade e preocupação infantil falavam mais alto que seu medo pelo que poderia lhe acontecer...

---

_**Continua...**_

---

_É... Acho q agora o bicho vai pegar..._

_Milo - É isso aí!!! Eu vou fazer peneira desse metido a besta! *olhar assassino psicótico*_

_Acho q já disse isso outras vezes, mas ñ canso de repetir: vc me dá medo às vezes..._

_Camus - Aiai... Ainda bem q Shion-sama conseguiu fazer um plano em q esse inconsequente sai correndo feito um lunático... u.u_

_Milo - Como é, pinguim?! ò.ó_

_Hyoga - Claro... Se ñ vc ñ escutava uma palavra e fazia merda u.u_

_Milo - Eu vou encher esse pato de furos!!! Ò.Ó_

_Chega... Deixa sua energia pro Caroni ù.u_

_Milo - é vdd... *voltando a ter o olhar e sorriso assassinos e psicóticos* Caroni... A peneira Caroni... Hehehehe..._

_Ninguém merece... -.-_

_Camus e Hyoga - Pois é... -.-_

_Bom... Então espero q tenham gostado do capítulo e q acompanhem os próximos, pretendo postar mais um amanhã. Até lah e comentem!!!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Vamos começar as batalhas, agora, finalmente, começamos a entrar nos momentos de resoluções dos problemas e da história em si. E o primeiro a lutar, claro, será meu querido irmão XD_

_Milo - É isso aí... Não é Eris ainda, mas pelo menos já tenho em quem despejar um tanto da minha raiva! ò.ó_

_Camus - Espero q ñ esqueça de guardar forças pra inimiga principal... u.u_

_Milo - E desde quando vc acha q não tenho o suficiente pra chutar o traseiro de duas mocréias que nem ela ¬¬_

_Hyoga - Vamos logo acabar c/ esses nogentos?! Ou vcs dois vão brigar por muito tempo? ò.o_

_Agora fiquei surpresa, mestre Camus é quem tá brigando e Hyoga é quem tá sendo sensato? Acho q Éris causa mais reações do que somente causar discórdia O.õ Bom, mas enfim... Taí mais um capítulo... Boa leitura!!!_

_**A Ira do Escorpião:**_

--- Oh... Então o Cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião pensa que pode tratar Eris-sama dessa forma...

--- Não venha com gracinhas... Estou há muito tempo sem uma boa batalha. Não vejo a hora de botar os músculos pra funcionar.

--- Então venha... E eu te mostro como se esmaga um inseto.

Milo revirou os olhos, entediado.

--- Mas que saco... Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer...

Ele explodiu o cosmo e avançou na velocidade da luz contra o inimigo, que sem conseguir perceber a movimentação do inimigo, foi atingido com um poderoso soco no estômago e cravado no paredão de rochas. O homem caiu de pé, com o olhar um pouco assustado, e limpou o sangue do canto da boca. Milo bradou.

--- Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer... Que escorpião não é inseto!!!

O outro voltou a ter o olhar de ironia de antes, explodiu o cosmo e respondeu.

--- Oh, me desculpe, senhor biólogo... Agora que já me ensinou mais essa lição, que tal eu esmagar de uma vez por todas o parentezinho das aranhas?

Ele partiu pra cima do Cavaleiro, com chutes e socos muito rápidos e carregados de um cosmo avassalador. Era tão rápido quanto o soco que Milo acabara de utilizar, porém mais fortes. O Escorpião desviava por pouco de cada um deles, mas nunca perdia o sorriso de seu rosto. Revidava com ataques circulares e chutes ágeis, mas Caroni defendia cada um deles. Segurou a perna do Cavaleiro, girou-o no ar e o arremessou contra a parede.

--- Agora estamos quites, escorpião... – ele riu.

O sorriso de Milo se alargou quando viu a poderosa rajada de cosmo do adversário vindo direto em sua direção, ele cruzou os braços diante do rosto e se envolveu com seu cosmo. O poder do inimigo se chocou contra a barreira de Milo, fazendo-o ir um pouco para trás, mas ele conseguiu se manter sem ser atingido, apesar de um pouco dos raios terem passado e ele ter sofrido alguns pequenos cortes no rosto.

--- Vejo que sua defesa não é assim tão poderosa, Escorpião.

--- E eu vejo que você deve ser um estúpido de ficar me subestimando, lacaio... Agora pare de brincadeiras e diga logo. Onde está a vadia da sua Deusa???

--- Você está me tirando do sério, Cavaleiro, em continuar falando assim de Eris-sama...

--- Oh, pobrezinho. Não sabia que era sensível.

--- Já chega de brincar... Vou acabar logo com você! ESCURIDÃO PROFUNDA!!!

Todo o ambiente foi tragado por uma escuridão imensa, o corpo de Milo parecia aprisionado por ela, e começava a sentir uma pressão absurda, uma pressão que, logo, poderia até mesmo trincar sua armadura dourada. Ele tenta resistir ao máximo, mas aquele aperto é tamanho que o faz gritar alto de dor.

--- Você não é grande coisa, Cavaleiro. É só isso o que eu devia ter esperado de um dos mais poderosos guerreiros de Athena? Que tédio. Sua irmãzinha é mesmo uma presa fácil com guardiões como vocês.

--- Ora seu... Tá bom... Se você quer mesmo brincar sério...

Milo gritou mais uma vez, mas desta vez não era de dor, foi um grito de energia tão poderoso que seu inimigo, mesmo confiante como estava, estremeceu dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. O cosmo do Cavaleiro explodiu, mandando toda a pressão embora, junto com a escuridão, que se desfez rapidamente. O olhar surpreso do inimigo tomou-se de raiva.

--- Como pode... Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas quando estava completamente a mercê de meu poder?

--- Eu... A mercê de você? Não me faça rir...

Milo voltou a ter o sorriso desafiador de antes, como um predador prestes a fazer sua presa em pedaços.

--- Você quer saber o que é dor de verdade, lacaio de Eris?

O homem deu um passo à frente, explodindo seu cosmo e o mandando com toda a força contra o Cavaleiro, mas este apenas continuou a rir, saltou o mais alto que conseguia, desviando do golpe e voltou todo o seu cosmo contra Caroni.

--- Resposta errada... BARREIRA!!!

--- O que... Meu corpo...

Era, agora, o corpo de Caroni que não tinha mais movimentos, ele se contorcia e era pressionado pelo cosmo de Milo, como se fosse o poder paralisante dos olhos de um predador diante de sua vítima. O servo de Eris gritava, agonizando de dor, quando Milo finalmente o libertou, pegou-o pelo pescoço e o encarou desafiadoramente.

--- Não é você que eu quero, seu lacaio imundo, mas sua Deusa de merda! Fique aí agonizando enquanto eu vou lá transformá-la em peneira.

O homem se encheu de fúria, seu cosmo explodiu absurdamente mais poderoso do que antes, atingindo Milo e o arremessando a metros de distância. Ele avançou quando o Cavaleiro se erguia com o olhar em chamas, desferindo chutes e socos tão rápidos que nem mesmo o Cavaleiro conseguia esquivar ou defender. Explodiu novamente seu cosmo e o cravou na parede mais uma vez, fazendo-o cuspir sangue, depois desferiu mais uma vez sua técnica da Escuridão Profunda. Estava muito mais forte do que antes e Milo não conseguiria sair dela tão facilmente, a pressão e a dor eram inúmeras vezes mais fortes, fazendo o Cavaleiro gritar novamente. Ele caiu de cara na areia, sentindo todo o seu corpo doer, o outro veio até ele, o levantou pelos cabelos e com um raio de cosmo o lançou longe.

--- Está vendo, cachorro de Athena. Esse é o meu real poder. Não devia ter brincado comigo. Como eu disse... Não há salvação para sua irmãzinha, e todos vocês morrerão. Ela será uma bela marionete de Eris-sama e, quem sabe, minha senhora não permita que eu brinque com aquele belo corpinho... Ela é bem bonitinha... A gatinha ferina...

Ele ria com um sarcasmo muito maior do que o anterior, mas para sua surpresa, viu Milo se erguer da areia, com a cabeça um pouco baixa, escondendo os olhos. Sua boca se abriu num sorriso irônico ainda mais largo que de seu inimigo e, repentinamente, caiu numa gargalhada insana.

--- O que foi agora, escorpião... Te acertei tão forte que enlouqueceu?

Milo voltou o olhar para ele, um olhar tão próximo da psicose que Caroni engoliu em seco suas palavras. Os olhos brilhavam num vermelho sangue, cheio de ódio e o cosmo dourado se mesclou de rubro. A unha do indicador cresceu em energia e foi apontada para o inimigo. Os dentes brancos de seu sorriso eram assustadores.

--- Quer que eu te diga o que acho, lacaio...? Acho que você é o homem mais burro que o universo já concebeu. Eu vou te fazer sofrer por essas palavras... Eu pensava em te deixar vivo, mas você conseguiu me fazer mudar de idéia. Normalmente eu pergunto se meu adversário prefere a redenção ou a morte, mas você é um caso a parte. Você será minha presa que mais sofrerá antes da morte. Parabéns por conseguir essa proeza...

--- Não me faça rir, Escorpião! Você está quase morto!

--- Acreditou mesmo que tinha me vencido? Que idiota!

Caroni avançou com todo o seu poder contra Milo, ele usava velocidade e força ainda maiores do que já havia utilizado, mas Milo não foi atingido uma vez sequer, atravessou o adversário e ficou de pé, de costas para ele. O servo de Eris tinha o olhar surpreso, sem entender o que acontecera, olhou para trás bem quando Milo virava de frente para ele, com aquele mesmo olhar e sorriso que o faziam quase desmoronar.

--- O que... Você fez...

--- Calma... Foram só quatro disparos... Pra você sentir o gostinho do castigo por suas palavras.

--- Gh... Ah... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele não se agüentava de dor. Enquanto se contorcia, tentando se manter de pé, Milo disparava mais quatro tiros, fazendo-o sentir-se queimar e se desfazer por dentro de um modo terrível, cada vez mais desesperador.

--- Continue a gritar, seu porco imundo. Sinta toda a dor que um pequeno predador pode lhe causar quando você o subestima...

--- Maldito... Eu vou... Matar... Você...

--- Tente se for capaz. – ele ria com num frenesi assustador.

Caroni se levantou, ardendo em febre e quase morrendo numa dor que nenhum ser humano sentiria na pior das situações. Reuniu todo o seu cosmo e o disparou contra Milo, mas ele foi barrado por uma das mãos do Cavaleiro, que com a outra mão lhe desferiu mais quatro golpes. Fazendo-o cair e se contorcer ainda mais. A dor era cada vez mais insuportável e o calor parecia que circulava seu corpo através de seu sangue. Milo disparou mais duas vezes, os gritos já podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

--- Mestre Camus... – Hyoga disse um pouco assustado.

--- Milo está fazendo mais uma presa... – respondeu o aquariano.

Perto deles, a garotinha olhava no rumo dos gritos desesperados, com olhinhos apavorados e curiosos ao mesmo tempo.

--- Agora até sua Deusa vadia o está ouvindo berrar. Então... Como devo acabar com você? Te chuto até você morrer? Não... Não estou a fim de me sujar... Afinal, só falta mais um golpe...

O outro o olhou com um ódio profundo, mas Milo apenas sorriu para ele.

--- Esse olhar de ódio não me assusta. Eu já estive no inferno, não vou ter medo de um idiota como você. Agora prepare-se para saborear a pior das dores antes da morte!

--- Eris-sama... Vai acabar com todos vocês... E sua irmãzinha vai ser sua algoz...

Milo rangeu os dentes mais uma vez, reuniu todo o poder de seu cosmo e disparou.

--- Agulha Escarlate... ANTARES!!!!

O homem recebeu o último golpe, era a pior de todas as dores, mas agora ele não conseguia nem mesmo gritar ou se contorcer, o que deixava tudo ainda mais desesperador. Milo deu as costas e caminhou em direção à caverna ali perto. Seu cosmo estava ainda elevado, chamando a atenção da Deusa da discórdia para ele. Enquanto isso, Caroni foi deixado na praia, estendido, agonizando até a morte, sofrendo a pior das torturas, como Milo prometera. Em sua caverna, Eris via a tudo com olhar descontente.

--- Caroni, seu imbecil... Você o tinha na mão e foi despertar sua fúria... Mas tudo bem... Eu terei o prazer de acabar com todos eles... Eles terão uma adversária e tanto...

Ao seu lado, como um zumbi, a garota apenas se mantinha de pé, com os olhos vazios e distantes, apenas podendo esperar pelo comando da Deusa.

_**Continua...**_

_Cruz credo, Milo... Vc é de matar... Literalmente... o.o_

_Milo - Quem ele pensa que é pra falar daquele jeito de vc?! Ele não sabia c/ quem tava brincando, e acabou se lascando. Bem feito u.u_

_Camus - Vc é raivoso demais... Devia fazer lutas mais limpas de emoções como essas._

_Milo - Eu ñ so vc pinguim... E afinal de contas, quem é q se intimida com um rostinho calmo como o seu? ¬¬_

_Acho q o olhar frio do Mestre Camus pode apavorar tanto quanto o seu de hj, Milo u.u_

_Hyoga - Isso é vdd... Falo por conhecimento de causa u.u_

_Milo - Ninguém te perguntou, pato ¬¬_

_Hyoga - Então não digo mais que concordei imensamente c/ a tortura de Caroni como castigo por suas palavras imundas quanto à Nala u.u_

_Milo - Bom... Acho que podemos concordar pelo menos uma vez... u.ú_

_Vcs dois são incorrigíveis ¬¬ Bom... Aos leitores, espero q tenham gostado do capítulo, n próximo estaremos mais perto ainda da verdadeira inimiga e de respostas definitivas. Será q recuperarei logo minhas memórias?! Espero comentários!!! Até a próxima!!!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Olá mais uma vez! Prontos para mais um capítulo? Essa semana estou com tudo xD Bem... Hj será a vez do meu mestre mostrar que ele ñ tá nem um pouco contente com todoas as coisas que estão acontecendo, e que tá morrendo de vontade de por uma certa Deusa mofética num esquife XD_

_Camus - Bom... Digamos que eu não diria exatamente nesses termos, mas em conclusão a idéia é basicamente esta ù.u_

_Hyoga - Hey! Pq tão me tirando da história?! Eu tb tô querendo por Eris num esquife!!!_

_Milo - Um pato q nem vc ñ conta u.u_

_Hyoga - Mas afinal de contas, o q diabos vc tem contra mim ¬¬_

_Milo - Tudo ¬¬_

_Camus - Hey, vcs dois... Temos uma missão para terminar, caso tenham se esquecido u.u_

_Milo e Hyoga - Certo! *ainda de cara feia um p/ o outro*_

_Bom... Agora q, finalmente entraram num acordo... Ou ñ, mas se ñ entraram vão entrar na marra ù.ú Vamos ao capítulo. Boa leitura!!! ^-^_

---ooo---

_**A Vez do Aquário:**_

Camus e Hyoga chegavam à caverna de Eris, o cosmo da Deusa fluía de lá de dentro, era calmo, profundo e sedento por destruição. Mas não a destruição física, ela queria destruir corações, almas... Percebia-se que seu cosmo se deliciava com a idéia do que estava prestes a acontecer, mesmo que com seu subordinado morto pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião, e mesmo que os guerreiros de Athena ainda não soubessem o que, exatamente, se passava pela sua mente.

Lá estavam o mestre e o discípulo, à entrada do esconderijo da Deusa, caminhando lentamente para dentro de seu covil, as bifurcações lá dentro eram muitas, mas podendo sentir de onde vinha seu cosmo isso não era nenhum problema. Ela, por sua vez, observava apenas os passos do escorpiniano, que ainda se aproximava dali. Foi quando sentiu o ar mudar, um frio intenso tomou conta da câmara onde estava, ela olhou por todos os lados, sem entender de onde vinha o frio que poderia ser comparado aos pólos no período mais frio do ano. Um garoto apareceu do nada, tomando a menina em seus braços, enquanto Eris nada podia fazer, com um círculo de gelo envolto em seu corpo.

--- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – ralhou ela, vendo o garoto afastar-se.

Ela explodiu o cosmo e se desfez facilmente do anel, tentando alcançar o rapaz.

--- Eu sabia que você também viria, menino! Acha que vou te deixar escapar?

Mas Camus surgiu à sua frente, os olhos profundos e sérios, o cosmo elevado ao máximo, seus cabelos cor de esmeralda dançavam ao fluxo de seu cosmo.

--- O círculo de gelo não era dele...

--- Ora... Achei que pelo menos o aquariano, sempre tão ponderado, teria um pingo de bom senso. Parece que me enganei...

--- Com Nala longe de você poderei lutar calmamente.

--- Então era esse o plano? O escorpiniano fez o que todos esperariam: atirou-se contra o inimigo cheio de fúria, enquanto os dois vieram na surdina, para um de vocês levar a menina e o outro me derrotar. São mesmo Cavaleiros da Deusa da sabedoria... Parabéns...

--- Não faço questão de suas congratulações, Eris. – disse ele sem mudar seu olhar.

--- Será que está mesmo tão calmo quanto deseja demonstrar, Aquário?

--- Isso não faz a mínima diferença.

--- Ah, faz sim... Você jamais lutaria como deve se estivesse com suas emoções afloradas. Elas atrapalham o seu entendimento e desempenho. É o que sempre pregou.

--- Quer apostar...?

Ele avançou furiosamente contra ela, desferindo chutes e socos na velocidade da luz, em movimentos cadenciados e que pareciam um verdadeiro balé. Girava no ar e criava cristais de gelo que arrancavam pedaços enormes de rochas das paredes. Eris sorria sempre com a mesma malícia, desviando-se dos golpes como se nada fossem, depois parou diante dele, recebendo uma rajada poderosíssima de cosmo congelado. Reuniu tudo diante de si num turbilhão que tingiu os cristais de negro e os atirou de volta contra o aquariano, cravando-o na parede atrás de si.

Camus caiu de pé, bambeou um pouco e tornou um olhar congelante para a Deusa. Reuniu ainda mais energia em torno de si, toda a caverna estava congelada e os túneis criavam nevascas internas mortais.

--- Você não me assusta, Cavaleiro de Aquário. Isso só vai matar seus discípulos...

--- Acha mesmo que eu os treinaria para não suportar uma nevasca dessas?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso irônico, confiante pelos dois, o de Eris se abriu largamente, ele fez um redemoinho de cristais de gelo em torno de si, as paredes não suportavam a pressão e se desfaziam, e as rochas congeladas se uniam à nevasca.

Hyoga saia às pressas da caverna, vendo-a desabar por completo atrás de si, era quando Milo estava chegando, e correu rapidamente até os dois. O Cisne protegia a garota das rochas que voavam atrás de si com seu cosmo. Milo se aproximou, e depois que tudo desabou e voltou a ficar calmo, segurou o rosto da irmã entre as mãos.

--- O que o louco do seu mestre tá fazendo? Ele vai ficar soterrado assim!

--- Eu... Vou até lá ajudar. – disse o menino.

--- O que ela tem... Parece que tá acordada, mas seus olhos estão opacos e vazios... Peraí... Ir até lá? Deixa de ser besta, moleque! Você espera aqui que ele logo vem!

--- Mas eu não ajudei nas lutas até agora.

--- Fez o mais importante. Agora confie no seu mestre, seu idiota.

--- Por que você adora me tratar assim?

--- Vê se não enche...

Nesse momento, uma pessoinha que estava no topo da caverna sente mais um tremor, e sem conseguir se segurar, desaba de lá de cima. Milo e Hyoga escutam o grito da criança, e o primeiro se atira para pegá-la. Ele pousa no chão e logo a reconhece.

--- Aí! Você não é discípula do Kiki?

--- Er... Ane... Obrigada, Cavaleiro... – ela diz, ainda um pouco assustada.

--- Posso saber o que tá fazendo aqui?

--- Er... Eu... Tava passando perto do templo do mestre Shion porque tava curiosa pra saber o que faziam lá... Daí ouvi a conversa sobre a Nala onee-chan... E quis vim ver como é uma batalha de verdade... Mas parece que não vi nenhuma...

--- Você é doida? Ainda bem que não viu! Se te acontece alguma coisa o que diabos a gente fala pro seu mestre? Ele vai te dar uma bela bronca!

A menina fecha a cara, emburrada, outro tremor, e Milo se afasta dali com ela.

Dentro da caverna, todo o cosmo reunido em torno de si, todos os cristais de gelo, tudo é lançado por seu punho com um poder absurdo. Eris parece se surpreender um pouco com tamanho poder, mas ela se mantém diante do Cavaleiro.

--- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!! – ele brada com toda força.

A mulher leva os braços diante de si, barrando todo o poder do Cavaleiro, reunindo-o novamente diante de si e transformando-o em energia negra. Ela lança tudo contra Camus, acreditando que, assim, ele não sobreviveria. Seu poder não só rebatia o do inimigo de volta para ele, mas aumentava seu poder incontáveis vezes. Mas, para sua surpresa, o Cavaleiro desaparece completamente de sua frente.

--- O que? – diz, os olhos arregalados de incredulidade – Para onde o maldito foi?

Ele se movera numa velocidade tão absurda que nem ela pudera acompanhar, apoiou-se com os pés no que restava de paredes, correu para trás dela, ergueu os braços, unidos em forma de jarro. Quando sentiu o ar circundando ao zero absoluto atrás de si e se voltou para encará-lo, agora cheia de raiva, já era tarde para se preparar e barrar o ataque.

--- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!

Eris foi arremessada através das grossas paredes de pedras congeladas, a Deusa sangrava, ergueu só o tronco do chão, apoiada pelos braços, vendo Camus se aproximar com passos firmes e um olhar de congelar o núcleo do sol.

--- Seu... Humano maldito! Como ousa?!

--- Vou acabar com você Eris... Jamais deveria mexer com as pessoas do Santuário.

--- Tolo! Você ainda não viu absolutamente nada!

Seu cosmo se eleva absurdamente, envolvendo a si e ao Cavaleiro. Eles desaparecem de dentro da caverna, que desaba por completo, e reaparecem na praia, próximos aos outros dois Cavaleiros e às duas meninas que estavam com eles.

--- Nala! – chamava Milo – Nala, responde!

A menina mantinha o olhar vazio e opaco, como se estivesse morta, sua respiração era calma, mas ela parecia não ter alma.

--- Nala... – tentava Hyoga – O que aconteceu com você?

Sentiram os cosmos surgirem atrás de si, voltando-se para Eris que, apesar do sangue que escorria de sua testa, sorriu com sarcasmo e satisfação.

--- Ora, ora... Quem é a pentelha do cabelo roxo? Veio tentar me comover?

--- Cala a boca, sua malvada! O que você fez com Nala onee-chan?

Ela atirou uma rajada de cosmo contra a menina, sem dar importância ao que falava. Milo rapidamente se colocou no caminho e barrou o poder com seu cosmo. Olhou para a menina, repreendendo-a.

--- Acho melhor você deixar isso com a gente, garota. Não quero entregar só seu corpo pro pivete do seu mestre!

--- Kiki-sama não é pivete!

--- Ele sujava fraldas quando me tornei Cavaleiro. Isso é pivete pra mim!

--- Quem de vocês é mais criança...? – satirizou Eris, deixando Milo furioso.

--- Vai te catar, sua vadia! O que fez com a minha irmã? Fala logo!

--- Huhuhu... Ela só está um pouquinho embriagada pelo cosmo da minha maçã...

--- Como é? – Camus tentava ocultar o ranger de dentes.

Eris elevou seu cosmo, a garota que ainda estava nos braços de Hyoga se levantou, como que em resposta. Caminhou até o lado da Deusa, ignorando completamente o chamado de todos que estavam ali. Parou diante da mulher, que lhe tocou a testa, fazendo a maçã dourada brilha mais uma vez, e se voltou novamente de frente para os outros.

--- Muito bem, minha bela marionete. Agora, mostre-lhes todo o seu poder...

Ela começou a elevar seu cosmo, de uma forma tão absurda que até os Cavaleiros deram um passo atrás. Não era mais aquele cosmo da menina que treinava com eles durante aqueles meses, era poderoso como quando tinha suas memórias e já passara por todas as provações de diferentes batalhas. Hyoga gaguejou.

--- É... O mesmo cosmo que tinha quando lutava contra Hera, no Olimpo...

--- Mas não tem sentimentos... – Milo chorava – Não posso sentir os sentimentos no cosmo dela... É como uma casca vazia...

--- Essa não é a Nala... Não é ela... Onde ela está, Eris?! – Camus bradou.

--- Está presa... No fundo de seu corpo... Selada para sempre...

Ane deu um passo atrás. Estava apavorada por sentir aquele cosmo, também não sentia os sentimentos de amizade e carinho que sentira quando conversara com ela pela última vez, e isso a assustava demais. Ela chorava, falando baixinho.

--- Nala onee-chan... Nala onee-chan... – depois gritou para Eris, usando toda a coragem que tinha – MENTIROSA!!! Você não pode prender a alma de alguém! A grande Deusa nos deu o poder de escolher e ninguém pode tirar isso da gente! Nala onee-chan é forte e vai achar um caminho!

--- Grande Deusa...? – ela repetiu – Você é daquele povo tolo de Avalon? Ora... Sua Deusa não tem nenhum poder!

--- Ela tem sim... Você vai ver!

A menina traçou um pentagrama no ar, falou algumas palavras num idioma desconhecido e depois gritou.

--- Eu evoco os poderes da natureza! Dêem forças à Nala, que também é sua filha, como todos nós somos! VENHAM!!!

--- Bruxinha maldita... CALE-SE!!!

Ane voou longe com o cosmo ofensivo de Eris, Milo correu para ajudá-la, estava um pouco ferida, mas ele a curou com seu cosmo. Todos estavam surpresos com o que tinha feito, mas Eris estava furiosa. Seu cosmo se expandiu, o de Nala continuou a crescer mais e mais, ameaçando a todos os que estavam perto dela. Os Cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer, pois nada parecia capaz de trazê-la de volta. Nenhum chamado, nenhuma evocação de espíritos ou elementais da natureza. "Vocês terão de vencê-la... E matá-la... Se quiserem fazê-la parar." – eram as palavras sibilantes da Deusa da discórdia para os três, se não o fizessem, ela certamente destruiria a tudo e todos, e depois do Santuário, seria a Terra.

---ooo---

_**Continua...**_

---ooo---

_E agora?! O q acontecerá?!_

_Milo - Cala a boca sua psicopata!!! Vc sabe muito bem o q acontecerá! Foi vc quem escreveu essa fic maluca!!!_

_Hey! Não me trata assim, seu rabo-torto! Tô só tentando manter o suspense u.u_

_Milo - O suspense de "Será que Hyoga matará sua... ARGH... Amada?! o.o Será que Camus matará a discípula q, para ele é como uma verdadeira filha?! Ò.o Será q Milo matará sua querida, amada e idolatrada irmãzinha???!!! O.O" Esse é o seu suspense?! Eu vou dizer o q é um suspense saudável... Será que ele vai reencontrar os pais é um suspense saudável; Será que ela vai conuistar seu amor é um suspense saudável; Será que o time do Yusuke vai ganhar o torneio das trevas é um suspense saudável!!! Vc c/ uma maça dourada maligna na sua testa, selando sua alma e prestes a matar o mundo inteiro do mesmo jeito q detruiu Hera e forçando a gnt a lutar contra vc... De finitivamente... NÃO É UM SUSPENSE SAUDÁVEL!!!!!! *Babando e se contorcendo no chão*_

_Hyoga - EU NÃO ACEITO!!! NÃO ACEITO!!! NÃO VOU LUTAR CONTRA VC!!! NÃO POSSO!!! NÃO CONSIGO!!! PQ VC TEM Q FAZER ESSAS COISAS??? PQ???!!! *Se debatendo no chão*_

_Camus - Vc... Pegou... Muito... pesado... *tique nervoso nos olhos e o corpo inteiro tremendo... Isso pq ele tá se segurando c/ tudo q seu cosmo dourado permite*_

_Gnt... Eu... Erm... Bom, leitores... Acho q terei de levar esses três pra ala psiquiátrica por alguns dias e... Bem, vcs entendem, né... -.- Até o próximo capítulo... Espero comentários..._


	14. Chapter 13

_Oi de novo, pessoal!!! Mais uma vez de volta depois de um tempão sem postagens. Infelizmente hj ñ teremos a participação de comentários dos nossos três heróis... Eles ainda tão na ala hospitalar, tadinhos. Será q eu peguei pesado demais mesmo? ó.ò_

_Kiki - Magina... Pra deixar até Camus em observação... uff_

_Ah... Mas pelo menos ele tah bem melhor q os outros, né...?_

_Kiki - É... melhor q o Hyoga q precisa de soro p/ repor a água q vai embora c/ tanto choro e melhor q Milo, q ainda tah babando e tendo q tomar calmante de elefante pq ainda tah achando q a infermeira é Hades -.-_

_Bom... Erm... Eles vão ficar bem assim q eu consertar isso aqui... Ainda falta um poquinho p/ dar um fim legal e acabar c/ os problemas... Mas vai dar certo..._

_Kiki - É... Espero q sim... Pq se alguma coisa acontecer c/ Ane-chan o próximo na psiquiatria do Santuário serei eu __

_Glup... Bom... Então melhor soltar o capítulo... Boa leitura e espero q gostem!!!_

---ooo---

_**Do Fundo da Alma:**_

Estava escuro... E frio... E solitário... Abri os olhos, sem nada ver diante de mim, olhei em volta, e tudo era negro. Onde estariam todos à minha volta? Onde estava aquela mulher horrível que me prendera? Será que isso também era coisa dela? Onde estariam o mestre Camus, Hyoga-kun, ou meu irmão? Eu estava confusa, levantei e caminhei a esmo, sem nada encontrar. Parecia que estava leve, e pesada ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse difícil andar, mas também era difícil manter-me no chão. Às vezes parecia que não havia chão, mas isso era absurdo. Se bem que tudo estava tão absurdo desde que aquela mulher aparecera em meu quarto...

Meu peito doía, de angústia e incerteza, eu queria encontrar alguém, ouvir alguma voz, mas nada disso acontecia. Senti-me tão vazia como quando despertei, no hospital, sem nenhuma de minhas memórias, mas agora parecia que a angústia era ainda maior, pois me lembrava de todos, mas não podia vê-los ou ouvi-los, não podia chegar até eles. Ia ficar sozinha novamente... Será que para sempre? O que estava acontecendo comigo? O que estaria acontecendo com todos? Onde eu estava afinal?

Foi quando um leve brilho se mostrou um tanto à minha frente, um brilho com um tilintar de pequenos sinos, e era um brilho tão pequeno que caberia na palma de minha mão. Esse cintilar parecia me chamar para a sua direção, era tão gracioso, parecia tão puro... Fui até ele, vendo, diante do meu nariz, a figura de um pessoa,mas minúscula, brilhante como que envolta em pó de estrelas, com delicadas asinhas transparentes como as de uma libélula. Junto dela apareceram outras duas, com uma voz delicada e alegre, a primeira disse às outras:

--- Viram! Eu sabia que encontrava antes de vocês!

--- Ah! Não seja chata! – riu a outra.

--- Vocês duas parem de brincar e vamos tirá-la daqui. – ordenou a terceira.

--- Espera... – interferi – Quem são vocês?

--- Viemos te ajudar a sair daqui. Eu sou Tríane. Estas são Alana e Raechel.

--- Er... Nala... Afinal de contas, onde eu estou?

--- Você está no fundo do seu corpo. – respondeu Raechel. – Eris, a Deusa da Discórdia, te selou aqui para poder usar seu corpo e seu cosmo em seu favor.

--- O que?! Isso é... Ora, aquela mulherzinha! Eu mostro pra ela! Como é que eu saio daqui?

--- É mais difícil do que parece... – começou Tríane – Você precisa do seu poder máximo para poder vencer o cosmo da Deusa que te prende, mas pra isso precisa das suas experiências, das suas memórias...

--- Sim... – concordou Alana – Foram elas que te fizeram capazes de ter o poder que você realmente tem, você precisa despertá-las para poder ter novamente todo esse poder.

--- Eu não to entendendo nada. Estão dizendo que eu já tinha um poder muito grande antes de perder minhas memórias? Um poder capaz de rivalizar o de um Deus?

--- Sim! – responderam em uníssono. Alana continuou – Vem, vamos te levar até lá!

Voaram para longe, corri atrás das três, chegando a uma grade de energia da qual não conseguia passar. Do outro lado, fechada por todos os lados de grades como a que havia em minha frente, estava uma figura adormecida, era uma menina, igual a mim, num sono profundo. Vestia uma armadura de cor alaranjada, mas tão diferente das outras armaduras que eu mal podia reconhecer como a vestimenta de uma amazona. Cobria quase todo o corpo, era entalhada com detalhes prateados, muito brilhante, de formas sofisticadas e com asas de borboleta retraídas às costas. Perguntei que armadura diferente era aquela.

--- É uma armadura divina, tão poderosa como as armaduras dos Deuses. Só alguns poucos Cavaleiros a despertaram graças ao sangue de Athena que as ressuscitou após duras batalhas. Você, Hyoga e aquele menino de cabelos verdes, Shun, estão entre estas pessoas.

Meus olhos estavam fixos na figura, seus olhos tremiam e sua face se contorcia como que num terrível pesadelo, tentando desesperadamente acordar. Era como eu quando estava em coma. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia acreditar que aquela poderia ser eu. Eu não tinha tanto poder assim... Era só uma aspirante a amazona como as outras, sem nenhum talento especial ou poder acima dos outros... Ou será que era diferente do que eu pensava?

--- Impossível... – gaguejei – como posso ser aquela menina, com tanto poder?

--- Você só poderá entender e despertá-la se acreditar em si mesma. – disse Tríane.

--- Mas como posso confiar em vocês? Eu nunca as vi. Como podem estar aqui?

--- Nós fomos chamadas para te ajudar. – explicou Raechel – Somos seres da natureza que podem entrar em contato com seu inconsciente.

Pensei por alguns segundos, aquilo tudo parecia absurdo, mas eu não tinha escolha a não ser confiar nelas, até por que, alguma coisa em mim me fazia pensar que devia confiar. Comecei então a elevar meu cosmo, tentando quebrar as grades criadas por Eris, e chegar até a menina adormecida. Mas foi quando percebi que aquilo não estava adiantando nada.

--- Meu cosmo... Não consigo despertá-lo. O que está acontecendo?

--- Seu cosmo flui em seu corpo, se seu corpo é sua própria prisão e Eris usa seu cosmo em favor dela, você não o pode utilizar estando presa em seu corpo.

--- Isso mesmo, afinal de contas você não tem mais controle sobre seu corpo ou sua energia. Eles são sua prisão agora.

--- Mas então como querem que eu acorde a menina?!

--- Você tem que tomar consciência de que não é a menina... É você!

--- E tem que acreditar no seu real poder!

Olhei para a menina adormecida, aquela não era qualquer menina, era eu, e eu tinha que entender isso se a quisesse despertar. Mas era algo que não conseguia entrar e minha mente. Parecia absurdo e abstrato demais. Eu esmurrava a grade com toda a minha força tentando chegar nela, mas tudo o que conseguia era machucar minha mão.

– **Mundo Material –**

Milo amparava Ane, enquanto Hyoga e Camus encaravam Eris, que mantinha seu sorriso de satisfação sarcástica, a garota continuava a emanar um cosmo absurdo, as rochas e a areia voavam ao redor dela violentamente, raios de cosmo eram lançados para todos os lados, destruindo tudo no caminho. Os Cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer, Hyoga se movia rapidamente, tentando chegar até ela, mas seu poder o afastava violentamente. Camus tentava conter seu cosmo, mas parecia impossível mesmo para um Cavaleiro de ouro. Ela ergue os braços, na direção dos quatro, atirando contra eles seu ataque, a Tempestade de Tygra. Milo abraça Ane e, num salto, se afasta dali.

--- Mas que droga! E eu aqui sem poder fazer nada! Droga!!!

Hyoga tenta chamá-la de volta à consciência.

--- Nala! Me escuta! Não somos inimigos! Você está sendo controlada! Acorde!

Mas isso também não parecia funcionar. Ela atirou mais um de seus ataques, derrubando Camus e Hyoga, estavam muito feridos e sangrando, mas ainda se ergueram para tentar conter a garota, lançando seus cosmos contra ela. O poder era tanto, porém, que seus cosmos nem chegaram a atingi-la, deixando-os pasmos. Eris gargalhou.

--- Hahahahaha!!! Vocês acham que são capazes de pará-la se nem ao menos querem feri-la? Seus idiotas! Eu sabia que seriam idiotas a esse ponto! Nunca conseguirão nada, pois para fazê-la parar terão de matá-la. Mas não se preocupem... Assim que eu destruir todos os Cavaleiros de Athena e o Santuário for meu, junto com o mundo, eu o farei para vocês, e ela poderá encontrá-los no outro mundo! Hahahahaha!!!

--- Sua maldita!!! – ralhou Hyoga, mas ela lhe desferiu um olhar de falsa piedade.

--- Como pode ser tão mal agradecido, menino? Eu a mandarei para junto de vocês no outro mundo, e ela ainda terá de volta suas memórias. Eu estou sendo boazinha, sabia?

--- Vou te mostrar quem é bonzinho... – Camus ergueu o braço para mais um ataque – EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!

Mas neste momento, Nala se jogou na frente do ataque mais poderoso de seu mestre, sendo completamente congelada. Camus arregalou os olhos e Milo quase teve um enfarto, correndo para a batalha após deixar Ane a salvo, longe do perigo.

--- Camus!!! O que você fez???

--- Eu... Vou acabar com você, Eris... Custe o que custar, vai se arrepender de ter feito isso! – Camus estava furioso, apesar de manter o olhar vazio de sempre.

Hyoga tinha o mesmo olhar congelante, preparando o mesmo ataque de seu mestre enquanto Milo já fazia cintilar sua agulha, com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e a feição cheia de ódio. Eris sorriu novamente.

--- Acham que é só isso? Vocês não a conhecem tão bem...

**- Mundo Mental -**

Continuava na tentativa de entender e aceitar aquela garota com sendo eu mesma, tentava despertá-la a todo custo, mas não parecia estar funcionando. De repente, uma outra figura apareceu diante de meus olhos, estava de costas para mim, tinha os cabelos iguais aos meus, longos e castanhos claros, vestida numa armadura que protegia pouco de seu corpo, mas parecia tão poderosa como a da outra garota, era da mesma cor e se juntava a uma toga, por baixo, de seda branca. Em suas costas havia um grande par de asas douradas, lindas e cintilantes. Ela virou o rosto para mim, fazendo-me cair sentada com a energia que emanava dos olhos e com o rosto, que era idêntico ao meu. Seus olhos eram dourados como as penas das asas, profundos e vazios. Percebi que seus braços e pernas estavam presos por poderosas correntes de ferro, que me davam uma estranha e dolorida sensação de deja vù...

De repente, as asas se tingiram de um negro brilhante e profundo e os olhos de vermelho como o sangue, a energia cresceu absurdamente e as correntes se transformaram em pó. Ela olhou para cima, se envolveu numa luz vermelha ofuscante e desapareceu.

--- O... O que foi isso... – disse sem ar – Quem era essa?

As fadas também pareciam perplexas e assustadas.

--- Ah, não... – disse Tríane – Agora a coisa ficou feia de vez...

--- Que quer dizer?

--- Ela quer dizer que se não despertar logo sua outra parte, estará tudo perdido para você e seus amigos... – retorquiu Raechel.

--- Será que dá pra explicar direito?! – insisti, e Alana respondeu.

--- Cada uma é um terço de você. Você passou por algo que acabou com suas energias de tal forma que você deveria estar morta, a dor física, emocional e espiritual foram tantas que sua alma entrou em colapso e se dividiu em três. Você, a que despertou, é sua parte humana, com seus sentimentos e valores, desperta pelo chamado daquele anjo de suas visões. Aquela que ainda está dormindo, mas tentando acordar, é sua parte guerreira, com suas memórias e experiências. Sem ela, você não conseguirá ter todo o seu poder, e sem você, ela não conseguirá discernir entre certo e errado, entre o que você sente ou deseja, será uma existência robótica. Mas sem vocês duas juntas, não há como controlar a terceira parte de você. Ela é sua parte divina, e contem apenas os seus instintos, junto com o poder completo de seu cosmo. Tudo o que ela fará, se despertar, é destruir tudo o que lhe oferecer perigo, pois apenas quer sobreviver. Você tinha de despertar seu lado humano e guerreiro para poder despertar seu lado divino, com todo o seu poder, controlado. Mas agora parece que algo que poderia te destruir para sempre despertou esse divino, como se fosse um sistema de segurança. Ela sairá completamente do controle e nada poderá pará-la!

--- Peraí... Está querendo dizer que, pra se proteger, ela... Quer dizer... EU... Vou matar todo mundo que estiver perto de mim? Não importa quem seja?

As três confirmaram com a cabeça, os rostinhos minúsculos aflitos. Meu coração, ou alguma coisa dentro de mim, já que ali eu não era de carne e osso, saltou e me fez sentir um frio, um vazio aterrador, um desespero incontrolável que parecia capaz de matar. Me agarrei às barras de energia, o cenho franzido, os dentes rangendo.

--- O que eu faço...?

**- Mundo Material -**

Os Cavaleiros voltam a sentir o cosmo de Nala, mesmo que estando embaixo de uma crosta de gelo ao zero absoluto. Um brilho estarrecedor emanou do esquife, que se espatifou em mil pedaços. Todos estão de queixos caídos com aquela cena, menos Eris, que continua a sorrir. Mas quando a cortina de vapor baixa, revelando uma garota totalmente transformada, até o sorriso da Deusa desaparece. A menina se transformara num anjo de dar medo, com asas de penas ébano e olhos cor de sangue, cintilantes como pedras preciosas, mas profundos e vazios como o abismo da morte. Uma armadura muito leve, alaranjada de entalhes prateados, também muito brilhante, estava em seu corpo, por cima de uma fina toga branca de saia curta, cobria pouco de seu corpo mas emanava um poder absurdo.

--- Na... Nala... – gaguejou Milo.

--- Então, – concluiu Camus – Esta é sua forma divina?

--- Não... – Hyoga estava pasmo – Nala não é assim, nem como Deusa! Suas asas e olhos eram dourados e cheios de vida, e apesar de um cosmo gigantesco ele era caloroso e cheio dos ideais dos Cavaleiros.

Eris olhou para ela, depois para eles, que estavam entre encarar a garota ou a Deusa da Discórdia. Ela parecia não estar esperando por aquilo, mas ainda assim soltou um suspiro de desdém e voltou ao seu humor negro.

--- Bom... Parece que ela realmente se enfureceu. De uma forma ou de outra eu terei todos mortos como previsto, e depois... Oras, eu sou uma Deusa muito mais experiente que essa menina e tenho controle da situação. O que ela poderá fazer, contra quem sabe o que está fazendo, a não ser morrer?

--- Sua maldita! – gritou Hyoga, enquanto Milo partia para cima dela com a agulha cintilando.

Eris usou seu cosmo com todo o seu poder para parar o ataque de Milo e voltar seu cosmo contra si. Ele se defendeu como pôde, girou no ar e caiu de pé. Os três elevaram seus cosmos ao máximo, mas a garota elevou o dela ainda mais poderosamente, sem o mínimo controle, destruindo a tudo ao redor. Eles tentavam, ao menos, se manter no lugar, tentando, em vão, chamar pelo nome de Nala. Eris gargalhou.

--- Hahaha!!! Isso mesmo, menina! Mostre o que é um Deus em fúria. Trucide-os!

Tentou usar seu cosmo para controlá-la, mas não pareceu funcionar. Como que saindo da testa de Nala, uma maçã dourada surgia diante da garota, e com o cosmo absurdo dela, se partiu em migalhas e sumiu.

--- Impossível! – ralhou a Discórdia, agora furiosa e pasma ao mesmo tempo.

Nala avançou contra ela, numa velocidade tão assustadora que nem os três Cavaleiros puderam acompanhar. Assim como Ane, que acordava no topo do morro e se virava para ver a batalha, viram apenas um feixe de luz arrastar Eris, cravando-a na parede, e Nala reaparecer à sua frente, com as garras de energia vermelhas atravessadas no corpo da inimiga, inundadas de sangue. Os olhos ainda vazios sequer piscaram ou tremeram ao arrancar a mão ensangüentada de dentro da caixa torácica, deixando o corpo inerte cair aos seus pés.

Voltou o olhar para os Cavaleiros, não parecendo nem um pouco amigável ou perto de baixar aquele cosmo ameaçador. Milo chegou a tremer diante daquele olhar de sua irmã, ele e Hyoga tinham os punhos cerrados e os olhos cheios d'água. Camus baixou o rosto, procurando uma solução e tentando esconder que também estava prestes a derramar lágrimas. Ane chorava de desespero e medo, apertando o colar que Nala lhe devolvera dias antes e chamando pelos seres da natureza para ajudarem a garota.

---ooo---

_**Continua...**_

---ooo---

_Bom... Por hj é só isso, pessoal!!! A coisa tah esquentando cada vez mais. Espero conseguir consertar essa bagunça logo antes que meu mestre, irmão e Hyoga saiam do hospital e tentem ler isso, ou terão de ficar por lá mais um mês no mínimo._

_Kiki - Pelo menos Ane-chan está a salvo... Mas Vc tah deixando ela apavorada!!!_

_Ah, calma, Kiki-kun... Logo eu termino de escrever essa baderna e td vai ficar bem... Eu acho... hmm_

_Kiki - Como assim "Eu acho"??? Vc é doida de pedra!!! O q acha q tah fazendo consigo mesma???_

_Ah, mais um pra me chamar de doida psicótica... uff_

_Kiki - E bem merecidamente... ù.ú_

_Bom... Jah disse q conserto td, mas antes da calmaria sempre tem tempestade, certo? E ainda tem mais dois capítulos antes do epílogo, então ainda tem um tanto de perigos e suspenses, horas u.u_

_Kiki - Q seja... Só espero q TD MUNDO acabe bem no fim disso td u.u_

_Bom... Enfim... Tb espero... Só a Éris e o Caroni não acabaram bem, mas fazer o q... Tenho q dar um fim pros malignos... u.u Enfim... Espero q tenham gostado. Tentarei postar amanhã o próximo capítulo. Até mais!!! E comentem, onegai!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Mais uma vez estou de volta após duas semanas de ausência. Eu sei, maior desleixo meu... Já devia ter terminado de postar essa fic há séculos, mas eu fiquei sem net pq fui p/ minha cidade passar um tempinho das férias de papai e mamãe c/ eles, antão acho q dá p/ justificar =P._

_Kiki - Bom... Espero q, dessa vez, resolva terminar de postar esse martírio de uma vez, e de verdade u.u_

_Sim... Eu resolvi... Mas q cara exigente... ¬¬_

_Kiki - Só acho falta de consideração c/ os leitores... ù.u_

_Sei... Vc tah é preocupaado c/ sua discípula u.u_

_Kiki - E se for? E é bom vc dar um jeito de tirá-la logo dessa enrascada, heim? ò.o_

_Jah disse p/ naum se preocupar, mas q chato! Bom... Vamos à mais um capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

---ooo---

**Meu Maior Inimigo:**

**- Mundo Mental -**

--- Ane está nos chamando... – dizia Tríane – Está com medo...

--- Nós estamos fazendo o que podemos, Mas o resto é com Nala! – retorquiu Alana.

--- Mas o que posso fazer? O que dá pra fazer? Que droga, por que não acorda?

--- Já dissemos. – tornou Raechel – Isso só vai acontecer quando você entender que todas são uma só.

Diante de mim, do outro lado da grade, eu podia ver tudo o que estava acontecendo agora, do lado de fora. A cena de mim mesma matando tão friamente alguém, sem expressar um pingo de sentimento ou humanidade, me revirava o estômago, ou me dava a sensação disso. Via agora que eu mesma ameaçava meus companheiros, por mais que tentassem chamar meu nome, e por mais que eu, de dentro de mim mesma, gritasse que estava ali, pedindo ajuda, ou pedindo que aquilo parasse.

--- Por que...? Por que está ameaçando eles se não querem te matar? – eu perguntava desesperada.

--- Ariná, seu lado divino, não sabe disso. Apenas vê tudo que é vivo em seu redor como uma ameaça, agora que está fora de controle. Ela não entende nada que possam dizer.

--- Ariná...? Droga... Como ainda podem dizer que somos a mesma pessoa? Somos completamente diferentes! Uma humana desmemoriada, uma guerreira poderosa e uma Deusa descontrolada que pode destruir o mundo num piscar de olhos! Não temos nada a ver uma com a outra! Isso é impossível!

--- Você nunca vai conseguir fazer isso parar se continuar pensando assim! –tentou Tríane. – Não vê que por mais diferentes que sejam, não podem ser um ser completo sozinhas? Nenhuma de vocês?

--- Vocês são diferentes exatamente porque são partes que se completam! Você se sente vazia por não ter memórias, aquela ali será um robô sem seus sentimentos e a outra... Você está vendo com seus próprios olhos o que ela é sem as outras duas partes!

--- Se fossem parecidas não teria porque uma precisar da oura! – concluiu Raechel.

--- Se é assim, só a guerreira ali pode contê-la.

--- Ela seria apenas uma máquina de matar, sem seus sentimentos... Poderia até conter Ariná, mas depois apenas saberia matar e lutar sem nenhum propósito.

Baixei a cabeça, finalmente parecia estar entendendo, era a mais pura verdade. Comigo mesma, resmunguei: "Três partes... Que se completam.... Um verdadeiro e completo humano... Primeiro sentimentos... Depois experiências... E só então... O poder!

Fitei novamente a bolha formada do outro lado da cela, vendo o que acontecia do lado de fora. Os três tentavam neutralizar o poder de meu corpo a todo custo, mas as rajadas de cosmo que eu lançava os arremessavam longe, feriam-nos gravemente, faziam-nos sangrar. Minhas lágrimas desesperadas começavam a rolar por minhas faces, eles sempre voltavam, por pior que estivessem, para tentar me trazer de volta. Aquilo doía mais do que se eu tivesse um corpo para sentir. Me agarrei novamente às grades.

--- Pára com isso! Pára! Eu mando em você! Você não existiria sem mim, não despertaria sem mim, então vê se me obedece! Pára com isso! – e olhando para a menina que dormia – E você? Vamos logo, vai deixar aquela coisa por tudo a perder depois de tudo que viveu? Vai deixar ela arruinar todo o caminho que você percorreu assim sem mais nem menos? Achei que era uma guerreira! Você não é forte? EU não sou forte? Se não acordar logo vou achar que sou mais forte que você, com suas experiências bobas!

Os olhos da garota de armadura tremeram mais forte, e seus punhos se fecharam. Senti que aquilo mexia com ela o suficiente.

--- É isso aí! Se não acordar de uma vez tudo o que você se lembra e aprendeu, e todo o poder que conseguiu com as experiências vão por água abaixo! Então anda logo e abre as porcarias dos seus olhos!

Nesse momento as poderosas grades se desfizeram em fumaça avermelhada pelo ar. Olhei a bolha para ver como as coisas estavam do lado de fora. Com minhas próprias garras eu feria meus amigos mais e mais, eles continuavam vindo e tentando me parar, chamavam meu nome, mas os raios de cosmo poderosíssimos os arrastavam novamente contra a areia da praia, manchando de mais e mais sangue. Eu girava em torno de mim mesma, produzindo cortes luminosos que rasgavam o chão de forma a criar crateras e cortar até mesmo suas armaduras. Elevei minha mão acima de minha cabeça, criando um cosmo em redemoinho em torno de meu corpo. Não sei como, mas sabia o que viria depois, e meu desespero se multiplicou quando todo aquele poder partiu girando poderosamente contra os três, arrastando-os para longe e cravando-os na parede de pedra. Ane, lá de cima, deu um grito assustado e caiu com o tremor da terra. Camus a amparou o quanto antes, mas meus olhos se voltaram sem vida para a menina, as garras se armaram e mais quatro cortes os fariam em pedaços se os três não unissem seus cosmos para fazer um escudo. Mas mesmo este estava cedendo rapidamente para o meu poder, o fluxo de sangue que saia de seus corpos era cada vez maior, e eles logo sentiriam o corte de minhas garras. A criança gritou palavras num estranho idioma e desenhou um pentagrama no ar com mãozinhas trêmulas...

--- Acorda sua molenga! – eu gritava chacoalhando o corpo de meu terço guerreira enquanto via a pequena Ane fortalecer o escudo dos Cavaleiros com uma barreira de estranha energia.

A garotinha fazia um esforço absurdo, tanto quanto os Cavaleiros, mas ela logo foi ficando mais e mais fraca, até que desmaiou. Dei um tapa na cara da menina de armadura.

--- Eu to te mandando levantar! Se somos uma só estamos juntas nessa então pára de moleza e me obedece! Eu vim antes de você! Você é o que é por causa dos meus sentimentos que te impulsionaram a lutar, então faz o que eu mando!

Ela abriu os olhos como que num susto, olhando no fundo dos meus, seu cosmo se elevou absurdamente, eu quase tive medo daquilo, mas as fadas vieram até mim.

--- Se quer mostrar que é você quem manda, não pode ter medo do cosmo que você mesma foi responsável por desenvolver. – disse Alana.

--- Não pode temer seu próprio poder ou ele jamais a respeitará. – completou Tríane.

Olhei novamente para a garota, no fundo de seus olhos, ignorando o poder que ela atirava contra mim. Peguei em suas mãos, sentindo aquela quantidade absurda de poder, e sorri. Ela fez cara de desentendida, como quem não compreende um sorriso, ou qualquer expressão humana. Olhei então para a bolha, onde ela também viu Ariná trucidando os Cavaleiros, ela olhou para mim e perguntou, com olhar vazio e o cosmo a todo poder.

--- O que você faz lá?

--- Não sou exatamente eu. É uma parte de mim... De nós.

--- Como assim de nós?

--- Você, eu e ela, somos parte de uma mesma pessoa. Mas ela está descontrolada, então temos que detê-la.

--- Eu também? Por que diz isso?

Seu olhar era sempre muito vazio, talvez porque ela não tivesse sentimentos. Claro, pois estavam comigo... Mas neste momento Raechel tocou o chão e um brilho saiu de suas minúsculas mãos, deixando-o espelhado. A garota olhou para ele e viu nosso reflexo, duas garotas completamente iguais. Ela ainda tem o olhar vazio, mas talvez se perguntasse se é possível ser a mesma pessoa que outra só por causa da aparência. Mas eu puxei o rosto dela de volta e a olhei fixamente.

--- Escuta aqui! Se ela continuar assim fora de controle, ela vai matar todo mundo em volta dela e destruir tudo. Todas as coisas que são importantes pra nós desapareceram!

--- O que é coisa importante? Por que eu deveria me preocupar?

--- Porque suas memórias, suas experiências, seu poder e todas as coisas que você fez também desaparecerão! Você desaparecerá! Tudo o que você viveu terá sido pra nada.

--- Eu não sei o que tem de importante no que eu lembro ou no que eu vivi. Só sei que existiram...

--- E como você se sentiria se não existissem mais? Se de repente você estivesse completamente vazia?

--- Não sei... Acho que do mesmo jeito que agora. Não sentiria nada. Afinal... O que é sentir? Eu não sei o que é, e se é ruim assim nem quero saber. Pra que serve sentir?

Olhei para a bolha, os três pareciam que não agüentariam mais muito tempo, eu estava desesperada, como se tivesse um coração querendo sair pela minha boca, queria gritar, berrar, socar ou explodir qualquer coisa. Meus olhos já estavam mais que marejados, mas a menina continuava sem saber o que era tudo aquilo, e sem se importar. No desespero, agarrei seus cabelos e a puxei para bem perto de meu rosto, minha expressão era de quem a trucidaria se não fizesse o que eu mandasse.

--- Escuta aqui, sua máquina de emanar cosmo com HD mega avançada! Eu já disse antes e digo de novo! Você só tá aí e só é o que é porque EU te impulsionei com os meus sentimentos. Então se não faz diferença pra você existir ou não pra mim faz, então EU mando aqui e você me obedece, entendeu?

Ela continuou me olhando com olhos vazios, mas agora parecia que eles tremiam, hesitavam, de alguma forma. Ela não respondeu, continuou a me olhar, aquilo chegava a me irritar, mas nessa hora, um brilho alaranjado muito poderoso envolveu a nós duas, circulando rapidamente. Como que levada por alguma coisa inconsciente, aproximei meu rosto do dela ainda mais, tocando nossos lábios como se a estivesse beijando, e depois encostei minha testa na dela, o brilho ficou mais e mais forte e ofuscou tudo em meu redor. Quando abri novamente os olhos, estava sozinha, olhei para mim mesma, vendo que estava vestindo a reluzente armadura divina que antes estava na garota.

--- Mas... Eu ainda não me lembro de nada... – estranhei, vendo que tinha me unido a ela. Tríane respondeu.

--- Você tem o poder e experiências, mas agora no seu subconsciente, você pode usá-los com mais facilidade, pois o selo foi quebrado, mas suas memórias só voltarão quando vencer seu verdadeiro inimigo.

--- Meu verdadeiro inimigo? – perguntei confusa.

--- Aquele que é o verdadeiro inimigo de qualquer ser no universo. – completou Alana. – Aquele que, só se o puder controlar, poderá vencer qualquer outro inimigo...

--- ... Eu mesma... – quase gaguejei, e Raechel respondeu com um aceno positivo.

Elevei então meu cosmo, sentindo algo muito maior e mais poderoso dentro de mim do que anteriormente, estava confiante e não tinha nem um pingo de vontade de voltar atrás, nem medos ou duvidas, apenas sentia como se eu pudesse fazer aquilo e o faria, custe o que custar. Era uma sensação completamente nova para mim, algo que eu não sentia desde que me lembrava de mim mesma. Sempre estava preocupada em se eu seria mesmo capaz, sempre pensando "e se alguma coisa der errado" "e se eu não for capaz". Mas agora era diferente, eu não pensava em nada além do que eu devia, e queria mais do que tudo, fazer. Então era assim que uma guerreira de verdade se sentia...? A luz alaranjada novamente me envolveu e me senti saindo rapidamente dali, como se arrebentasse cordas de meus membros e atravessasse paredes em minha frente que tentavam, em vão, me deter.

---ooo---

_**Continua...**_

---ooo---_**  
**_

_Bom... Por hj é só, pessoal! A coisa finalmente vai esquentar de vez, e a batalha final está para começar. No próximo capítulo, a verdadeira batalha do ser humano, a luta p/ vencer a si mesma. Espero q estejem curiosos o bastante p/ esperarem =P_

_Kiki - e minha discípula desacordada... E ainda não terminou a confusão! Vc prometeu! Garantiu q eu não precisava me preocupar!_

_E não precisa. Vc me conhece, poxa, tenho uma só palavra! Palavra de Amazona, então deixa de ser chato e confia, caramba! E espero q aqueles tres estejam recuperados do tempinho deles na psiquiatria, pq acho q vão gostar do próximo episódio. rsrs_

_Kiki - Espero q esteja falando sério ¬¬_

_Jah disse q estou ù.ú Agora... Gostaria de agradecer ao coment da Stella-chan, Diz pro meu maninho q ele pode ficar tranquilo q eu não vou me suicidar. Não dessa vez, afinal de contas ficar repetindo acontecimentos deixaria a história chata, né? XD Dá uns pedalas nele por mim p/ parar de ficar tão emo por qqer coisinha q me acontece! E por naum confiar na minha capacidade dá um cocão bem forte! =P_

_Até a próxima pessoal! Comentem, onegai!_


	16. Chapter 15

_E finalmente o final da nossa dolorosa e interminável batalha contra os probleminhas de memória q andei tendo por uns tempinhos..._

_Milo - *arromba a porta* Probleminhas? Probleminhas? Vc chama isso de probleminha? Vc endoidou de vez!_

_Er... Como chegaram aki? Pensei q o médico ainda naum tinha liberado vcs..._

_Camus - Na verdade ñ liberou mesmo... Mas seu irmão ñ é do tipo que obedece médicos, e Hyoga resolveu seguir o exemplo dele com a desculpa de que p/ ver o que acontecia no seu último capítulo uma ação de indisciplina dessas seria justificável u.u_

_E vc não foi muito diferente, né, mestre? Finalmente resolveu quebrar regras? *sorriso irônico*_

_Camus - Nada disso! Eu fui obrigado a fazê-lo p/ me certificar de que estes dois inconsequentes ñ acabariam fazendo qualquer coisa q colocasse em perigo outras pessoas... Ou eles mesmos... Ou até mesmo vc ù.u_

_Hyoga - Sei... E eu tê-lo ouvido murmurar algo sobre "ser o capítulo decisivo de uma época decisiva da vida de sua quase filha" não tem nada a ver c/ isso? ¬¬_

_Camus - Traidor... ¬¬_

_Rsrsrsrs, Vcs estavam mesmo fazendo muita falta por aki xD_

_Kiki - É... Principalmente p/ refrear as insanidades dessa menina... O que vai acontecer c/ minha discípula?_

_Em primeiro lugar, desde quando eles me refrearam? ¬¬_

_Hyoga - É... Isso é vdd... ù.u_

_Milo - Eu nunca consegui proteger minha irmãzinha de suas próprias loucuras! T_T_

_Camus - Infelizmente... Nunca refreamos coisa nenhuma mesmo. Q grandes Cavaleiros de ouro nós dois uff_

_Em segundo lugar *ignorando td mundo* Eu jah disse q a menina só tah desmaiada, portanto bem! Pára de ser chato e lê o último capítulo ao invés de ficar me precionando! E aos leitores... Boa leitura!_

---ooo---

_**Tempestade:**_

O redemoinho aumentava mais e mais em torno do corpo de Ariná, os Cavaleiros já não podiam mais conter tamanho poder, foram arremessados novamente contra a parede de pedra, que ruiu sobre eles. Ane estava desmaiada sobre a areia, onde antes estavam os três, e a garota de asas negras e olhos de sangue se aproximou, olhou fixo para o corpo inerte, os olhinhos se abriram e a fitaram com dor e tristeza, pedindo ainda.

--- Nala onee-chan... Por favor...

Mas ela arma as garras rubras e parte para cima da criança como se nada importasse. Ane aperta os olhinhos, com muito medo, sem energia para se teletransportar dali, apertando seu pingente entre os dedinhos machucados, quando, de repente, uma voz ecoa pela praia. Os Cavaleiros que tentavam sair debaixo das rochas voltam seus olhares assustados para o lado oposto à Ariná e vêem um brilho alaranjado que surgia.

--- PÁRA!

Minha imagem aparece atrás de Ariná, ela se vira, sentindo um cosmo muito mais ameaçador que o de Ane. Com certeza pensava que a garotinha podia esperar para morrer. Todos estão estupefatos com o que estavam vendo, meu senblante era completamente diferente do que eu tinha nos últimos meses, sempre hesitante.

--- Ela está... Confiante... E desafiadora... – resmunga Hyoga.

--- A mesma Nala com quem lutei na casa de Escorpião... – Milo acrescenta.

--- A guerreira que conhecemos, que se formou desde que começou o treino comigo.

Ariná partiu com tudo para cima de mim, juntei tudo o que conseguia de meu cosmo e o lancei contra ela, mas a garota pareceu atravessá-lo como se fosse apenas uma cortina de neblina. Ela revidou com as garras, desviei por pouco, mas um corte ainda se abriu largo e profundo em meu braço. Tentei dar um chute quando passava por mim, mas ela defendeu, prendeu minha perna entre as mãos e me atirou longe. Girei no ar, apoiei os pés nas pedras e dei o impulso, voltando novamente contra ela, armando minhas garras de energia laranja e atirando com todo meu poder. Assim como em mim, ela quase desviou, recebendo um corte no rosto, mas mandou de volta uma rajada de cosmo tão poderosa que me cravou na parede como fizera com os rapazes. Não consegui evitar o sangue que espirrou de minha boca, mas também não ficaria deitada esperando que ela chegasse mais perto. Levantei o mais rápido que consegui e me atirei contra ela, mas como se já esperasse por isso e com uma velocidade que eu não podia perceber, estirou o braço para frente e me perfurou como fizera com Eris.

--- NALA! – Hyoga gritou desesperado.

Camus quase caiu das pernas, Milo tinha os punhos cerrados como se fosse esmagar rochas e Ane, sentada na areia e segurando o pingente, chorava incontrolavelmente.

--- Onee-chan... – chamava baixinho, entre lágrimas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de dor, senti o sangue quente escapar abundante de meu corpo, meus membros perderam a sensibilidade, tudo ficou distante e frio, a visão ficou turva, as vozes quase sumiam... Mas podia ouvir, em minha mente, o choro baixinho de Ane, podia sentir o desespero de Milo e Hyoga e até ouvir as lágrimas de Camus finalmente pingarem no chão. Hyoga se atirou contra Ariná junto com Milo e Camus, que atacaram juntamente, com uma raiva absurda. Ela expandiu seu cosmo, tentando afastá-los como antes, mas suas forças eram muito maiores, eles se mantiveram o quanto conseguiam diante dela. Milo tinha o olhar em chamas de ódio, apesar das lágrimas.

--- Você... O que fez com minha irmã, sua maldita?

--- Ela é a verdadeira Nala... Por que...? Por que fui enganado tão facilmente? Vou matá-la, desgraçada! – dizia Hyoga aos berros.

--- Você é um monstro! – ralhou Camus – Terei o prazer de mandá-la para o inferno, pela memória de minha discípula!

Mas o poder dela finalmente os rechaçou para longe, eles caíram e se arrastaram pela areia, mas voltaram a se erguer e encarar Ariná. "Mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez tenho que elevar meu cosmo..." Era o que eu pensava, e assim o fiz, uma vez mais explodi minha energia com todo o poder que me restava, vencendo as barreiras impostas pelo corpo, segurei a mão que me traspassava e sorri, olhando para os Cavaleiros. Com a voz rouca, tentei fazê-los me ouvir.

--- Aniki... Mestre Camus... Hyoga... Não venham, por favor... Embora não pareça, ela faz parte de mim. Não devem matá-la...

Ariná fazia força para tirar a mão de dentro de minha carne, matando-me de vez, mas eu a fitei no fundo dos olhos, ainda sorrindo, embora sentisse uma dor terrível.

--- Só nós podemos pará-la, né? Só os sentimentos verdadeiros e o espírito valente de uma guerreira podem te parar, e te dar uma alma completa, Ariná... Minha parte divina...

Soltei sua mão, que se arrancou de dentro de mim, seus olhos expressando a mais estupefata surpresa e incompreensão, tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei-lhe os lábios, unindo, depois, nossas testas. O brilho foi maior que quando me uni à guerreira, o turbilhão era gigantesco e poderoso. Os Cavaleiros e Ane tentavam manter os olhos abertos para ver o que estava acontecendo, como se estivessem presenciando o maior milagre que já haviam visto. Gigantescas e douradas asas douradas se abriram às minhas costas, envolvendo nós duas, e quando a luz se foi e as asas se abriram, apenas eu estava ali, ajoelhada sobre a areia. Meu corpo não mais sangrava, como se nada o houvesse atingido, mas eu sentia um queimar por dentro de mim, um turbilhão de poder incontrolável que fazia doer desesperadamente todo o meu corpo. A energia se expandiu para fora de mim, explodindo em todas as direções, e meu grito de dor ecoou pela praia e além dela. O brilho e o poder devem ter alcançado ilhas no mar, cidades além de Atenas, devem ter tocado as nuvens do céu e adiante delas o fim da atmosfera. O chão se partiu com um poder absurdo, e Ane e os Cavaleiros me viram flutuando sobre uma imensa cratera. Estavam de queixos caídos, meu grito infinito ainda ecoava por todos os lados, quando Milo empurrou Hyoga para frente.

--- E aí, moleque? Você vai ou não?

--- O que...? Do que está falando?

--- Ora, você é burro? Camus foi o responsável por Nala se tornar guerreira. Eu despertei seu sétimo sentido em batalha, abrindo as portas para que, um dia, ela despertasse seu lado divino. E você... Argh...

Hyoga fez cara de desentendido, misturada com o desespero de me ver do jeito que estava. Milo relutava em dizer algo que o faria admitir o que não queria. Camus completou.

--- A alma dela se dividiu em três, a guerreira, a Deusa e a humana, a humana estava conosco estes meses, enquanto as outras duas só despertaram agora. Mas eu e Milo já fizemos nossas partes na vida dela. Agora você tem que dar forças para os sentimentos humanos dela. Só assim ela terá forças para controlar todo esse poder.

--- Eu, Mestre?

--- O poder dela não vai destruir como quando ela era só Ariná... – disse Milo – Mas destruirá ela mesma se não fizer alguma coisa LOGO!

--- Você não a ama, Hyoga? – e já sabendo a resposta – Então faça sua parte!

Ele olhou para mim, estava encolhida em mim mesma, desesperada de dor, flutuando sobre a cratera sem conseguir nem mesmo pensar mais. Hyoga retomou sua feição determinada, saltou para dentro do turbilhão de energia, não se importando com a carne rasgada pelos raios de cosmo. Me abraçou, mas não caiu no chão, o poder era tanto que até ele se manteve suspenso no ar. Seu rosto colou com o meu, pude sentir sua respiração em minha orelha, ele me chamou.

--- Nala... Tá tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, então não vá morrer. Não me deixe de novo...

--- Hy... Hyoga...? – chamei, quase sem voz.

--- Eu sei que você é forte. Sei que pode controlar todo esse poder. Eu já a vi usá-lo, você é incrível. Você não está mais dividida, é uma só, humana, guerreira e Deusa, completa. Então não precisa ter medo de mais nada. Você é capaz de qualquer coisa.

--- Isso... Dói tanto... Como se eu fosse morrer...

--- Não... Você não vai morrer. Não me deixe de novo, Nala. Eu te amo!

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa, toda a dor sumiu naquele instante, ele se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seus belos olhos azuis como o céu, brilhando como estrelas. O turbilhão continuou a rodar com todo o seu poder e energia alaranjada, Milo parecia contrariado, mas ainda torcia para que aquilo desse certo, Camus escondia novamente seu nervosismo, mas seus punhos se apertavam fortemente. Ane cruzou os dedinhos, as lágrimas já estavam quase secas e ela nem mesmo piscava, não queria perder nem um momento.

Ele puxou meu rosto gentilmente para junto do seu, tocando nossos lábios, num beijo doce e cálido. Senti meu coração bater rápido e forte e um calor diferente preencher meu corpo, uma felicidade gigantesca brotou dentro de mim.

Os olhos azuis por trás da porta, naquele lugar gélido e alvo eram tão ternos que me faziam derreter mesmo naquele frio, seu rosto era preocupado, mas ele logo sorriu para mim, uma aura branca como a neve pura o envolvia, e um par de asas da mesma energia de sua aura brotaram de suas costas. Uma infinidade de imagens se seguiram, uma noite numa casinha brasileira, quando fui salva por um garoto de cabelos azulados, um pastor alemão a correr pela floresta, homens terríveis atrás de mim... O grito de minha mãe, o afastar de meu irmão, a morte de meu companheiro canino... Mas também o acolhimento das pessoas de uma tribo, uma coruja caverna adentro, um pingente... O olhar do garoto na primeira vez que o vi, mestre Camus, Isaak, treinos, a armadura de Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre, as batalhas e experiências. Hyoga... A batalha contra meu irmão... E nossa reunião, finalmente. Mortes... Tristezas, mas também esperanças. Sons e silêncios, amigos e aliados que se vão, mas que deixam suas marcas em nossos corações, sobrevivendo. O despertar de um poder imenso, a dor da perda daquele que mais amamos, e o poder de destruir até mesmo almas divinas. O escuro, o frio, as memórias que não mais existem, a angústia e solidão. E uma voz, ao longe a me chamar, o abismo que se aproxima, e do qual sou salva. A aura belíssima do anjo que me salva, e seu terno abraço, suas belíssimas asas de energia.

Quando novamente abri os olhos, estava novamente diante de seus maravilhosos orbes azuis, o turbilhão foi se acalmando, até que cessou. Lágrimas quentes de alegria molhavam suas mãos macias, que ainda seguravam minha face. Ele sorriu para mim, eu não pude me conter, atirei-me em seus braços, abraçando-o fortemente.

--- Era você... Meu anjo... Você foi até o abismo da morte para me salvar, Hyoga! Você era meu anjo!

--- Não... Você é. Meu anjo... Minha Deusa... Nala!

Ele me tomou em seus braços e me tirou do meio da cratera, os três correram até nós, Milo e Camus choravam, Ane tinha o rostinho vermelho, mas com um enorme sorriso. Abracei a todos com força, meu irmão e meu mestre logo perceberam que era agora a Nala de antes, com todas as minhas memórias e experiências, completamente desperta. Olhei para Ane, um pouco sem graça.

--- Ane-chan... Eu... Quase... Me perdoe...

Mas ela me abraçou com força novamente.

--- Você não tem culpa, onee-chan... Eu sabia que conseguiria.

--- Não conseguiria sem suas fadas falando na minhas orelha. – brinquei.

--- Deu certo? – disse com um sorriso e entusiasmo ainda maiores.

Balancei a cabeça, afirmando, deixando-a tão feliz que ela mal conseguia se conter. Voltamos naquela tarde para o Santuário, Hyoga ainda me levava no colo, todos nos receberam preocupados, mas ficaram cheios de felicidade quando souberam que, além de estar tudo bem, eu agora havia recuperado todas as minhas memórias e poder. Houve festa no Santuário na noite seguinte, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e até mesmo Ikki, que nunca estava conosco, vieram para comemorar. A família estava completa novamente, como disse Saori.

O Natal estava muito próximo naquela época, já era na semana seguinte. Os preparativos foram feitos por todos do Santuário, ninguém faltou. Tinha tantos enfeites e comidas e bebidas deliciosos num banquete suntuoso que todos ficávamos zonzos só de pensar em como acabar com tudo aquilo, e no quanto devia estar delicioso. Do Natal até o Ano Novo foram noites de pura alegria e festa, com muita comida boa, guloseimas, champanhe e vinho, sucos e refrigerantes. Tudo do bom e do melhor, com música até o sol raiar, muita bagunça e presentes e fogos de artifício. Com certeza nenhum de nós havia participado de uma festa tão maravilhosa antes na vida, e nunca se esqueceria desta também. Os dias se seguiram tranquilos após isso. Com o passar do tempo, novos aspirantes a Cavaleiros iam chegando ao Santuário, e nossa família ia crescendo.

Por algum motivo, todos no Santuário, mesmo os mais novos, me conheciam, e conheciam os Cavaleiros de bronze que eram meus melhores amigos tanto como os dourados. Nos olhavam sempre cheios de admiração. Eu sempre fiquei muito feliz de ser um exemplo tão bom para os mais jovens, saber que éramos espelhos, que eles queriam, um dia, ser como nós. Era uma grande felicidade, e também uma grande responsabilidade. Espero conseguir me manter, com os treinos e uma boa postura, como alguém que merece a admiração de todas essas pessoas...

Bom... E esse é o fim da minha história. Quer dizer... De mais uma parte dela, porque minha vida mesmo apenas começou. Muitas coisas ainda estão por vir, muitas felicidades, surpresas, provas. Espero que tudo isso me deixe sempre mais e mais forte. E agora que estou finalmente junto de Hyoga, tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar ainda melhor e que eu poderei superar qualquer coisa. Então... Até a próxima!

Você conhece a lenda dos Cavaleiros da esperança? Eles sempre lutaram e sempre lutarão pela esperança, justiça e pelo amor entre os humanos na terra. Não importa em que situação, não importa se seus corpos estiverem destruídos e suas vidas tiverem se findado. Eles são uma grande família de guerreiros, unidos pelo sangue da Deusa Athena, que apenas estão felizes e completos quando lutam pelos seus ideais ao lado de seus irmãos de armas. E mesmo que, um dia, se esqueçam de quem eram, de alguma forma eles retornam para junto dos seus, e seus corações clamam por esse poder de defender aquilo e aqueles que amam. Como quando morrem, e novamente voltam a nascer, mesmo que após séculos, numa outra encarnação, cegos pelo véu do esquecimento do mundo espiritual, eles ainda vão em busca desta missão que têm orgulho em cumprirem sempre.

Os verdadeiros Cavaleiros da esperança são aqueles que, por esses belos ideais, despertam seu verdadeiro poder, capaz de vencer os Deuses, mesmo que sem se lembrar que sempre foram uma parte importante desta família. São aqueles cujo desejo de proteger o que, e quem, amam vão Além da Coragem, e muito Além das Memórias.

_**FIM**_

---ooo---

_Bom... Eu sei q ali em cima tah dizendo q é o fim, mas ainda tem o epílogo, então naum saiam daí! Quer dizer... Podem sair, pq só vou postar, pelo menos, amanhã, e acho q ninguém fica 24h na frente de um pc, né? =P Quer dizer, deve ter quem fique, mas naum acho q meus leitores sejam tão doidos. Tah certo que tem q ser doido p/ aguentar minhas loucuras e mazoquices, mas tb nem tanto XD_

_Kiki - Nem tanto, é? *agarrado à Ane* Há controvércias... ¬¬_

_Ane - Eu tô bem, mestre... Já disse... O.õ_

_Kiki - Não quero saber! Vc nunca mais chega perto de uma fic da Nala!_

_Ane - Doido ¬¬_

_Camus - Mas temos de admitir, Kiki, ela foi muito forte e valente. Tenho certeza de que será uma Amazona incrivelmente poderosa. u.u_

_Ane - Viu! ^-^v_

_Kiki - Amazona incrivelmente poderosa ou não, meu orgulho por minha discípula não muda o fato de que ela não chega mais perto de uma fic da Nala u.u_

_Ane - Chato protecionista ¬¬ *cochicha* (mas naum preciso me preocupar, qdo o estado de choque passar ele reconsidera =P)_

_E afinal de contas, kdê o Milo e o Hyoga? O.õ_

_Camus - Pq vc acha q vai precisar de um epílogo? ¬¬_

_Ane - Pra explicar akilo... *aponta pro outro lado da sala* ¬¬_

_Milo - Como se atreveu a beijar minha irmãzinha pura e inocente seu projeto mau acabado de pato?_

_Hyoga - Mas foi vc quem disse q eu é q tinha q resolver aquilo td! O.O_

_Milo - Não interessa! Não precisava beijar!_

_Hyoga - *vermelho q nem pimentão* Claro q precisava! F... Foi... O único jeito q... Q ela... Voltou... Não foi?_

_Milo - Está se usando de desculpas p/ justificar seu crime hediondo! *cosmo explodindo*_

_Hyoga - Crime hediondo? Mas eu a amo! *mais vermelho ainda, c/ fumacinha saindo dos ouvidos e cara de quem suplica "me entenda, pelo amor de Athena!"*_

_Milo - EU TE MATO! *agulhas voando pra todos os lados*_

_Hyoga - *correndo desesperado* Q FOI Q EU FIZ? T_T_

_Cruel... -.- Bom, gente... Até a próxima então, com o epílogo que vai por fim e resolução a mais esse terrível mau q assola o Santuário... -.-_

_Comentários, onegai... -.-_


	17. Epílogo

_Bom... Antes de começar a confusão, jah vou deixando uma propaganda. A próxima fic jah está prontinha e pronta p/ ser postada. Não é sobre os personagens do mundo de "Além da Coragem", ou de "Além das Memórias", nem mesmo é o mesmo universo. É a história de dois personagens da fic do meu grande amigo e leitor assíduo Nando-kun, conhecido aki no fanfictio como Ikarus, ou Metal Ikarus. Um pequeno presente que preparei p/ ele. É claro q ele jah leu, mas isso é detalhe, jah q ele é meu beta =P Maiores explicações, na própria fic! Boa leitura e até a próxima!_

_E eba! Finalmente o desfecho dessa história! Bom... A briga aí é a mesma q vcs viram começar nos meus comentários finais do capítulo passado. Os dois enlouqueceram de vez, mas eu até q gostei XD Bom, eu sei q sou cruel, às vezes, mas naum se preocupem, acho q muita gnt tb vai se divertir c/ a discução desses dois. E finalmente eu vou ver meu maninho ser deixado c/ cara de taxo? xD Isso foi mesmo hilário. Espero q vcs tb gostem e q comentem minha fic! Aliás... Espero q tenham gostado da fic toda, claro! Bjinhus a todos e até a próxima fic!_

---ooo---

**Epílogo:**

Milo derruba todo mundo ao entrar no salão do Grande Mestre e dar de cara com Hyoga, que está comigo nos braços após a vitória sobre Eris. Ele está muuuuito bravo. Vermelho como sua própria agulha, avança para o Cisne como se o fosse perfurar as quinze vezes sem piedade.

--- Que negócio é esse do que você falou pra minha irmazinha, seu projeto de pato depenado? Vai repetindo se for homem! - berrou ele, deixando todos pasmos.

Pedi para Hyoga me por no chão, eu já estava bem, e ele o fez, me abraçou pelas costas e deu um sorriso largo e infantil, completamente inocente. Meu rosto ficou em chamas, mas o de Milo certamente estava muito mais vermelho, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. O garoto nem se importou, apenas disse com confiança:

--- Eu a amo, Milo, e quero namorar com ela. Claro, se ela aceitar.

--- Vai... Ter... Pato assado... No lugar... DE PERU NESSE NATAL! - Esguelou ele, enquanto Camus, ao seu lado, tapava os ouvidos com cara de tédio.

--- Milo Surita Ellenika! - gritei eu, fazendo ele engolir em seco.

--- Ui... Nome completo... - riu Dohko consigo mesmo, que estava ao lado do Grande Mestre o tempo todo.

--- Eu vou aceitar o pedido de Hyoga. - completei com a maior calma do mundo.

Milo capotou de costas no chão, depois se ergueu mais rápido do que caíra e tornou para mim suplicante como uma criança.

--- Mas... Nalinha... Irmazinha. Esse moleque? Você não está dizendo que... Quer dizer... Ele é um pato oxigenado com saudades eternas da mamãe!

--- Eu o amo, Milo. - respondi – E você também tem saudades de mamãe que eu sei.

Os olhos dele lacrimejaram, ele endireitou a coluna e engoliu as lágrimas, fazendo cara de sério e fortão. Abriu a boca para falar, se calou, depois, finalmente, disse:

--- Tudo bem... O que minha irmazinha escolher eu apoio... - e voltando um ar fuzilante para Hyoga, falando quase sem abrir a boca, num sibilo mortal – Mas isso não fica assim, pinguim júnior... Se você sequer pensar em desapontar minha irmã... Eu juro que você vira PENEIRA!

Virou as costas e saiu, pisando pesado. Todos no salão riram muito da cena, virei para Hyoga, dando-lhe um selinho que o deixou vermelho como se tivesse comido um caminhão de pimenta braba de uma só vez, mas com um sorriso bobo que me fez rir ainda mais. Dali saímos e fomos ver o por do sol, que estava lindo naquele dia, e esperar pelo Natal, que estava bem pertinho, falando sobre os presentes que gostaríamos de ganhar.

_**FIM Agora de verdade XD**_


End file.
